The many faces of Harry Potter
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: A series of single chapter crossover ideas that i have had, some may or may not be made in to full length stories later on. ideas are up for adoption just send me a PM.
1. Dead Rising

This one has to be my favourite of all the current ideas i have, i've been a big fan of dead rising since i got it and the storyline was good the only problem was that it was damn near impossible to complete both the main story and save all the survivors, oh well i went through and did both now all i have to do is get the 7 day survivor acheivment... anyway back on track, this story is set after the Wizarding War, Hermione has moved to America and Harry and Ron go to visit her, they visit the Willamette Mall where things start to go horribly wrong as Zombies appear, I hint at a friend dieing, don't say which but i think its pretty obvious, but you never know. anyway, Harry meets Frank and agrees to help him save people which eventually leads to him meeting Isabella, who he will end up being paired with... if i ever continue writing it.

Dead Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. It belongs to Capcom, I do not own Harry Potter he and any characters you recognise from that belong to J.K Rowling

Summary: The dead have started walking, the survivors of Willamette are few, two survivors are trying desperately to hold on as disasters continue to strike.

Pairings: Hinted at Ron/Hermione and eventually Harry/Isabella

Chapter 1: Lost Hope

_Whoever knew that myths were actually true. That the dead could actually start walking, and I am not talking about Inferi here, there is no magic involved with these. Zombies real, decaying undead Zombies. I have no idea what happened, its confusing, here I am at the Willamette Mall I was here when it all hit the fan. I was here with a friend and now I am separated from her and they are somewhere in the building, But hey it doesn't matter they are safe at the moment, the zombies are stuck outside. Well they arent in here, but they sure as hell are at the different parts of the mall_

Harry leant against a pillar in the Entrance Plaza, looking over at the barricade he saw two people still rushing around grabbing objects to place against the door. Harry chuckled darkly, it wouldn't hold for long, they had tried a similar tactic with the first doors by lowering the security shutters but the windows had been smashed by the zombie onslaught and the shutters broken now. There were zombies pressed up against the next doors and the small barricade of benches and dustbins and even the odd HDTV were only going to last so long.

Sliding down Harry was now sitting on the floor and turned his neck from side to side loud cracks were heard and he leant back his head resting against the pillar with his eyes shut. He could hear the old lady running around trying to find her dog having worked herself into hysterics over it…

Hearing footsteps from the floor above Harry opened my eyes and saw a guy in a black leather jacket walking down the steps holding a camera. "He's new." Harry muttered, he had taken the time to study the survivors that had made it into the mall, this guy hadn't been one of them. He reached the bottom of the stairs and the old lady bumped into him.

"Have you seen my baby? I can't live without my precious little sweetie doggy. Oh, where is my Madonna? Where is she? Oh, oh!" She questioned before running off to another part of the Entrance Plaza that he couldn't see. He looked confused for a second before looking off at a women who stood looking pensive.

The older man jumped in front of him "Hey! This is no time to ogle pretty girls, son! You lookin' to get yourself eaten alive by zombies!?" He shouted and the women walked off up stairs somewhere…

_In fact where had she come from? _

The man in question looked confused "What? Did you just say "zombies"?" He asked in shock and Harry laughed. Where had this person been

The old guy look puzzled for a second most probably thinking the exact same thing Harry was before stating "Take a look out there! If those ain't zombies, what would you call 'em? There's been more and more of 'em since last night. Now they're all that's out there." The man commented.

The guy with the camera raised it in preparation to take a photo of the zombies but the man stepped in the way and clapped his hands "Alright then! Feel like makin' yourself useful? Take a look around the mall and bring anything we can use for the barricade back here. Andale! C'mon! Pronto!" He ordered and the man made his way in Harry's direction to where the stockpile of barricade equipment was.

"So where did you come from?" Harry asked. The man looked at him.

"I got dropped in by helicopter." He responded

"And you are?" Harry questioned.

"Frank West, Photojournalist." Frank introduced.

"Have fun covering the story then, I can guarantee that there is some interesting things going on here." Harry laughed. Frank looked puzzled momentarily before walking off towards the stockpile.

_That old man's back._

Harry had seen him before, he had been stumbling around the only secure bit of the mall, mainly because all the security shutters around that area were down. The journalist took a photo of him and he begun to berate him causing Harry to laugh.

"MADONNA!" The old woman cried and Harry stood up and climbed on top of a large advertising block to see what the old bat was so worked up about.

She had seen her dog on the other side of the doors. The woman began to pull the barricade apart and one of the guys grabbed her to pull her back but she stomped on his foot. The next guy ran over to stop her and she kicked him in between the legs and he dropped. Harry began to laugh all the while keeping an eye on his exits. The only one being a viable option being the stairs. She opened the door and dived towards her dog as several zombies dropped on her and started to tear chunks of flesh away. more just shuffled through the door way and Harry looked at the terrified survivors.

_There was no way in hell I was sticking around here_

"What in the hell are you people doing!? Run! Quick! Move! Get over here! Everyone! Move this way! Quick! To the stairs! Mooooove!" A coloured guy in a suit shouted and Harry jumped to his feet as Frank signalled for him to come over. He jumped down and ran over to him.

"Listen we need to get to the stairs, and this bench seems like the best thing to do to clear a path. You grab one end I grab the other and we use it like a barrier to knock them flying." He commented and Harry nodded and the two hefted up the large wooden bench and ran at the horde of zombies knocking them down and to the side as they ran through.

The screams of the few survivors that had been there echoed against Harry and his mind flashed back to when they had first arrived. Shaking his head quickly he ignored the thought and the two reached the stairs and ran up.

They ran through a door slamming it shut behind them and into the security room where the coloured guy, a blonde haired woman and another coloured guy who was wearing a Mall employee jacket were standing anxiously.

"Where are the others?" Brad asked.

"I don't know, I hope they got away!" Frank said and Harry shook his head.

"They are dead, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to work that out." Harry commented and the Mall Employee closed the security door and used a blow torch to start to weld it shut. Frank was about to protest but the first man silenced him.

"No, as long as they are still out there it isn't safe." Turning to a ventilation shaft he pressed his ear up against it and opened a panel after a moment.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"The ventilation shafts are the only way to get into the mall and apparently those creatures aren't smart enough to use them." He commented before climbing out. Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked through one of the security room doors and then into the back rooms where he sat on a sofa. He could hear the woman talking to Frank before he stomped to where Harry was sitting.

"So what's your story?" He asked.

"I've been here in the mall for about twenty four hours now, its amusing really I guess you can say I was just an tourist coming with a friend to visit another one who had moved here. The first couple of days had been fun but then yesterday was when everything went wrong, we were in the cinema… I was arguing with a friend and then I went to get some snacks and the friend we were visiting came with me so we were queuing to get snacks when this guy starts shambling towards us we didn't click that it was a zombie at first. He dropped on my friend biting deep into his neck as he did and the cinema went into chaos, people running in fear and screaming as my friend died. I panicked and ran, hiding out in the food court for a little while thanks to the upper level that was accessible by climbing on a bunch of crates, I was there for a little bit and then I managed to get entry to the entrance plaza where I helped the defences. For as little as they lasted." Harry laughed darkly again and sat back rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And that's all you need to know." Harry informed and Frank stood up and walked away and Harry closed his eyes trying to get himself to drift to sleep.

--


	2. Azkaban, Lord of

This story originally came about through me replaying Metal Gear Solid... and reading the gigaville: Last days of Foxhound webcomic, it also uses the cliched start of Harry being betrayed by all but a handful of people and being condemned to Azkaban prison for a crime he didn't commit, but i think it worked well.

I think overall the story would work out though i have no idea where to progress from this chapter... i had one idea of doing several chapters of them training and the other which skipped fowards to past the training where they take the fight to Voldemort.

Lord Of Azkaban

Story written by Azmodai interrogator Chaplain

Pairings: Tonks/Harry/Sniper Wolf

Story: Crossover between Harry Potter and Metal Gear Solid

Summary: after 10 years imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of the Dursleys, the boy who lived is found innocent and when the headmaster of Hogwarts goes to release Harry he finds things aren't exactly what he expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter never have never will. This idea of lord of Azkaban was not mine but I am writing my own version of it. Also I am crossing this over with Metal Gear Solid which does not belong to me either so do not sue. I like money

Rating: M

And so it begins

Betrayer…

_In truth it was I who was betrayed._

Ten years ago a month after the events of the Department of Mysteries, Harry Potter, The boy who lived, the saviour of the wizarding world, the champion of the light to name some of his positive titles or if you wanted to hear some of the names he was labelled with after the tri wizard tournament they included stuff like: that lying bastard, the fame obsessed git and that mentally disturbed child. Harry had shrugged off the insults knowing he would always be a scapegoat for anyone because he was the boy who lived. Little did he know that his life was about to go from bad to worse to please let me die in three days? Upon returning the Dursley's had pretty much ignored him and Harry thought his time with the insufferably bastards was going to pass ok. Until the third day. Harry had been busy writing a note to the order when a smash of glass had echoed throughout the house followed by a scream from Aunt Petunia. An angry yell followed from another person and a bang echoed through the house followed by another two bangs. Harry exited his room and jumped down the stairs to see what had happened and entering the living room he resisted the urge to vomit. There on the floor in pools of their own blood were the Dursley's dead their eyes staring lifelessly at him. Harry's legs gave out from under him as he collapsed to the floor.

There he sat staring at the forms of the Dursley's until several pops echoed and a group of Auror's appeared along with Minister Fudge who looked extremely happy with himself. "Mr. Potter I hereby arrest you for the murder of Mr and Mrs Dursley and their son." The lead Auror stated but Harry hadn't responded to their presence.

His so-called trial was a farce. Dumbledore and everyone else in the order were quick to blame Harry who hadn't said one thing during his entire trial. The only people that didn't speak were Tonks, Fred, George and Remus, hell they weren't even present at the trial. The Weasley's and Hermoine were shouting about how he flaunted his fame trying to get everyone to do things his way and how he didn't care about anyone else's life except his own. Fudge looked on Gleefully as he sentenced Harry to three consecutive life sentences. One for each murder.

Harry hadn't spoken a word and as he was taken to Azkaban he felt the effects of the dementors hit him as he neared the prison and withdrew into himself. For three years he sat in that prison with no visitors except for once when Dumbledore had appeared to check up on him. Harry had not screamed once not lashed out once it almost seemed like the Dementors had no effect on him as he sat there in a meditative state. The only time he moved was to answer the call of nature and to eat when the measly meals were deposited.

During Harry's fourth year in the prison and the war against Voldermort raged. Several dozen death eaters had been captured among them was one Bellatrix Lestrange, whom suprisingly surrendered herself to the ministry voluntarily.

Then after the delivery of death eaters on that year there was nothing. No communication too or from Azkaban for the next six years until Dumbledore had made a startling discovery. Harry was innocent. Quickly the charges against Harry were removed and a group from the Order had gone to pick him up.

When they arrived they were quite shocked.

The group of Dumbledore, Ron, Hermoine, Tonks, Fred, George and Remus, the rest being to scared to talk to Harry slowly made their way up the island. Dumbledore was surprised at the changes, the once dilapidated dark prison was now a large citadel with forces patrolling the walls and Dementors flying around patrolling the outer walls and inside by the cells. Hermoine and Ron although they had the evidence of Harry's innocence refused to believe it the main reason for this because Ron and the rest of the Weasley's had been given "compensation" by Minister Fudge had been given control over his Trust Fund that was refilled with money from the Potter Family vault. To say that the Weasley family had been spending a lot of it was an understatement. Ron constantly flaunted the money that was never his and so did the rest of them even after Fred and George warned them that it would come back to bite them on the ass. Fred and George though during all of this had been nearly disowned by the Weasley family for their views on the situation.

Upon their arrival at The Azkaban Prison main Entrance the group felt them being pulled towards a sofa and they sat down. They waited for what felt like an eternity until they saw Harry walk into the room with 2 dementors on either side of him and 2 hooded figures with the warden of Azkaban standing behind him. Harry looked up at the group with a slight smirk.

"We are here to return Mr. Potter as he has been found innocent of the crimes he committed. We are here to take him home." Dumbledore stated clearly.

"You couldn't take me home because to take me from here would take me from my home." Harry muttered and the group looked at him while Fred George Remus and Tonks looked on confused Dumbledore looked on sadly and Ron and Hermoine looked like Christmas had come early.

"Harry this is a prison not your home." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Oh and home is where ever you have me placed isn't that right Dumbledore?" Harry spat angrily.

"Let's get out of here Headmaster this murderer is probably having to much fun with his death eater friends to leave." Ron spat. Harry spun to face him.

"Tell me Weasel how much of my money have you spent?" Harry hissed and Ron looked taken aback that was not something Harry was supposed to know.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermoine asked in shock.

"You know precisely what I am talking about you lame excuse for a witch," Harry replied calmly yet his eyes showed anger and hatred. "Do you even have a clue what happened during the six years that this place lost contact with the wizarding world?" Harry snapped. "No I don't think your precious books could tell you about that." Harry said after several moments of silence.

"You bastard how dare you talk to my wife like that!" Ron shouted lunged forward Harry stood calmly as Ron ran forwards.

"Dementors affect but don't kiss." One of the hooded figures ordered and the power of the dementors targeted Ron who stopped in his tracks as his worst memories came to his eyes and he fell to his knees. Dumbledore leaped up and went to cast the Patronus but his wand refused to respond. Harry chuckled at his attempts and when Dumbledore looked at him he explained. "This new and improved Azkaban has many advanced defences that put even the heavily defended Hogwarts to shame. I want you, The book worm and the Weasel off the island in thirty minutes, you can leave peacefully or you can be dragged out like the Lord of Azkaban was going to order as soon as you arrived." He snapped and the three that had been ordered off the island looked up in shock.

"What about the others?" Dumbledore asked.

"The lord wishes to speak to them and who am I to deny after he gave me this home and a position as one of his commanders." Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at him and looked at Ron who was glaring daggers at Harry from the floor where he had been huddled seconds before trying to escape the dementors wrath. Harry responded with a glare of his own his cold darkened eyes penetrating into Ron's very soul.

Ron snapped. "Lets get out of here lets leave this lackey of Voldermort." Ron hissed. "It doesn't matter he doesn't have any money its all tied up in the trust fund that had been made." Ron mocked.

"Well Weasel that's where you are wrong, you see the Trust fund should have been deactivated as soon as I was forcefully emancipated. You see a minor cannot be charged full penalty I should have been released as soon as I hit adulthood but as that wasn't the case I was emancipated forcefully so the trust fund should have closed down I have since been in contact with Gringotts and you have only been getting money by my request." Harry stated. "I wanted you to be here when you found out you have gone back to being penniless. All money that was transferred from my account to yours was removed as well. So whatcha going to do Weasel you lost your money. But you see the thing is I was also informed about the will of Sirius Black and guess what I got the entire Black Fortune." Harry mocked.

"That's impossible." Ron retorted. "Malfoy would have insisted about the purity laws meaning only someone of Black blood could get the Black fortune so you lie." Ron laughed.

"Ah but that's where you are wrong Rat boy," The first hooded figure commented. "You see he and bella ended up getting into a heated argument that turned into a fight and blood was shed on both sides. And you've heard of the blood oath before I assume."

"Yes." Ron replied not liking where this was going.

"Well that kinda happened accidentally." The figure explained with a shrug. "Well she died when death eaters tried to storm the place last year. But it was legally binding so he was able to get the fortune." The figure laughed at the gob smacked looks on their faces.

The second figure brought their hand to the side of their head and looked to be listening to something "You will leave now. The Lord of Azkaban wants you off the island." The figure paused before adding "Immediately!" Hermoine, Ron and Dumbledore followed the warden out of the room and Harry turned to face the rest of the group

"Well now that they are gone. Follow me." Harry commented calmly. The group walked silently through the corridors until they came to two large thick oak doors. Harry calmly walked through them and the group followed. "This is the lord of Azkaban's office. He does have a throne room but he despises it… thinks it shows off a bit too much." Harry commented as he sat in a chair behind the desk that was the centre piece to the room.

"Are you sure you should be sitting in his chair Harry?" Remus asked.

"I should because I am him." Harry replied calmly. "Well tell a lie… I am him yet I am not you see there is no such thing as a Lord of Azkaban since it is an independently run prison, I just managed to snatch the control of the wards." Harry explained with a laugh. "One second." Harry commented and placed a hand to his ear and looked at the ground for a couple of seconds. After a couple of moments he laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh this is brilliant. People you are in luck the boss man himself is on his way here." Harry said happily.

"Who is that? And yet I have another question why are we here?" Tonks questioned.

"I will get on to who he is in a minute… as for why you are here, I have requested you stay because you, like myself have been misguided by the Order of the Flaming Pidgeon and have grown tired of it. I am working on creating a new world a world where wizards don't have to live in secrecy." Harry commented and the group looked at him in shock.

"What you plan to do is unheard of!" Remus protested.

"Think about it Remus, the muggles have found ways to travel across the globe with ease, they are finding cures to new illnesses that Wizards cant deal with, they have equipment we could never dream of. They could find a way to help you faster than the Wizarding world is!" Harry reasoned then turned to Tonks. "You have friends in the muggle world yet you cant tell them the truth, aren't you sick of hiding everything from them?" Harry asked and she looked at the floor then turned to Fred and George. "You two, well its simple with you two, you could market your pranks to a hell of a lot more people." Harry joked and the two looked at each other before grinning. "Now I need to know your answer soon as he will be here in half an hour. I cannot tell you who he is until I get the decision." Harry explained and opened the book that was at the table and pretended to read while studying their actions.

Fred and George were the first to speak up. "Where do we sign up?" They asked jokingly and Harry smiled and then Remus joined in.

"Sirius and James would never forgive me if I didn't help you. I'm in with this until the end." Remus agreed and then Tonks nodded her head.

"It's going to be risky so I am going to help in anyway I can."

"Excellent, Excellent." Harry clapped and placed the book down before turning to the two figures. "You can lower the hoods now." Harry said and they did so and Harry spun back round as they looked at the people in confusion.

"Who are they?"

"Well the one behind me and on my right, so your left is a member of the Muggle Elite Special Forces group called FOX-HOUND he is called Gray Fox." Harry explained and then gestured to the next person. "The other one is also a member of FOX-HOUND and the worlds greatest Sniper she is code named Sniper Wolf." Harry introduced and they both nodded their head.

"How are they able to see this building, how are they and better yet we not affected by the mass hordes of Dementors that surround the castle?" Fred asked out of curiosity.

"See the bands around their arms?" Harry asked as the two showed them to the group. "They are magic protector bracelets, they allow the wearer to see the magical world and also negate many a spell that comes at them, obviously not the Unforgivables." Harry added. "As for why the Dementors don't effect you is because when I gained control of the wards I effectively became the boss of them and so they wont do 0anything unless I order them too." Harry explained.

"That seems reasonable." Remus muttered and Harry smiled.

"Glad you think so," He responded cheerfully before leading the group down a corridor at the back of the room. "Now we head to the meeting room." Harry said as he opened a door and walked in sitting down at a seat next to the head of the table and the rest took seats.

"So what is the plan oh high and mighty Harry." George snickered.

"That's not my part of the tale to tell." Harry responded with a slight smile.

"Who is this mysterious person?" Fred questioned.

"He is a leader, I am just a soldier, it seems fitting that he tells the mission." Harry explained before looking off to one side. "In fact he is here earlier than expected."

"You still haven't told us who he is." Remus added.

"Well allow me to introduce to you first hand, the one the only BIG BOSS!" Harry called and pointed to the door cheerfully as it opened and a man in full military gear with an eye patch walked in. "Welcome to Azkaban." Harry greeted as he stood up.

"So you are the person that contacted me," Big Boss said looking at Harry.

"That is correct, you have problems, I have problems, Hell the whole situation is one giant Problem!" Harry commented. "We fix them together and it will be a better place." Harry commented and he nodded.

Walking over and sitting down at the head of the table he looked over at the group including the extra people that were now part of the group sitting at the table, mechanics, computer technician, the wizards and a couple of members of FOX-HOUND.

"This is going to be a big operation," Big Boss begun and looked over the group. "Azkaban will be acting as the main Headquarters for this operation as it is large enough to house enough supplies and also to begin work on the development on Rex." Big Boss explained.

"Rex?" Remus asked.

"That isn't any concern right now." Big Boss said and Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging his shoulder. "It will be told to you soon, just no right now." He explained and then turned to face the rest of the group again. "In the mean time there is the situation of dealing with the group that you call Death Eaters," Big Boss said and Harry nodded.

"This is where training comes into consideration." Harry said.

"With the FOX-HOUND members that came with me we will be able to train your group and any others who join to fight these death eaters in Guerrilla Combat." Big Boss explained. "Now understand this from what I have been told the Wizarding world frowns on Guns." He stated and the wizarding group nodded each of them looking uneasy. "Big deal, get over it, we are fighting a war and any device that we can use that they wont think of will be a necessity. We are outnumbered here." Big Boss explained and the wizards nodded seeing the logic although a bit hesitant.

"So who is going to train us?" Fred questioned.

"That will be the members of FOX-HOUND. They are the best at what they do and soon you will be the best at what you do." He said and then turned to Harry. "I need to speak to you, Grey Fox and Sniper Wolf." He said then walked out and the three looked at each other before walking out after him. "Can they be trusted?" He asked.

"I trust them," Harry responded. "They can be called upon to do the right thing." Harry explained and Big Boss nodded.

"You said that Lupin is a werewolf, what benefits does that give him and what negatives?" He asked.

"Well for one thing his sense of smell is a lot sharper, he is slightly stronger and a helluva lot more tougher and faster than the average person. With training he will be very strong." Harry explained. "The negatives are the transformation nearer to the Full Moon time and his weakness to Silver." Harry informed and then Big Boss turned to Gray Fox.

"He is your disciple to train." He said and Gray Fox nodded. "Now Tonks."

"She is a metamorphmagus so she can change the shape of her body to look like anyone." Harry said.

"Then get Decoy Octopus to train her, those two should make a good set for infiltration and deception." Big Boss said and then continued. "Fred and George?"

"Research and Development are their strongest points… as long as it is something that interests them." Harry said and Big Boss nodded.

"Then they can help with the tech department." He said and then looked at Sniper Wolf. "I have been told of the prophecy concerning Harry and all I have to say is that we shall fulfil it in the best possible way. It is your job to train him." Big Boss said and Sniper Wolf nodded her head. Harry looked at her then at Big Boss and then back at Sniper Wolf then nodded his head.

"This is going to be interesting to say the least." Harry muttered and shook his head as Big Boss walked back into the room.

TBC

Well this story is an old one I was working on and it has taken the longest to do one chapter, mainly because I have never been happy with it until now with this crossover… what is it with me I cant write a story without making it a crossover.


	3. Blade of the Assassin

This is an oldy of mine, it was a crossover fanfiction between My original story (which is currently still under heavy rewrite) and Harry Potter where the Assassins were hired to deal with people who were causing problems or hindering hte light side. Then they were quickly hired to act as bodyguards for Harry by Dumbledore.

I enjoyed writing this fanfic unfortunately all inspiration died up on the second chapter.

Blade of the Assassin

Disclaimer: these fanfics are set in the Harry Potter Universe

Disclaimer: these fanfics are set in the Harry Potter Universe. I do not own Harry Potter and never will I am just writing this fanfic for fun.

This fanfiction is a series of short stories combined to make 1 story with a flowing plot using characters I have created taken from a story I intend to publish so do not take them without permission.

Warning: Character death, Spoilers of books 1-5 except for one minor difference in book 5 and that is: SIRIUS DID NOT DIE!

Prologue: Operation Sweet Tooth

It was a cold dark night, a man walked down the water-covered street. The weather had been horrible this summer with constant down pours of rain. Not making a sound and treading so lightly that there was only a small trace of where he had been walking. His face showed no emotions but his eyes were ever cautious darting from shadow to shadow and window to window. He stopped for a second and pulled out a piece of paper he had and unfolded it, the paper had a map drawn on it. He scanned the map quickly and as quickly as he had looked at it he had put it away. His speed increased into a light jog to catch up for lost time and he continued his journey taking a left turn down another deserted street.

Something was wrong.

The town was never this quiet; he had visited it before and walked through the streets at night the pub was always bustling with activity.

_Snap._

A twig broke from the corner behind him and the man stopped reaching into his pocket and stepping into the shadows. Footsteps were heard and the man stiffened as the people ran past him. They were wearing all black suits looking like living shadows.

"Death Munchers." The man muttered and started running as fast as he could to his destination. His hand was still in his pocket holding on to his dagger in case he ran into them. He knew he would meet them. They were going in the same direction as he was. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts the man ran to the building as fast as he could. Opening the gate he dashed up to the door. A whistling sound was heard and he stopped as an arrow slammed into the floor next to him. "Damn." He muttered and ran to the door, slamming his fist on the door as hard as he could his shadow magnified by the flickering torch just outside.

The whistling sound again and this time a thud as the arrow found its mark penetrating the mans skin and flesh in the arm. The man shouted in pain as he dropped to his knees clutching his arm. Another arrow and his cry fell silent as it penetrated his throat the mysterious death eater men ran up and dragged the body away before anyone came to investigate and disappeared into the night.

They didn't notice a letter drop to the floor; the door to the house opened and a figure cloaked in the darkness of the night opened the letter

_Shadow Assassin Guild_

_The death eaters have arisen again and the guild is calling all Assassins to return to deal with the crisis._

The man tore the letter up and walked back into his house the door sealing shut behind him.

In the same city nothing much changed, no one knew about what happened, except for the isolated person in the mansion on the edge of the city. As people went about their daily lives he prepared himself for his journey ahead of him. Stepping through the mansion one last time he stepped into his library and walked through the elegant room. Walking up to the fireplace he stared at the wall above where 2 silver daggers. Slowly he reached up as his hand touched the blade. He paused slightly remembering his pledge to never do this again. Although he did pledge a lot of things this was one thing he had intended to keep.

He sighed and pulled the daggers and their sheaths and tied them to his belt and took one last look at his library and walked out the room and out of the house. Stepping across the drenched pathway he reached the gates and turned to face his home knowing that this might be the last time he ever sees it again.

Sighing he turned around. "Not to depressed are you Peter." A person laughed and Peter spun around with his daggers in his hand looking at the figure that had spoken to him.

"Damn it Shadow why did you ask me to return? You know why I gave up on this career years ago." Peter snapped as he re-sheathed his daggers. "You know the saying shit rolls down hill. I feel like I have been stuck at the bottom of the hill for the majority of my life." Peter joked as the two stepped through the busy town.

"Well your first target is quite a high profile job. Falco wants you to deal with it as quietly as possible." Shadow explained.

"Who is the target?" Peter asked quietly and Shadow retrieved a folder from his bag as they reached the city limits.

"Someone whom is known throughout the wizarding world and hated by the majority of it." Shadow replied.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Look I know everyone hates Voldermort but I can't kill him you should know, you stole a copy of the prophecy." Peter joked as he opened the folder. "Hmm so my target is Fudge? Interesting." Peter stated as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Lighting the cigarette he looked over to his partner in crime. "Any particular way of death?" Peter asked.

"Use your discretion. Try to make it look like a death eater attack but as none of us in the guild can use magic that limits are abilities." Shadow explained. The guild of assassins was unable to use the magic that was used in the wizarding world but it did not mean they did not have a magic of their own. Peter smiled a grim smile before chuckling as he breathed out smoke from his cigarette. "What's so funny?" Shadow asked.

"It's just the fact that I have been retired for the past 8 years and you throw me back into a situation where I will have to get past a team of wizards. They are the best in their job then get to Fudge. And to make sure our guild isn't revealed I have to kill everyone in the house." Peter chuckled.

"Or being Psychic you could just memory wipe them." Shadow retorted.

"I'm an assassin not a caretaker." Peter responded and the two stopped.

"Remember if you are caught…" Shadow started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know if I am caught then I do not know the existence of this guild or any of its occupants." Peter interrupted.

"Well good luck with the mission." Shadow replied as his form shrunk in size and feathers appeared all over his body. Peter watched as a black raven took off into the sky. Peter smirked as he threw the cigarette to the floor stepping on it his shoe extinguishing it.

"The readiness is all." Peter muttered as his form shifted and slowly in his place was a Black Panther. It stood there for a moment before running into the forest that surrounded the city of his former home. The panther ran through the day and into the early settings of the night stopping only momentarily for food and drink. Luckily his location was situated near London and the place he had originally been travelling from was only a days travel but he would have to stake out the place for a while so he could study his target learn the patterns and then strike.

Slowly he transformed his body aching from being overused like this. He hadn't transformed into his animal form for the 8 years since he had retired. Slowly he walked up through the streets towards the leaky cauldron and silently entered the building. Walking up to the counter he looked at the bald figure of Tom the barkeep. Tom turned to look at him and realisation flashed in his eyes. "Your room is already prepared for you good sir." Tom stated as he handed a polish obsidian key to Peter who nodded his head and departed. Tom had been one of the oldest assassins and retired after a mishap during one of his missions he still kept up the secret though and had a room permanently reserved for anyone of the guild.

As Peter walked up to the door he slid the key into the lock and stepped in and sealed it behind him and withdrew his folder opening it up he pulled out all the documents that were inside of it.

_Operation: Sweet Tooth_

_Target: Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic._

_Priority: Level 1_

Peter whistled at the level of priority that had been placed upon Fudge's head. Level 1 was only used in the most drastic of situation.

_Reason for Assassination: Due to the incompetence of Fudge the death Eaters were able to get a big enough force to strike out against the magical and normal worlds. Assassination is being paid by sources that are a need to know identity_

"Yeah need to know why am I not surprised" Peter laughed.

_Deadline: Assassination is to be carried out before September 1st._

_Known information: when not in office with a large amount of security Auror's Fudge spends his time in his home with his wife and 2 kids, he has a detachment of 5 Auror's with him at his home including Ex Auror "Mad Eye" Moody. Moody is high ranked in the Order Of the Phoenix. Although the members are supposed to be unknown to all we do know of a few members. The head being Albus Dumbledore. The Auror's are to be unharmed as they are just following orders._

Peter looked at the last line several times and shook his head. No injuries to the Auror's that would make things difficult. "So not only do I have 2 days to do the job I have to avoid injuries to 5 Auror's as I sneak in." Peter muttered. "Bloody brilliant." Peter muttered sarcastically.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Slowly he entered the meditative state that all Assassins's that had any ability as a psychic had to learn to stop from having a mental overload. Many psychics wore themselves out after several years due to the amount of stress pressed on them due to the use of their abilities. Peter was one of those lucky few that were found early and were able to learn the correct methods.

Slowly he reached out with his senses and became aware of all his surroundings. The leaky tap in the bathroom the noise from the streets of London the footsteps of wizards and witches walking along the corridors as they headed towards their rooms or out to have fun on the streets. Slowly as he finished his meditation Peter collapsed back lying flat on his bed and slowly drifted off into the realm of sleep.

When morning struck the town of London Peter rose with the sun and quickly used the fire that was set up in the corner of the room to burn all evidence of the mission before exiting through the fire escape that ran along the side of his room. Thanks to a lot of notice me not charms the room was not visible to the majority of wizards except to those that knew of its existence already. Hitting the floor with a dull thud he walked across the street and headed in the vague direction of Fudge's home. As he reached a grand mansion he saw a person standing at attention outside the gate. He stood there firmly and Peter wondered how to get past him. Studying his surroundings he saw no route to get over the wall without being seen so he stepped up to the Auror that stood guard outside the gate and started to strike up a conversation. Although the Auror didn't respond to any of the questions. _'So he won't answer me will he?' _Peter laughed. Quicker then the guard could register Peter brought his hand down onto the side of his neck and the guard dropped into unconsciousness. "Sorry bout that." Peter muttered and pulled out a rope with a hook on the end and flung it up so the hook etched onto the wall securely.

Peter pulled himself up the wall and jumped over to the other side and landed on the grass garden. Unhooking the rope he slid it into his bag of equipment and trekked up the long path to the mansion.

The mansion itself was quite elegant and Peter walked up to the windows to see if anyone was in. Stupidly the windows to the house were open and Peter was able to just simply climb in. "For someone who is trying to protect his skin he sure is relaxed with his security." Peter laughed as he walked through the vastly decorated rooms. "Well nice to see how he spends the countries money." Peter whistled. His footsteps echoed through the empty house as he slowly decided to think on where to activate his plan. "The best idea would be to hit them when they sleep but that attack would be too easy. There's no fun in that." Peter laughed it seemed that even after 8 years of retirement had not stilled his thirst for action and excitement.

"Shadow I picked that up from you." Peter muttered under his breath as he entered the main entrance. "Oh I am so going to move here after I finish this job." Peter muttered. "Well I would… If I didn't spend 5 of those 8 years working on my home." Peter chuckled grimly. Slowly as time ticked on Peter had explored the house and was positioned on the 3rd storey balcony as he waited for the child and mother to return. To make this look like a death eater attack he had to kill all the people in the house and to him and many others in the guild they only killed children when they absolutely had to. And this was one of those situations.

When the clock struck three the front door opened and Peter who had been playing a game of Tetris nearly dropped the game at the loudness of the chime and nearly dropped the game. When the door opened he saw Fudge enter the house with his wife and child. "So the minister works 9-3 while everyone else is forced into overtime? Hmm maybe I wont feel so down about killing the cookie monster." Peter whispered.

Peter changed his focus as running footsteps were heard and he saw the kid heading up the stairs. Pulling himself against the wall he saw the kid start to head to the third floor. Ducking into a room Peter cursed his luck as he realised he was in the kids room then he realised he could take care of the kid now. The kid ran in and Peter grabbed him his hand clasping round the child's mouth as he tried to scream. He withdrew one of his silver daggers and quickly slit the kids throat dropping him to the floor and then exited the room quietly shutting the door behind him then entered the next room where he had left that bag with his equipment.

Reaching in he pulled out the equipment for the ending of his mission. 4 sets of six sticks of dynamite tied securely together. Slowly he walked out the room and down the stairs making sure to stay out of sight. Reaching the ground floor he started to search around with the dynamite until he had reached one corner of the house. Setting the dynamite he placed with a timer set for 20 minutes. He broke of into a silent jog and arrived at the next corner of the house. Due to almost running into Mrs Fudge, Peter had been forced to hide for a couple of minutes so when he arrived at his target he set the Dynamite timer for 15 minutes. He broke of into a run knowing his footsteps echoed around the rooms but he didn't care time was of the essence. Reaching the next to targets he set the timers so all of the explosives would go off at the same time. He checked his watch. 3 minutes to go. Slowly he reached the back door to the house as the Fudge's went into the living room. Peter smirked as he picked the lock thankful his luck had worked so well.

Exiting the house he ran over to the wall and started to pull himself up as he looked at his watch. Ten seconds remaining. He sat on the wall and faced the mansion. Slowly he waited as the last few seconds ticked away. "5, 4, 3, 2," Peter muttered.

"Hey what are you doing there?" A voice shouted and Peter lost his balance falling down the side of the wall as the building was pulled apart as the explosives tore up the bottom part of the house the top levels collapsing on top of itself as it plummeted to the floor. The aurors were running around confused and a bit nervous they had been patrolling a lot morre seriously when they had found the unconscious guard and had searched the house yet they had missed him because he had created a psychic shield around him that had hidden his presence.

"Mission complete." Peter muttered before dodging a stunner that was sent his way. "And that my friends is my cue to leave." Peter laughed as he ran off while the Auror's chased after him firing different curses.

To Be Continued.

And here endeth Part 1


	4. Blood of the Wizard

I had about six different ideas for this crossover, in the end i went with this one where Harry leaves the Dursley's and is attacked by a vampire in the park. i wanted to write a vampire fanfic which was vastly different from my Vampire story that had already been posted and i've been a fan of hellsing for quite a while. so naturally i ended up being drawn to a crossver and this fanfic idea would have led to the Hellsing Organisation not only battling the Vampires but also combating wizards and witches as they tried to take Harry back to the wizarding world... or kill him in the case of Death Eaters

Blood of the wizard

A Harry Potter/Hellsing crossover

Summary: Harry fled the wizarding world at the end of his fifth year. Attacked by a vampire, Harry is saved by an unlikely group.

Pairing: Harry/Seras (Possibly)

Rating: M

Warning: Vampire!Harry fanifc

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Hellsing they both belong to their respective owners.

**Prologue: Escape**

He had to escape, to break away from everything, they couldn't help him now and he couldn't help them.

Screw the prophecy and everything about it, to believe in the folly of Trelawney… well Dumbledore was a fool to believe it. Trelawney was a fraud.

Upon returning to the Dursley's he had been thankful of the weightless charm that he had put on his case when he was still at Hogwarts as it was still intact and Harry had lifted the case back to the Dursleys and into his room. Opening it he looked at the items. They were all going to be left behind, tonight he would be gone. Reaching into the trunk he pulled out the invisibility cloak, the photo album of his parents and then closed the trunk and pushed it to the end of his bed at its proper place.

If he was able to escape without detection then the order of the flaming turkey would be delayed with a wild goose chase. Thinking that he had been abducted would be the best way to escape their attention for now.

As night rolled around Harry looked out his window to see if any of the order members were there, he knew they would be wearing invisibility cloaks but it didn't mask their footprints.

Watching the grass carefully he saw what he was looking for, two indents by the tree in the garden. Harry assumed from the look of it that it was one of the female guardians as the size of the footprints weren't that big. Harry turned and walked back to his door, now he would need to escape from the front, getting past both the Dursley's and whichever watcher was at the front.

Throwing the cloak around him Harry slowly opened the door of his room and exited closing the door without any noise so as not to alert anyone as he walked down the stairs, dodging the creaking steps and landing on the hallway floor he spotted Vernon's wallet sitting on the dining table and although the thought of grabbing some money to get the hell out of there but he thought better of it, too many things could go wrong.

Harry opened the door and closed it with a slight click as he looked around the outside, trying to spot the guard at the front of the house but there was no sign. Harry took off at a brisk run down the street turning the corner and moving in a direction as far away as he could from the house and any watchers. Turning the corner he slowed down and begun walking, now he had escaped he had to decide on where to go, he still had money which he had withdrawn from Gringotts but it was useless without actually going to that bank to change it.

A smash of glass caused Harry to freeze and look around, he had come to one of the lesser visited parks of Dudley and the gang, mainly because it was further away from the Dursley residence and Dudley couldn't be bothered to travel that far. The park was intact which was amusing to Harry as everything was destroyed at the one Dudley's gang went too.

Harry cleared his mind of his musings and looked around for the source of the smashing glass. The noise came from the park and as Harry walked forwards he heard laughter of a woman from behind him and Harry spun around still seeing nothing.

"I know someone is here." The womans voice echoed through the silence and Harry still turned trying to lock onto the voice. "I can hear you breathing." She sung and Harry froze in his movements. "But I cant see you, that is a conundrum." She said and Harry spun round to catch a glimpse of black hair before the figure disappeared again. "Why don't you show yourself human." She hissed and Harry resisted the urge to throw off the cloak and shout at her in frustration as he slowly moved and caught the sight of pale features as the figure kept moving.

"What are you?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"To use a clichéd line… your worst nightmare." The woman hissed and Harry was thrown off his feet from the force of a punch the cloak flying off him as he looked at the woman and winced holding his chest in pain.

"Let me guess, its dark, your damn fast, heightened hearing, no fur… you have to be a vampire right?" Harry guessed as his other hand grabbed his wand.

"So you have heard of us, interesting, not many have, or those that do believe that we are fakes. Things that do not really exist." She responded and lunged at Harry who rolled out of the way and stood up slowly.

"Well considering I am something that shouldn't exist in the eyes of people I guess we have something in common." Harry responded before pointing his wand at the vampire. "Incendio" he shouted and a ball of fire shot at the Vampire who after recovering from her shock dodged it at the last second.

"That was unusual." She muttered and charged Harry again who barely sidestepped.

"Incendio," Harry called again and she dodged the fireball.

"You will have to be faster than that." She mocked and Harry smirked as she got hit by another spell that she had sidestepped into.

"I was." Harry responded as the Vampire growled in frustration, the spell having little to no effect on her.

"You will pay for that." She complained as Harry launched another series of fireballs at her and she dodge each one before vanishing from Harry's view.

"Where are you?" Harry questioned before he felt a hand gripping his arm tightly, another hand holding his neck.

"You are too slow, much too slow." She mocked and Harry gasped for breath as her hand clenched tightly on his throat. "But you are the first person to amuse me in a while." She whispered and Harry with his free hand tried to claw hers away but she held fast with an iron grip.

"Drop the boy."

TBC


	5. City of

This was another fanfic idea which i came up with after going to a convention and brought a copy of the City of Villians Special Edition box. The characters in it had always been interesting to me so when i finally got the internet back i read about the history and bio of the characters which in turn led me to write the crossover here. strange dreams, kidnapping, character death, torture and Evil!Harry were the key ingredients here and i currently have this chapter and 2 more written, this i do have to say is one of my more darker stories... although the torture scene was reused and edited in my New Rapture fanfiction.

City of…

Harry Potter/City of Villains crossover

Summary: a new figure is stirring up trouble and after the boy who lived disappears from his home, he reappears and not to help.

Warning: Dark/Evil Harry, manipulation, mind control, torture.

Timeline: Set at the end of book 7 for Harry Potter.

Dislaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or City of Villains, they both belong to their respective owners. I'm just boring them for fanfic purposes and am not making money out of this.

Prologue: Restfulness

Harry was asleep, he knew he had to be, the place that surrounded him had recently been almost destroyed by Lord Voldermort.

He stood in the Great Hall the room was undisturbed, the large banners fluttering above the tables as an unearthly wind caused them to move. Harry walked through the school and examined the portraits, all empty.

Confusion was his main trail of thought wondering what his mind was showing him. He reached the top of Hogwarts and looked over the grounds to see no sign of disturbance. _What was the point of this dream?_

'_There does not have to be a point to everything.' _A voice responded and Harry spun around to see his mum standing before him.

"What is going on then? Why am I here if there is no point?" Harry asked.

"My Son, you are feeling lost after what has happened, you don't have to worry, Voldermort is gone, his soul passed on to the next life. You are at peace now. But that is why you feel lost isn't it?" She asked softly as she walked over to him.

"Of course I feel lost, I believed that I was going to die when I faced Voldermort. What am I supposed to do with myself?" Harry asked.

"No matter what you do, we will be proud of you." Lily responded and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The image of the castle faded away and her touch along with it and Harry spun round the darkness to see that she had disappeared. Slowly his dream showed him Hogwarts again though this time it was burning and strewn across the grounds were bodies. Harry had the urge to throw up as he looked at the devastation and then looked at the roof of Hogwarts to see a figure in black and white with long white hair floating above it watching with an expressionless face.

--

Harry was thrown out of his dream and sat up wiping the sweat from his face as he looked around his room. Since he no longer lived in Privet Drive, he had turned down the offer to stay at the Weasley's at least temporarily as he wanted time to be by himself, he even avoided Grimmuald place as he just wanted time to be by himself. He agreed to stay there when his birthday came round though for about a week before returning to Grimmuald Place. Looking at the window he saw an owl perched on the ledge. Harry opened the window, the owl flew in and dropped a letter before leaving.

Rubbing his eyes he opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to the circumstances of last year and your not attending of your seventh year I would like to meet with you concerning your N.E.W.T.s, if you can meet with me before your birthday, please send a response by owl as soon as possible._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry smiled, it looks like things were as they should, McGonagall was now Headmistress of the School and Harry briefly wondered who they would hire to replace her as Transfiguration teacher. Harry grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a reply agreeing to meet on the 29th, 2 days before his birthday and then sent the letter off with Hedwig. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 3am. He wondered if he would get to sleep again and also wondered on who that figure was.

He chalked it up to dodgy dreams, his subconscious trying to fill in an enemy to replace Voldermort when there were none to take his place.

Sure the dark lord was dead but his death eaters still lived, many had escaped the final battle after the death of Voldermort and were now fighting the Auror's in small skirmishes, Harry would have joined but after the final battle he just wanted to rest. He turned and looked out the window over the silent street where the Leaky Cauldron was built. Harry had never really paid much attention to Muggle London, but he was curious as to what was out there now. He finally realized that he had been secluded for all his life, even after he became a wizard he never took the time to explore places that he had never visited. Slowly he climbed back into the bed and tried to sleep hoping that with this sleep he would get a restful peace.

--

Harry awoke the next morning and got changed into some basic muggle clothes, after the defeat of Voldermort he had made sure to buy a new set of clothes to wear while in the muggle world. Tucking the wand into his pocket he exited his room and apparated so he was outside of Gringotts and then he paused just before he went to enter and wondered if they had forgiven him for breaking in yet. Oh well no time like the present to find out…

He walked in and immediately two Goblin guards pointed spears at him.

"I am here to withdraw money from my account and also to make a formal apology to the head of Gringotts." Harry stated and the two guards ushered him into an office at which a Goblin sat behind a desk.

"So this is Mr. Potter the infamous thief and man who defeated The Dark Lord." The Goblin stated and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You know me yet I do not know you." He commented calmly and the Goblin smiled a toothy smile.

"Of course, of course. I am Raxesb Evilblade and I am the Head of Gringotts." He said and Harry nodded his head.

"Well I am here to apologize for breaking into Gringotts. It was a necessary evil that helped in the destruction of Voldermort." Harry explained and Raxesb nodded his head.

"Of course, I understand that which is why deductions from your account have already been made for all the damages that were caused." Raxesb explained and Harry's jaw dropped.

"But then why the armed guards?" Harry asked and Raxesb chuckled.

"It is not often that we get the chance to intimidate wizards, that and I needed to talk to you about the closing of your trust fund since you have come of age."

"I assumed that would be the case, I understand that there is a Potter family vault?" Harry questioned and Raxesb nodded and handed a key to Harry.

"This is your new key, the most recent records of your holdings have been sent to your house and Gringotts would like to continue business with you." Raxesb stated and Harry bowed slightly to the Goblin.

"I would love to continue business here," Harry responded and with a goodbye from Raxesb he left the room and returned to the desk to get some money out.

Next stop for Harry: Muggle London.

TBC


	6. Eternal Fury

This was my complete overhaul of a Harry Potter/Buffy crossover that i wrote ages ago... in fact the only thing that still remains the same is the pairing Harry/Drusilla and the fact that Harry is turned into a vampire... it starts out with Spike and Drusilla going to kill the Boy Who Lived, but Drusilla changes her mind and instead convinces Spike to let her keep him as a pet. i have only written this chapter for this story, i gave up on it quite a while ago when i ran out of all inspiration. ah well you never know, i might be able to pick up the idea again when i finally get an idea.

Eternal Fury

A Harry Potter/Buffy crossover

Summary: a dark summer night at the Dursley's leads to disaster when someone knocks on the door. Vamp!Evil!Dark!Harry.

Genre: Action/Adventure

Rating: M

Note: the name used Spike Spiegel is the name taken from Cowboy Bebop I couldn't think of anything better to use

Pairing: Harry/Drusilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Dungeon Keeper. Each belong to their own separate groups and I am only using them for ideas in fanfiction.

Timeline: Set at the end of Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter. Before the episode "School Hard" of Buffy.

Prologue: and so it begins anew.

The weather sucked this summer. The rain continued to pour and due to the heat the air was humid and sticky. Harry was up in his room adding the finishing touches to his transfiguration homework and threw the quill down.

Leaning back on his chair he looked out the window wondering where about the guard was standing. A flash of lightning shot across the sky and Harry caught a glimpse of a woman in a black lace Victorian dress. Another bolt of lightning shot across the sky and there was no one there. He shook his head. "I must have been imagining it." He muttered before closing his book and preparing to head downstairs.

A loud knock on the door cut through the house and a shout followed soon after. "BOY GET THE DOOR!" Vernon yelled from his seat in the living room and harry sighed before walking down the stairs and opening the door.

"Evening kid, I'm detective Spike Spiegel, and I am looking for a Mr. Harry Potter." he commented and Harry studied the person he wore faded jeans and a black leather duster. His hair reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy with it being slicked back and bleached blonde.

"That's me, what's the problem?" Harry asked looking confused.

"The problem is mate that you're a target for several powerful beings…" Spike paused for a minute before his face changed. "And I'm one of them." Spike commented and reached through the thresh hold of the house grabbed Harry by the collar dragging him out and the door slamming shut behind Harry sealing him from his fate.

"My Spike impersonating a policeman when really he's the big bad wolf." A female voice whispered her voice cutting through the rain and darkness and Harry recognised her as the person he saw in the back garden moments ago. Harry kicked out at Spike hitting him in the shin catching him by surprise he released his grip on Harry and he darted off towards the park knowing that the door would not be opened fast enough he hoped to escape them.

A small whine came from Drusilla and Spike turned to face her. "Spike, you promised me a puppy…but you keep losing it." She stated and Spike sighed.

"I'll get it love, don't worry." He reassured and Drusilla perked up and smiled. "Now come on Dru lets go get him." Spike stated wrapping an arm around Drusilla as they walked towards the park. Spike had predicted that Harry would run that way if he had run that way would fall for the trap he had set.

--

Harry ran into the park the dark night and rain reducing visibility so much that he could only see a little bit in front of him. He slowed down to a walk as he peered over his shoulder keeping an eye out for Spike and Drusilla. Not seeing any sign of them Harry stopped to think about his next course of action and wondering where the hell the order was, surely they should have seen what was going on. Harry continued to walk not watching where he was stepping and trod on something metal. Harry dropped as something sharp clamped around his foot biting into the flesh and blood start to ooze out of the wound.

Harry yelled out in pain trying to pull apart the teeth of the trap that held him in spot. But the metal wouldn't budge and he looked up to see if the two vampires were following but still he couldn't see anyone.

"Looking for us?" A voice asked behind Harry and he spun round as best as he could to see Spike with Drusilla nuzzling against him with a small smile on her face.

Harry looked around past them trying to see where the order members were but Spike seeing this just laughed. "I shouldn't expect any help from your little bodyguards, Dru had fun disposing of those earlier." Spike explained.

"She tasted like cherries…" She paused her eyes having a distinct vacant look. "I used to eat them with my family at picnics until Angelus killed them all." Drusilla explained.

"Now we better hurry up because no doubt Dumbledore would have picked up the ward intrusion." Spike stated as he lifted a struggling Harry to his feet. "He's all yours Dru." Spike explained.

"A present. But it isn't my birthday." Drusilla exclaimed her face morphed into her vampiric form and he took Harry from Spikes grip pulling Harry close to her. Harry tried to pull away but couldn't realistically move due to the trap still holding his ankle. Drusilla pulled Harry's head to one side and he tensed in fear. Drusilla leant forwards her mouth next to his ear. "Don't worry kitten, mummy won't hurt you." She whispered as a hand came up brushing his cheek a nail digging into his cheek drawing blood. It oozed out of the wound before trickling down the side of his face. Drusilla leant in licking the blood and Harry shuddered.

"Dru, we don't have time for this, just eat the ponce and we can go." Spike interrupted.

"But I want to keep him." Drusilla responded looking up at Spike.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, you cant keep them! You repeatedly let your birds die…" Spike trailed off as she pouted at him. "No I am not going to fall for that again." Spike shouted in frustration and Drusilla looked down and a small dog like whine escaped from her. Spike tried to tune it out but something about Drusilla made him always want to do anything he could to please her. "Fine but you have to feed this one!" Spike snapped and then broke the chain that held the trap before looking at Drusilla "And if this one dies you cant have another."

Drusilla smiled at him her face changing back from its vampiric form. Spike took one look at Harry before punching him in the jaw and knocking him unconscious. He pulled a tennis ball out of his pocket. "Right Dru this thing if it really works activates in 30 seconds. You need to touch it and so does the kid if you plan to take him with us." Drusilla pulled one of Harry's hands on to the tennis ball and then placed one of hers on the ball and waited until the portkey activated and they disappeared from the park.

--

TBC

Well there is the first chapter hope you enjoy.


	7. Harlequin's Kiss

This story was my original idea for a Harry Potter/Batman crossover, but in the end i went with Cat's Cradle, which i think worked out better as a whole, because i only got this chapter done then it all just went downhill... in this Harley Quinn kills The Dursley's leading Harry on a path of vengeance against her but along the way his ideals begin to get corrupted leading him to loose his way.

The Harlequin's Kiss

A Harry Potter/Batman/Teen Titans Crossover

Summary: after the Dursleys won tickets for an all expenses paid trip to Gotham City, disaster strikes and Harry begins to get a new outlook on life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else claims authority over it. I do not own Batman it belongs to DC and anyone else who claims authority over it. This fanfiction is made for fun and not for profit, no money is being made from this fanfiction.

Warning: This story has Grey!Harry and Character death, if this is something that you don't like then please do not read.

Harry Potter Timeline: Set post OOTP.

Chapter 1: A meeting.

Gotham City, what was the Boy who lived doing in a city far away from UK and the Order of the Phoenix? Simple really, he had been bought by the Dursleys to Gotham after Dudley had won tickets in a phone in competition. Dudley wanted to go for a chance to see Batman although Vernon scoffed at the idea of Batman.

Harry however wasn't overly bothered he was too busy grieving over the loss of his Godfather Sirius Black and was feeling resentful to everyone, but especially himself. Since returning to Privet Drive he had barely spoken to anyone and he had also hardly eaten even the small portions that he had to have due to the Dursley diet plan, as he called it.

The flight to Gotham had been quiet until the time the meals were served and Dudley threw a tantrum about his dinner being too small. That caused many a raised eyebrow from the passengers, Harry smirked slightly as he realised the Dursleys wouldn't be able to keep up the persona of a perfect family if Dudley acted like the spoilt brat that he truly was.

Harry spent the majority of the time thinking about the Voldemort situation and trying to think of a plan on how to beat him.

If he was to do anything remotely dark to fight Voldemort, Harry knew that Fudge would jump all over him and treat him as if he was the next dark lord and arrest him. He also could expect no help from Fudge simply because he couldn't trust him to do the right thing if the going got tough.

Harry knew that Dumbledore would frown on anything that was even Grey in the eyes of the wizarding world as he was a key figure for the light. Harry was not happy though everything that had happened to him had been through the manipulation of Dumbledore.

And worst of all Harry wouldn't be able to do anything to Voldemort with the self proclaimed light magic as his only weapon. He needed some bigger weapons.

--

The first of two weeks passed quickly for Harry, mainly because they ordered him to stay in the hotel room while they visited the sights… Harry didn't mind though it allowed him to plan. With some of the money he had 'borrowed' from Vernon when he hadn't been paying attention at the airport Harry had purchased a pen and small notepad. That was now almost full of ideas and notes on Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dumbledore, Fudge and the Order of the Pheonix.

It was getting late when the Dursleys returned with several bags filled with Clothes and Harry quickly stashed the notepad and pen under the sofa which he was forced to sleep on because Dudley had become that large that he required both beds in the second bedroom to be pushed together to fit his mass. Harry was still amazed at how he managed to fit in the plane to Gotham.

Harry sat and listened to Vernon go on for about half an hour as he said about ungrateful people looking at them with criticizing eyes and then threw a bag at Harry and ordered him to change. "Boy people are beginning to get suspicious about why you are never around so tonight we are going out and you will not say a word." He growled and Harry internally smiled and went in to the bathroom to get changed.

"Their perfect idealistic dream is being shattered by the people who aren't blind to their lies. This is slowly going great." Harry quietly laughed as he changed and tried to flatten his hair. (to no success) and walked back out to see the Dursleys were still getting changed. "I'm also surprised they managed to find clothes that would fit them." Harry chuckled under his breath as Vernon reappeared.

"Whats so funny boy!" He snapped and Harry shook his head.

"Nothing Uncle." Harry responded and his face quickly lost the smile.

"Good! Now this meal is with the person who ran the contract the Head of Wayne Industries, Bruce Wayne. Now I don't want you to mess this up boy this could be really big for us and I don't want any of your freakiness messing this up." Vernon ordered and Harry nodded all the while smiling internally.

'_It doesn't matter if I don't do anything they will still mess it up. Vernon is probably going to try and do a business deal right there at the dinner table… probably has a contract all drawn up and folded in his pocket' _Harry silently mused.

--

Needless to say Harry was indeed correct. Vernon about halfway through the dinner had started to talk about a contract between Grunnings the small time drill business and Wayne Industries… needless to say Wayne wasn't taking the bait much to the dismay of Vernon.

The meal ended on a slightly tense term but overall Harry was having a lot of fun watching his Uncle self destruct and try to maintain a good composure.

When the meal finished the Dursleys said their goodbyes and left, instead of waiting for the car that took them to the restaurant to turn up Vernon grew impatient and said that he had noticed a Taxi stand around the corner on the way in. they crossed the road and begun to walk along an alley when a person in a jester outfit jumped in front of them and pointed a gun at them. Harry took a step back in surprise and Petunia screamed and hid behind Vernon as did Dudley although his mass far exceeded that of his uncle. The figure laughed and Harry realised that she was mental and then it hit him who it was.

It was Harley Quinn, the cohort of the Joker.

Harry grimaced and placed and arm covering his mouth and his nose as he tuned out Harley speaking as she threw a small green bomb. A couple of seconds later it didn't explode but started to release green gas around the Dursleys and he watched in shock as they begun to laugh uncontrollably not even stopping to breath as they slowly suffocated with their own laughter. As they dropped and slowly became motionless and the cloud of smoke begun to disperse Harry heard only the laughter of Harley Quinn and saw that the Dursleys were not moving.

_Kill the spare_

_Sirius falling through the veil_

_The motionless bodies of the Dursleys killed just moments ago._

Those three incidents remained locked in his head he closed his eyes so he didn't see the large smiles that were now prominent on the Dursleys faces.

But the images continued.

_Cedric hitting the floor_

_Sirius disappearing in the veil_

_The Dursleys…_

He may not have liked them but they were still family. The last connection to his family was taken away from him.

"Don't know why Mistah J wanted you and your family dead kid but what he orders, he gets." She smiled and raised the gun at him.

The wand was summoned from his pocket to his hand and Harry fired off a stunning curse to which she jumped out of the way and clapped.

"This is fun shall we continue playing?" Harley asked and Harry fired off several more spells at Harley who easily dodged them and then tried to kick Harry but his years of Quidditch practice as a seeker allowed him to roll out of the way in time. "Kid, your not supposed to fight back like this." She pouted and Harry just growled.

"You killed the last of my family!" Harry shouted.

"And I don't care kid." She responded and Harry lunged at her but she sidestepped and her elbow slammed into his back knocking him down on his knees. "Now be a good boy and die." She stated calmly and aimed the gun at the back of his head. It clicked once and the flag popped out she leant down and wrapped her arm around his shoulder waving the flag in front of his face. "Gotcha."

"Not so fast." Harry stated and grabbed hold of her arm and sloppily flipped her over his shoulder. She landed in front of him and kicked her foot up hitting him in the jaw and then flipping back to her feet and aiming the gun at his head.

"That's just not funny." She pouted and went to pull the trigger again.

A short whistling sound echoed through the semi quiet alley and Harley yelped in pain as a batarang hit her hand knocking her aim but the flag still shot out.

And into the arm of Harry piercing straight through it. "See what you made me do now!?" She shouted at the figure Harry couldn't see.

"I don't care. You will not kill another person." The figure growled and Harley looked startled.

"Hey cant we talk about this I mean does this really have to resolve to violence?" She asked and was then sent flying by a kick. Harry, still clutching his arm as he tried to sit up and see what was happening heard the distinctive sound of sirens.

"Well that's my cue, time to exit stage left." And with that Harley Quinn begun to run off and Batman gave chase.

The police soon turned up and Harry found himself being looked at suspiciously but was taken to the hospital when the paramedics turned up to deal with the injury in his arm.

TBC

Well here we go my alternate idea for a crossover although this one is a bit darker. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


	8. Lahmia

This story was one which came about when i started reading the Genevieve omnibus (good books i really do recommend them) and as i was also reading Deathly Hallows (i got the books on the same day) crossover ideas began to enter my mind... i really need to stop reading more than one book at a time, i only get more ideas which make my head hurt... anyway back on topic, This had a Lahmian Vampire thrown into the world of Harry Potter and she naturally stumbles across him and uses him to help her return to her own dimension with the agreement of her training him. it also included a marriage contract with Susan Bones since she was a character that had always interested me but i never did anything with said character.

Title: Lahmia

Summary: Harry Potter has a new and more dangerous threat, one he doesn't know how to fight.

Rating: M for violence in later chapters

Disclaimer: The Lahmian vampires and all things recognisable with that belong to Games Workshop. All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

This is set Post OOTP

This will be an OC/Harry and Genevieve/Harry/Susan Bones story

Dark!Vampire!Harry

Prologue

She stood in the darkness of the streets looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings the buildings were more advanced and sturdier then any that she had seen in the Empire or the Elven Kingdom which she had briefly visited before her change. There were horseless chariots every where around the street. She looked up to see the torches that lit the street not the familiar torches that she was used to seeing.

The street itself was deadly quiet as she stepped along it there was no one about, no guards patrolling the streets no sign of life what so ever. She cursed her luck, that there was no one around the hunger was gnawing at her, she had not fed for days.

Continuing her walk across the streets her keen senses heard a creak from the gates to her left and she spun around the gate that she could have sworn was closed was now swinging open in the gentle summer breeze. She walked over to the gate and silently stepped in the gate creaking shut behind her. She paused as she sensed something familiar in the air.

The taste of magic.

It was different to what she had come up against before but that was to be expected in this different location, where ever here was. Several voices echoed different words that she was unfamiliar with the words used but heard the cries of pain from a different person. She sneaked forwards at a slightly faster rate and saw a group of four people surrounding a child of 15 each pointing sticks at him… the child was writhing in pain on the floor and she realised the sticks must have been channelling the magic. She saw the child drop to the floor his body twitching slightly and they continued what ever spell they were casting.

Normally she wouldn't have cared if they were torturing someone but this was a child, to torture a child that was reprehensible.

Moving through the shadows silently and quickly she was a mere 5 feet away from them when they first noticed her.

The three turned to face her and laughed. "Stick around muggle we will happily get to you next." A female stated as she readied her stick.

"And we know how to treat people of your class." A male sneered behind his mask and the witch begun to mutter the words for a spell and that was all the sign that she needed as she closed the distance between her and the witch before she had even finished a syllable.

"I do not know what you are talking about." She muttered as she pulled out a jewel encrusted dagger and sliced open the throat of the witch who's eyes which were visible behind the mask widened in shock as she dropped the wand and clutched at her throat as blood trickled from the wound. She spun round and threw the dagger at the second, the blade pierced the mask and he dropped to the floor. The third growled in anger and she laughed and signalled for him to wait.

"Why fight me, when you can fight your friends?" She asked and gestured with her hands and the two who had just died slowly dragged themselves up. "I do hate zombies but when you have a situation available to use… well why not?" She asked and the zombies shuffled towards the Death Eater who was frozen in terror, they reached him and forced him down as they clawed and tore chunks of flesh off of him with their teeth.

She ignored his screams as he was killed and turned to the fourth one who had dropped his wand and stood there in surprise and horror as she ran forwards and grabbed him, pulling his head to the side he tried to fight back but she held onto him with an iron grip and bit down on his neck spilling his life fluid and beginning to drink.

When she was finished she resurrected the body and turned to the boy who now lay on the floor in the foetal position she was to kill him, to prevent witnesses. She walked over to him and knelt down brushing the hair from his face and studying the lightning bolt. "He might be of use to me, living I have shelter in this strange world, dead he is just another corpse." She stated and stepped back. "But to do this I shall need to stay secret for now, to all bar him." Slowly her shape changed and she shrunk and took the form of a small black cat and curled up next to the boy. With a last thought she ordered the zombies to exit the town and collapse somewhere where people wouldn't find them.

--

Harry awoke before dawn, the first thought that came to his mind was why was he sleeping in the middle of the park. His second thought was why was he aching so much?

Then he remembered, Death Eaters had attacked him last night!

Looking around Harry saw no trace of them, the only sign of a disturbance was a small pool of blood and bits of skin that looked like it had been pulled off. Harry looked slightly green and resisted the urge to throw up at the sight and pulled himself shakily to his feet using the old climbing frame that was only just standing after the punishment that Dudley and his gang had dealt to it over the years.

A noise cut through the silence and Harry looked around in confusion and fear thinking the Death Eaters might have returned.

The noise came again and Harry looked around still seeing nothing kept turning to try and pinpoint it.

A clawing on his leg caught his attention and Harry looked down to see a small black cat. It meowed at him and rubbed against his leg and Harry reached down scratching behind its ear and causing the cat to purr. "The Dursley's are going to kill me…" Harry groaned before starting to walk off but a loud meow stopped him in his tracks and he turned to the black cat and looked apologetically at him. "The Dursley's wont let me keep you." Harry stated. "And I can't stay here all day." He apologised but the cat just stared at him as if saying 'yeah and?' Harry sighed and walked back to the cat picking it up. "I guess annoying the Dursley's does sound fun." Harry laughed and carried the cat out of the park and back towards the house. "You just have to keep quiet." Harry muttered and the cat again meowed before going silent and Harry walked up to the house and tried the door… Unlocked, guess the Dursley's forgot to lock the door. Harry opened the door and quickly went up the stairs and into his room. Closing the door he walked over to his bed and placed the cat down on it. The cat stretched and then curled up in a ball. Harry smiled and walked back out of the door closing it behind him as he went downstairs to prepare breakfast for the Dursleys.

--

Curled up on the bed she was amused at how easy it was to trick this person into taking her in, now all she had to do was find a way back to the Silver Pinnacle… wherever that was now, she had to report to Neferata… But if she was unable to find a way back then it wouldn't be all that bad after all she could easily change this world and take over.

TBC


	9. Path of the Soul

Well this idea stemmed from watching too much Naruto and reading too many fanfics, it uses the overused idea of Harry being taken from the doorstep of the Dursleys and being trained as a Ninja in Konoha, i got 3 chapters in on this fanfic before getting stuck with which team i was going to stick Harry on, i had the option of A) Team Gai with Rock Lee and co and eventually pairing him up with TenTen, B) Team Kakashi and eventually leading to a pairing between him and Sakura and finally C) having an individual instructor and pairing him up with said Instructor, Anko. I'm still trying to make my mind up on that one

Path of the Soul

A Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any profit from this story I am only writing it for fun

Pairings: either Harry/Anko Mitarashi or Harry/Sakura or Harry/TenTen

Rating: M

Summary: What if the boy who lived had been taken from his aunt and uncles doorstep on that night, what if it had been by the village of the hidden leaf

Prologue: Taken in

October 31st, Halloween.

James and Lily Potter were dead, killed by Lord Voldemort, that much was to be expected after all he was the most evil wizard in more than a century and the self proclaimed lord of magic… any who fought him ended up dieing.

However there is something that didn't happen to the plan of the dark lord, when he tried to kill Harry Potter, the only child of James and Lily the curse backfired, instead of killing the boy, the protection formed by his mothers sacrifice reversed the curse and hit Voldemort, ripping his soul from his body and destroying the house.

--

Now as the next morning slowly rolled around Harry was at his place on the doorstep of the Dursleys, placed there by Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts. This was to protect Harry from outside threats, unfortunately he didn't take in to account the inside threats of the Dursleys and their intense dislike for anything magical.

Luckily for Harry, fortune was still shining on him. A figure leaping from roof to roof had spotted the bundle in a basket and had stopped to investigate.

"Whats this?" the man questioned as he moved the blanket from the face of Harry to see what was there. "Someone left a child on the doorstep?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper as he saw the scar above the childs forehead and jumped back in surprise. "Woah, the dark energy pouring from that curse mark is unbelievable." He muttered and closed his eyes briefly, "But the amount of chakra that comes from him as well is amazing for someone at this young an age. If he was to be trained then he could prove a skilled ninja." He muttered as he knelt down and lifted the child out of the basket and the letter that had been placed in there with Harry fluttered to the floor. "huh?" the man looked at the letter and lifted it up, folding it he placed it in his pocket and quickly left the area, people would be waking up soon.

--

"Hey Naruto, are you hiding from the sensei again?" A ten year old Harry asked as he sat on the fence staring at a part of the wall that looked exactly the same as the rest of the wall. There was no response as the instructors jumped by and Harry shook his head and laughed. "Man you are in BIG trouble when they catch you… I mean really… scribbling Graffiti over the giant stone Hokage statues in the mountain… that's just a bit tacky don't you think." Harry asked and took a sip of his drink. "You know you cant stay still forever." Harry laughed.

"Your right I cant." The voice of Naruto said and what caught Harry's surprise was the fact that he wasn't camouflaged against the wall he was standing behind the fence where he was sitting.

"Bloody Hell man don't do that!" Harry shouted as he lost his balance and fell face first into the ground.

"Wow and I thought you were an excellent tracker." Naruto commented sarcastically and Harry laughed.

"And I thought you were hiding from the people who are now standing right behind you." Harry stated as he leant over the fence and Naruto spun around and saw several of the instructors and yelled in shock and tried to run but they grabbed his arms and stopped him from fleeing.

"You're in big trouble this time." They growled and Naruto looked scared.

"I'll see you at the graduation exams." Harry chuckled and darted off towards the school building.

Over the ten years he had been here there had been a lot of interesting things he had seen over the years, his training to control his chakra had gone well or so he thought but he still tended to use a lot larger quantity than was actually necessary normally leaving him a bit more drained than others when performing certain jutsu's. it was something he needed to improve on, but didn't have the patience.

Today was the graduation exam, he had to pass this otherwise he would be stuck there for another year until the next ones rolled around.

The people in the village were weird, adults were hesitant around him, children seemed spooked by him but what was even worse was that Naruto received the same treatment, in fact his was even worse… Harry had realized this is what had caused him to goof off like that. It was just to get attention, he wanted people to notice him.

Arriving at the school Harry wandered in and down the corridor until he reached the classroom and slid open the door walking in he looked around at the group of students that were there and then spotted the person that made him most curious.

Sasuke… what was his problem. He always pushed everyone away and was cold towards anyone that spoke to him, it confused Harry how he was the most popular student of the school, hell the girls threw themselves at him but he just walked away.

That brought him to his next person that kept coming into his thoughts, Sakura… she was attractive, smart, funny, sweet… everything. But she was also head over heels for Sasuke. Walking to his seat he sat down on the desk in front of it and twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Iruka to appear to start the examination. His patience was running thin though as he continued to twiddle his thumbs he begun to whistle which caused many of the group to turn to face him and look at him with varying degrees of confusion. Sasuke looked over to Harry and nodded his head before turning away.

Even though Sasuke was cold he was still an ally. They had a mutual respect for each other and sometimes trained together… although that was rare.

Sasuke was good… in fact he was damn good.

The door opened again and Naruto stumbled in, he turned to the group smiled sheepishly and waved with a nervous laugh before heading and sitting down.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. Iruka walked in moments later and stood, leaning against the blackboard and scanned the class.

"Well, today is the day, the graduation exams, to become Genin, do you think you are ready? Do you think you have what it takes? If you don't feel free to leave and try again next year." He stated calmly while staring intently at Naruto, who Harry noted was staring back just as intently. "Well then, shall we begin?" Iruka asked.

"Everyone, line up!" He ordered and the class quickly begun to shuffle around to form a line.

Harry smiled, this was going to be fun.

TBC

Well my new idea for a fanfic, although it's a crossover that has been done by others tons of times before, I finally wanted to try it.

Don't worry this wont be like my usual where Dumbledore is manipulative EVIL old fool, he'll still be manipulative but will have the best interest of Harry at heart.


	10. Team Xtreme

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nor do I own WWE I am just borrowing both to write this fanfiction

Story Title: Team Extreme

Summary: Harry finds out he has more relatives on his fathers side than Dumbledore originally stated. He finds out when he is on a trip in America with the Dursley's and they are at WWE RAW.

Time Period: Post Half Blood Prince with the following changes: Snape didn't kill Dumbledore, Horcruxes don't exist and Harry Potter is set modern day. Snape is Potions Professor again and Remus has been rehired as the DADA Teacher

WWE RAW: Set post Wrestlemania 24 with minor modifications like Matt returned on schedule and wasn't held back for longer and Jeff didn't get suspended and he and Matt have the tag titles

Pairings: Harry/Ashley

Chapter 2: The Summer Vacation

They entered the office, luckily Vince was not busy at the moment and was willing to see them. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he looked over at Matt and Jeff and then noticed Harry. "I assume he is one of the competition winners." He said and Matt and Jeff nodded.

"He is Harry Potter." Matt started and then smiled. "And he is also one of the reasons we came to speak to you." Matt said.

"Oh and what do you need to talk to me about?" Vince questioned and Jeff pointed at Harry.

"Allow me to introduce you to our second cousin twice removed." Jeff introduced and Vince looked surprised.

"This seems like one extremely big coincidence for him to win the competition and then turn up here." Vince said.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth." Jeff said in response. "As far as we knew, he has been dead for the last seventeen years." Jeff explained and Vince looked confused. "It's a long story and I'll fill you in after the show." Jeff said and Vince nodded. "Now we wanted to ask you a favour. A really big one." Jeff said and Vince seemed to know where he was going.

"You want to ask if he can travel with us." Vince explained and the Hardy Boys nodded. "I don't see why not, and we should be able to give him something to do while we travel." He said and looked at Harry. "That is, if that is what you want to do Mr Potter." Vince said and Harry nodded.

"I want to get to know the family I didn't even know I had, if it means working, I don't mind at all." Harry said and Vince nodded.

"Jeff as you know you are about to start up a series with Randy Orton for his title, do you think you can work Harry into it as well?" Vince asked.

"If we can get him up to speed then certainly." Jeff explained.

"Well then Matt, Jeff, I have things I need to prepare for and the show has just started, I will speak to you later." He said and the Trio left the office and wandered back down the corridor. "So now you're on the road with us!" Jeff said to Harry. "I have to tell you its going to be tough for you to adjust at first but you should get used to it quite quickly." Jeff explained and Harry just nodded trying to work out how all this was happening so quickly.

"Jeff, Matt!" A voice shouted and a staff worker ran up to them.

"What's up?" Matt asked looking at the guy.

"Your match is the first one remember Matt." The worker said and Matt muttered under his breath for several seconds before running off. "Jeff, you need to get everything sorted for your interview." The worker said and Jeff cursed and then turned to Harry.

"Ok Harry, we have to disappear, if you head to the end of this corridor, turn left then take the next right and then it's the third door down. That's our locker room, no one should be in there so just let yourself in." Jeff said and Harry nodded and started to walk of as Jeff laughed.

"What did you just do?" The worker asked as Harry went round the corner.

"Sent him to the womens locker room." Jeff responded as he started laughing like crazy and walked away.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry turned to the left and then followed down to the next turn and walked up to the door that Jeff directed him to and walked into the room.

And spun around as he heard the girls scream. "What are you doing here?" One of them shouted and Harry held up his hands.

"This isn't Matt and Jeff's locker room is it." Harry said and felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Jeff playing tricks again?" She asked and Harry nodded quickly. "And who are you?" She asked and Harry held up the Pass card that he had been given not turning his head.

"Harry Potter, my cousin won the competition that was hosted and won four tickets and when I got here I had a rather strange occurrence." Harry explained.

"I love British accents." Another woman said walking up behind him and Harry felt his cheeks flush.

"Candice, you're making him nervous!" The other woman chided and Candice laughed.

"Jeff told me the directions which led to his locker room… which apparently isnt his locker room at all." Harry explained quickly.

"You need to go two more doors down." The unnamed woman said and then Harry found himself being pushed into the corridor. "Now out! This is the women's locker room!" She shouted and the door slammed shut before he could turn around. Harry turned and let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding and then walked down to the door and into it seeing the Hardy Boys written on the door and took a seat near where the TV was and flicked it on to watch the show.

*-*-*-*-*-

The show went by quickly and Matt entered the locker room after his match and sat down talking to Harry trying to learn more about his past and the relatives when Jeff walked in. "Hey Harry, did you find the locker room?" Jeff asked with a big grin and Matt frowned.

"What did you do?" Matt asked.

"I had to get ready for my interview so I gave Harry directions." Jeff explained.

"Yeah to the women's locker room!" Harry said and Jeff burst out laughing.

"Well you came out with all appendages attached." Jeff responded with a smirk and Matt shook his head.

"You really didn't waste time did you Jeff?" Matt asked and he shrugged in response.

"Why waste time when you can have fun with jokes." Jeff questioned and Matt rolled his eyes.

"You do realise he could have been thrown out?" Matt questioned and Jeff shrugged.

"The majority of Divas weren't going to arrive until about a quarter of the way through the show, the only ones there were Ashley and Candice." Jeff explained and Matt smirked.

"And you never thought they would want to get revenge?" Matt questioned and Jeff shook his head.

"They understand a…" Jeff was cut off as a hand connected with the back of his head. "OW!" He said and turned to face the person who had hit him. "Ashley! Hi! You didn't hear that did you?" Jeff asked quickly and Ashley smirked and nodded.

"So this is one of the competition winners." She said walking forwards to Harry who was trying desperately to keep eye contact and not stare at her chest.

"Trust us when we say, you do not want to meet the other three winners." Matt said and Jeff laughed. "But the good thing is that he is sticking around with us." Matt said and Ashley looked confused.

"Why would he be staying with you?" Ashley questioned.

"Well he has a distinct trait that follows on our side of the family." Matt explained and pointed at the messy black hair.

"And you worked out you were relatives because of his hair?" Ashley said working out where this was going.

"Well that and we both know the same manipulative ass who told us our entire family except for the group which we lived with was dead." Matt added and Ashley looked even more confused.

"But why would anyone do that?" Ashley asked.

"Unfortunately we can't say," Matt said. "Big secrecy thing and if we told you we'd have to kill you." He said laughing and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you have your little secrets." She responded.

"Anyway, I think we need to celebrate." Jeff said.

"Celebrate?"

"Sure, we just found long lost family!" Jeff explained and Ashley shook her head.

"You do realise that he can't legally drink." Ashley said pointing at Harry.

"Who said we were going out anywhere? That's what the hotel is for!" Jeff responded and Ashley laughed.

Harry was trying to keep up with the conversation as Ashley and Jeff quickly discussed all kinds of things about the nights show and what was going on and Harry turned to Matt. "Help!" He pleaded and Matt laughed patting him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Ok, ok, calm down you two." Matt said standing up. "We can't leave until this evening after the show ends and Randy ambushes Jeff over the comments he made in his interview…" Matt started. "Which point he will come here, I will be trying to get him and Kennedy who I am meant to be starting a feud with over the next several weeks will hit me with a chair." He explained and the three nodded though Harry looked amazed at what would happen and how calmly they were discussing the violence. "Randy will take the chair off of Kennedy and enter the room as Jeff tries to go after him and you two stop him." Matt continued and Harry's eyes widened. "Feel like taking a chair shot for the story line?" Matt asked and Harry, wide eyed looked thoughtful for several moments before nodding. "Now the chair does actually hit and it does hurt but Randy is good at what he does." Matt explained.

"Matt you can't be serious!" Ashley protested and Matt shrugged.

"It's either that or have him stand in a corner looking completely out of place." Matt responded. "Besides, after that Jeff and Randy will start fighting and Jeff will initially get the upper hand but Randy will RKO him." Matt explained.

"So why are we all losing in this?" Harry questioned. "I mean doesn't that make him seem like some super strong bad guy who can't be beaten?" Harry questioned.

"It makes the crowd hate him, it builds up for the next week and it moves the story line along by giving us a vengeance path to take." Matt explained.

"And what about me? I don't think that Randy would leave me standing here alone while the rest of you are down and out." Ashley explained.

"Are you willing to take an RKO as well?" Matt asked and after a moments thought she nodded. "Well I think that after Jeff goes down Randy goes to leave you confront him and he turns and RKO's you in return." Matt explained.

"Sounds good overall." Ashley agreed.

"Good because except for the bit about Harry, that was how the writers made it." Matt explained and went to tell the necessary changes to the ending.

"Well this is going to be fun." Harry muttered.

"Welcome to the business, a trial by chair shots." Jeff said and slapped Harry on the back with a laugh. "Trust me, it does get better."

*-*-*-*-*-

It was nearing the end of the show and Harry was nervous, Randy Orton was about to come to the door and the last segment was about to begin. "Harry, sit." Ashley said forcefully and Harry walked over to a chair and sat down. "Close your eyes." She said softly and he did so, "now take a deep breath." She continued and he did as ordered. "And release," She finished and Harry sighed as he felt himself calm down. "The big thing here is that you have to act naturally when doing it." Ashley said. "Just go with the flow." Ashley said and no sooner had she finished the door slammed open.

"JEFF!" Randy shouted that as he stood there looking extremely pissed off at the Interview that happened earlier.

"What do you want Orton?" Matt asked immediately standing up and the other three followed suit.

"Not you, your nothing Matt!" Randy mocked and Matt took a step forwards. "After all your biggest claim to fame was Lita dumping you." Randy mocked and Matt charged at him.

WHAM

He crumpled as a chair swung into his head and Randy took the chair and stepped over Matt as Mr. Kennedy begun stomping away at Matt.

Jeff went to move forwards but Harry and Ashley grabbed his arms preventing him from moving. "Look at that, Jeff after all those tough words you had to say, you hide behind a kid and a girl!" Randy mocked and Harry glared in annoyance.

"Back off Orton." Ashley said as she and Harry pushed Jeff back away from Orton.

"No I want a word with Jeff, and if I have to go through you to get it so be it." Orton said and swung the chair at Harry who barely brought his hands up to absorb some of the blow as he collapsed to the ground holding his head in pain.

Jeff threw a punch at Orton and Orton dropped the chair, the two traded blows back and forth. Jeff started to gain the advantage kicking him in the midsection and setting him up for the twist of fate but Orton countered using the momentum to spin Jeff into an RKO on the steel chair. Randy stood up and smirked at the camera and turned to walk out and Ashley walked forwards grabbing his arm.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Ashley snapped in anger and Orton stopped walking.

"You gonna let go?" Orton asked calmly and Ashley refused to let go of his arm.

"What the hell is wrong…" She begun to say but Orton spun around and hit her with the RKO laying her out unconscious on the floor as he stood up again and did his trademark pose for several seconds until the cameras were lowered. Several more moments and the group started getting up and Randy offered a hand to Harry.

"You did good kid." He said and then walked out.

"Considering we threw you in at the deep end I think he did better than good." Ashley commented with a smile and Harry looked at the ground as a blush crept up on him.

"Now, now Ashley, don't go corrupting our cousin." Matt said jokingly and Ashley pouted slightly. "Anyway, back to the hotel to celebrate." Matt said changing the train of thought.

"And some aspirin." Harry said rubbing his head where the chair hit.

"Or do you just want Ashley to kiss it better?" Jeff asked with a laugh causing Harry to blush even more.

"No," Harry protested weakly causing more laughter and Ashley put on a mock offended look.

"So I'm not good enough for you am I?" She snapped and Harry's eyes widened.

"It's… not… but… Curse you Jeff!" Harry shouted as they laughed even more.

"Anyway, time to head to the hotel." Matt interrupted and the four left the locker room.

TBC

I wrote this in about 30 minutes, it was an idea I had when I was watching wrestling the other day, in the end it would result in a Harry/Ashley pairing but shortly after writing this chapter out (its bad I know but I was just going rough copy with this idea) I had a new one which I am currently working on


	11. unown power

Unknown Power

A Pokemon/Harry Potter fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own Harry Potter they both belong to their respective creators and whoever else has control over them, which isn't me and I am writing this for fun and am not making any money out of this.

*-*-*-*-

Chapter 2: Lost

"Well this place could prove to be more cheerful." Jack muttered as they walked along the corridors.

"The paint scheme is really not for the happy people is it?" Whitney responded trying to make light heartedness of the situation. She turned and looked at a portrait studying the person. "the owners must be really uptight… I mean have you looked at this portrait?" She asked and then jumped back with a scream as the portrait glared at her.

"Who are you calling uptight?" It asked and she screamed again. Jack had jumped back his hand instinctively going for a Poke Ball as he saw the portrait move and stare at him. "And what do you intend to do with that?" The picture asked and Jack placed it back on his belt before grabbing Whitney's arm and darting towards the stairs to try and escape.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked as he skidded to a halt in front of a picture that had curtains pulled over it.

"I have no idea, do you think a Ghost Pokemon might be the cause of it all?" She asked and Jack Shrugged.

"Possibly but none that I have ever heard of could talk." He explained. "Oh I don't care lets just get out of here." Jack stated and Whitney nodded, turned and tripped landing with a loud thud on the ground. "You Ok?"

"FREAKS! MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF HERE YOU DISGUSTING FREAKS!" a loud voice shrieked and Jack turned to face the picture that had opened to show a woman shouting at them. Jack stood there in shock and blinked in surprise. A hand went for the Poke ball but a voice from down the corridor echoed.

"Shut up!" The figure shouted as he came round the corner and pulled the curtains closed.

Jack looked at him and then finally was able to speak, "what the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"That much should be obvious." He responded as Jack helped Whitney to her feet. "That charming lady was my dear old mother." He said with a sigh and led the two downstairs. "Now no doubt you are hungry and even though we have no idea who you are, Molly would kill me if we didn't sort you out with some food." He said and led them down to the Kitchen and the two sat down. "Now, I need to know names." He stated and the two nodded.

"I am Whitney, a gym leader from Goldenrod City." She introduced and The person nodded while looking a bit perplexed.

"I am Jack, my goal is to become the best pokemon trainer in the world." He stated and the man now looked completely confused.

"What is a pokemon?" He asked and the two looked at each other with confusion… How could he not know what a Pokemon was.

"You really don't know what a pokemon is?" Jack asked and he nodded. "Really?"

"Really." He said.

"You can't be serious!" Jack stated and the guy smiled slightly.

"Actually I am Sirius, I'm also positive that I have never heard of these creatures." The guy now identified as Sirius informed

"Pokemon stands for Pocket Monsters. There are hundreds of known varities and still there are many that haven't been discovered. They come in all different types and sizes like humans do and all have powers that we cant even imagine." She explained. "Trainers like Jack capture and train them so that both he and the pokemon can become stronger and learn as they travel to battle gym leaders like myself to become known as the top trainer. Not all people are trainers though, some prefer the breeding side and raise pokemon and don't battle with them. Others like Professor Oak are scientist who study pokemon to try and learn their secrets." She explained and took a deep breath as the man looked at them in confusion.

"So do you have any of these pokemon on you?" He asked and the two nodded. "Am I allowed to see them?" He asked and the two looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Of course since we are indoors we can only show you the smaller ones… that's if you don't want us to wreck the place." Jack added as he grabbed a pokeball.

"Wait they are in there? How do they fit?" he questioned and Jack shrugged.

"That's technology for you. I don't know and I never bothered to sit and work it out." Jack muttered as he pressed the release button and the Haunter appeared. "This is Shadow. Well the proper name is Haunter but some trainers give their pokemon nicknames like I do. This is a ghost pokemon and he has a habit of playing tricks." Jack added as an after thought as the haunter moved around looking at the man. "Oh and I never did hear what your name was." Jack commented as he recalled Shadow.

"I think that you two are far from home." Sirius stated.

"Well that much was obvious considering the fact that you have never heard of pokemon." Jack stated sarcastically.

"Well you've appeared in the middle of a war… if the death eaters find out you have these creatures that are as strong as you say they are, well you're in trouble." Sirius stated and the two looked at each other in shock.

"We're not even involved in this war how can we become a problem?" Whitney questioned.

"Your appearance didn't go unnoticed. The moment you arrived is the same time the protective spells and enchantments around a house we were protecting collapsed. They know you are here." Sirius informed and Whitney looked thoughtful while Jack just placed his head on the table.

"Not again! I thought Team Galactic were a freaking problem! But now some new group are gong to be out to take my pokemon from me…" He trailed off in annoyance. "No more!" Jack snapped and stood up. "I'm out of here, away from this, I don't want to get involved." Jack stated and stormed out along the corridor and moments later a slam of the front door was heard.

"Once he calms down he might be ok…" Whitney responded with a shrug… she had only just met him and had no idea how he would react.

"He can't get back in though, the protections around the house stop anyone from getting in unless they are told by the secret keeper. The only reason you are in is because the wards were bypassed by a person that knew of the location." Sirius explained and Whitney spun round to where he had just left.

"This isn't good then…" Whitney muttered not knowing what to do.

TBC

this is chapter 3 of a so far 5 chapters that i have written pokemon/Harry Potter crossover story, i like it so far but i dont see myself posting it until later on after i have posted another couple of chapters for my main story, but it started off with the Unown throwing Jack, my OC and Whitney the Goldenrod Gym Leader into the Harry Potter world (Cliché i know) its currently stopped though cause i am struggling to get inspiration to write anything at the moment.


	12. Hunter

Background for this idea, i recently got a copy of Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines and i loved playing it, Jeanette had to be my favourite character from the game, this idea stemmed from a brief chat i had with a friend about the Hunter: The Reckoning roleplay that i plan to run in the future and his Mage one that he was planning to run and i just ran with an idea that formed in my head.

Summary: During the summer before Harry's Seventh year, he meets a woman at a Night Club and is thrown into a new world hidden from sight, a World of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or World of Darkness, they each belong to their respective owners and I'm just jumping into the huge sandbox that is there.

Notice: I'm messing about with ages a bit, with the seventh years being aged 18.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Jeanette,

_January 31__st_

She crashed through the second story window landing on the cold, wet concrete the flames on her shirt extinguishing as the momentum caused her to role several feet along the floor. She groaned in pain pulling herself to her knees looking as her current life burnt and wondered if any of the people in the Asylum would escape.

"Hunters." She whispered sadly, a combination of her tears and the rain causing her make up to run. "Worked it out at last." She sighed as she slammed her fists into the ground angrily. "I won't be beaten! I will be back!" She smiled darkly licking the blood off of her fingers. "But not yet I need to make a plan… sister would be impressed." She giggled then stopped as she heard the sounds of the Hunters searching for her. She pulled herself to her feet and disappeared into the night.

*-*-*-*-*-

_7 months later_

Harry awoke with a start looking around his room as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead paying particular attention to the scar on his forehead as it stung painfully for the first time since the end of his Sixth year.

Harry was currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron. He no longer needed to return to the Dursley's as the protections were strong enough to survive without him thanks to a spell Dumbledore had located and a small vial of his blood which he had hesitantly gave the old man. Harry knew how dangerous a person's blood could be if given to the wrong person and it wasn't that he didn't trust Dumbledore but he was hesitant because he knew Snape was involved.

He also knew he had no reason to distrust Snape after his actions at the Battle of Hogwarts but years of arrogant asshole attitude still made Harry hold a strong distrust to the wizard. He paused, his thoughts lingering on the Battle of Hogwarts, the day Voldemort fell, the day the Wizarding World became free of his terror… _'Well, not all of his terror.'_ Harry mentally corrected himself, while Voldemort had fallen the Death Eaters were still out there and without Voldemort keeping them under control there were even more raids and deaths almost at random as they fought the muggles, the Aurors, the Order and even each other as they struggled to find a new leader.

And so at the end of his School year he had come to the Leaky Cauldron again he was praised as the Saviour of the Wizarding World and instead of spending time in Diagon Alley he had visited Muggle London, exploring the city learning where everything was and sorting out some new clothes for himself and that was when he had seen the notice.

On the 31st of July, his Birthday was a new Night Club. All around London people were talking about it and it looked to be really busy.

It was a perfect Death Eater target. Harry knew that and so he had informed the Order of the Phoenix and arranged a few guards to keep an eye on it from the outside as Harry and Ron. Who he had invited as well as Hermione but she couldn't make it due to being in Paris with her parents.

Well investigation and defence against the Death Eaters was the official reason, in all honesty Harry wanted to go because it was his birthday and he wanted to celebrate turning eighteen and have a good time, if Death Eaters came he would be prepared for it but if they didn't? Well why not have a bit of fun. Well, Death Eaters were the official reason behind his trip at least that was what he had told everyone except Ron who knew the truth. July 31st was his 18th birthday and he wanted to rock the night away with his friend. He wanted to truly enjoy his life for a change.

He had changed money at Gringotts, Griphook had been the one who had served him and Harry calmly spoke to the Goblin who although he had been surprised at how nonchalant Harry was with talking to a Goblin quickly recovered and asked him what his plans were seeing a possible opportunity for future business connections if Harry started to realise just what his name could do.

Harry explained that he was trying to sort out a night out for the Asylum and Griphook smiled as Harry said about going to club and guaranteed spots in the club (which apparently it was listed people only for the opening night)… for a price of course.

Harry was willing to pay for it and was amazed at how many connections Goblins actually had in the muggle world as he left Gringotts he smiled.

'_Tonight will be fun'_ He thought idly as he looked to get some new clothes.

*-*-*-*-*-

She smiled watching all the people milling around in the club drinking their drinks and dancing to the music that was playing. "See… I told you Theresse, anything you could do… I can do b etter." She said with a childish grin before pausing and sighing in sadness. "I miss you sister," she muttered twirling her finger in circles on the banister as a teen with black hair walked into her club. "Oh… what fly flaps into this spiders lair?" She whispered a grin replacing the sadness as her Malkavian insights kicked in drawing her attention to him. "Such an innocent soul enshrouded in a sea of darkness." She cooed walking down the stairs to get a closer look at him.

He turned his head, she staggered backwards slightly as information about the teen flooded into her mind. "Lightning child…" She whispered almost in a haze as one of the barstaff moved over to give her a drink and she took two as she walked over to the table that he had sat at and slid one drink over to the red head before grabbing the lightning childs arm and moving onto the dance floor.

"You smell fresh little lightning child, like fabric softener dew on freshly mown astro turf." She whispered in his ear and he tensed slightly. "Oh, whats the matter little duckling? Am I frightening you?" She purred.

*-*-*-*-*-

'_Why me?' _Harry idly thought as the really attractive blonde woman that had grabbed him muttered in his ear. "It takes more than that to frighten me." He responded as she pressed her back against him grinding as she snaked a hand around his neck.

"Ooh a backbone, I'm impressed, many just quiver beneath my touch and my word. You must be very brave, or stupid… or perhaps you play for the other side." She teased spinning around to face him her chest pressing against him and her hand reaching down rubbing against his trousers.

Harry jumped back slightly a bright red blush on his face. "Definently not gay." Harry stuttered out as she smiled. "And I've always been told by my friends that I'm stupidly brave." Harry responded and she giggled. "So do you have a name?" Harry asked.

"I'm the finger running down your spine in the dark, the name written on all the mens room walls, when I pout the whole world rushes to make me smile." She trailed off seductively and swayed from side to side compleely off beat to the music but Harry didn't say anything as he froze his eyes following her before trailing down from her face to her impressive bust, barely fitting into the schoolgirl shirt and then down to the mini skirt she was wearing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before beginning to speak.

"But that doesn't tell me your name." Harry responded with a smile as she placed a hand on her hip looking slightly put out.

"Oh don't you want to play anymore?" She asked before chuckling. "I am Jeanette." She said cheerfully. "And this little club is mine." She said then looking at the drink she had grabbed on the way down the stairs. "Just like your friend, have a drink compliments of the Asylum." She said lifting the shot glass to his lips.

Harry coughed as the drink went down the spirit stinging the back of his throat and he pushed the glass away his eyes widening in surprise at the strength of it. "Oh kitten!" She said in surprise and Harry felt himself glare slightly as she started giggling. "Was that your first drink?" She asked innocently and Harry nodded.

"I've been a bit busy with other things for quite a while." Harry said vaguely and Jeanette smirked as she studied him.

"And should I ask you to show me your ID?" She asked and Harry frowned.

"Why would I show you my ID?" He questioned and Jeanette grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Why little Kitten, I need to make sure your old enough to be here and that I don't corrupt you from your innocent ways." She practically purred and Harry glared before pulling his ID from his pocket. She snatched it out of his grip examining the picture of Harry before looking at his date of birth. "Oh it looks like our little kitten isn't so little after all, all grown up and becoming the big bad kitty cat." Jeanette said and grabbed his arm dragging him over to the bar.

Harry staggered slightly, surprised at the strength she had and shuddered at the chill of her touch as she planted him in on a stool at the bar and signalled for the bartender.

The man wandered over in casual clothes a bright smile on his face. "What can I do for you boss?" He said cheerfully and Harry wondered briefly on how much energy the night club staff had.

Jeanette leaned forwards onto the bar leaning in close to the bartender and Harry felt himself growl slightly as the Bartender's eyes dropped lower checking out the pale beauty in front of him. _"Why am I angry? I barely know her!" _Jeanette smiled and spoke up.

"Start the drinks and keep em coming, we have a birthday." She said and the Bartender laughed as he moved to make the first drink for Harry.

TBC

That's the end of chapter one, as you can probably tell its set after the end of Bloodlines.


	13. Wargames 3 Alternative

This idea was the third idea I was going to do for my Wargames 3. I'm a big fan of Shin Megami Tensei Games and the first idea I went with was Nocturne(Lucifer's Call for UK people) and then because a lot of people said that they had never heard of the game I changed it to do Star Wars, but writing the first chapter left me feeling dissatisfied with it and I scrapped the idea and then moved on to Persona 3 which I had been playing at the time (still am in all honesty I'm loving the challenge.) but realising just as many people wouldn't recognise this I went with Fallout 3

Wargames 3.5: Persona

Harry Potter/Persona 3

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Mitsuru

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 1: What happened?

_Harry groaned as the bright light started to clear and he rubbed furiously at his eyes trying to clear away the spots he was seeing as he looked around to see himself standing on top of a roof the bright setting sun shining over him._

"_...A world that loses its power will fade away into nothingness." A female voice spoke and Harry looked confused as a female figure appeared in front of him looking at the sun set. "If such is the fate of this world, then I shall return it to its mother's womb. The world must first die, for it to be born again..." She paused shaking her head sadly. "...That is the only way to salvation, as recorded in an ancient prophecy." She finished turning to face Harry who frowned in surprise… he recognised this person._

"_The world will fall for its sins, and humans will all disappear... But, I don't want you to meet the same fate. I want to help you hold on to your life. To do so, I need to know your name. Will you tell me who you are...?" She asked and Harry looked extremely surprised by this conisdering he recognised her but couldn't think of her name off the top of his head._

"_Harry Potter." He said and then caught a brief flicker of recognition in her eyes._

"_I see, so your name is Harry Potter... As of now, your will to live shall be sustained. Believe in it...and live." She said and Harry frowned._

"_I don't understand." He muttered in confusion._

"_You may not understand right now... but please don't forget what you've heard here..." She responded trailing off and Harry's eyes widened as he saw a flicker of London being destroyed by flames and explosions._

"_I am the nurturer of the next world. It is my duty to create the world that is to come... Now, I want you to say my name out loud." She requested as the glare of the sun lessened and Harry's jaw dropped as the name finally clicked into place._

"_Hoshi?" Harry whispered and she smiled nodding her head ever so slightly._

"_That's right...My name is Hoshi." She said tilting her head to the side looking at Harry before sighing. "...Harry. I won't shed another tear, not even at the world's end. I'd like to see you in the next world though..." She said and the images of the destruction of London started flashing at the front of his mind. _

"Go ahead…" She said and paused again turning her back to look at the sunset. "Go ahead and wake up."

"_It's time..."_

_*-*-*-*-*-_

"_Next stop, Iwatodi Station!"_ The voice from the speakers spoke up and Harry groaned holding his head as he opened his eyes looking around at the deserted monorail compartment.

He looked around the compartment but there was no trace of the rest of the group. "Just great… just so damn great…" Harry muttered and then noticed a difference in his voice, he stood conjuring a mirror and looked at himself. "Why do I look like I'm sixteen again?" Harry asked in frustration then stumbled as the train came to a stop.

He straightened himself up and looked at his watch. "One minute till midnight…" He said and slowly walked off the train to see another guy with blue hair walking non chalantly, the music echoing loudly from his headphones as he looked at Harry before nodding his head slightly and continuing his walk. Harry sighed not knowing exactly where he was or what was going on and decided to follow him.

The music from the headphones stopped

The lights turned off.

The colour of the sky changed.

"What? What's going on?" Harry asked as he stood staring up into the now green sky. He looked at the person in front of him to see him standing there a small look of annoyance as he looked at the huge black coffin in front of him.

The teen looked over to Harry his eyebrow raising slightly at seeing him still in human form and gestured for him to catch up. "You seem confused." The teen said and Harry nodded his head.

"I have no idea what's going on." Harry responded as the two walked.

"I don't know if it has an official name, but this is an hour between the days, at midnight each night every person who can't access it becomes a coffin like all these you see around you." He explained and Harry nodded his head. "Those who can have to make do for an hour without any electrical power, and having to deal with the fact that the water turns red." He gestured to the floor and Harry looked down at the moist ground to see the red tint.

"So everyone else is completely unaware of what is happening around them in this hour?" Harry asked as they walked past a group of crystal coffins all crowded together.

"Not a clue." He said and Harry frowned.

"Wouldn't that raise all kinds of questions though? I mean think about it, say you were with friends that weren't able to access here and during this hour when they are frozen and you are not and you wander off wouldn't that confuse them when your not there when they return to normal?" Harry asked and the guy shrugged.

"In all honesty I never thought about it, I generally use that time for other stuff." He said and Harry bit his lip resisting the urge to make a light humorous jab at his new associate. "So why are you travelling around this late?" He asked and Harry frowned.

"I'm just a wanderer looking to see the world." Harry lied lamely but no further question was asked as the two moved towards a building.

"Well this is where I'm staying." He said and Harry nodded his head as the blue haired teen moved towards the door before looking over his shoulder at Harry. "Not long until the Dark Hour ends, want to wait it out here?" He asked and Harry nodded his head moving forwards. It seemed like a sensible idea at least then he could get his bearings.

The world around Harry and the Blue Haired teen went dead and Harry frowned as a small blue butterfly flew across his line of sight.

"Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be... You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide..."

Harry looked at the teen who stood there motionless his eyes and face not betraying any emotion.

"You're late." A small voice echoed in the quietness of the room, "I've been waiting for a long time." A small boy walked into view and a red book appeared in his hand. He looked almost like a younger version of the Teen in front of him. "Oh you've brought a friend as well." He said and with another gesture a second book appeared in his spare hand. "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff." The boy explained and the teen shrugged signing his name onto the contract.

Harry walked forwards looking at the contract in confusion, like the boy said it was simple enough with only a line telling him that he claimed responsibility for his actions. Shrugging, he signed the contract.

The boy smiled and took both books. "No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The books disappear and the boy smiles slightly. "And so it begins."

The boy smiled bowing his head slightly before stepping back and disappearing into the shadows. "Who's there?" A panicked female voice spoke and a girl in a pink top and short grey mini skirt walked down the stairs. Harry frowned seeing the gun holster on her leg as she watched, her eyes wide at the sight of the two before she snapped down her hand reaching for the gun.

"Takeba, WAIT!" Another female voice spoke, this one colder, more authorative in c omparison to the brunette's panicked voice.

A woman in a white shirt and long black skirt walked down the stairs and Harry watched her with a small bit of interest looking at her red hair. She looked at him and frowned slightly in confusion as all around them the power came back on the room being lit up. Harry blinked a couple of times adjusting to the sudden light and then took a look at the serious look on the red head's face. She turned to look at the blue haired teen and spoke. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who's he?" The Brunette asked gesturing to the Blue haired teen,

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys' dorm."

"And the other one?" She asked and Mitsuru turned to look at Harry.

"We haven't met before." She said and Harry nodded his head.

"My name is Harry Potter." He introduced and Mitsuru frowned the name meaning something in the back of her mind.

"Is it ok for him to be here?" The brunette asked and Mitsuru nodded slowly.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," she said before looking at the silent and stationary teen. "This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring, just like you." She explained and the teen nodded.

"I'm just going to interrupt this little conversation quickly." Harry spoke up and three pairs of eyes turned to look at him as he stared at the blue haired teen. "I've been speaking to you since the train station and one thing I still don't know, what is your name?" Harry asked and the teen smiled.

"My name is Minato Arisato." He said.

"Ok, now back on topic, why does she have a gun?" Harry questioned.

The girl, suddenly being put on the spot jumps slightly and stammers. "It's like a hobby… well, not a hobby but a…"

Harry internally cringed at the attempt to fabricate a lie and Mitsuru seeing this jumped in to save the girl. "You know how it is these days, its for self defence, it's not a real gun of course." She said and Harry felt his eyes widen at the stupidity of the lie but decided to drop it for now. "Anyway, it's late, you should rest, you have school in the morning." She said authoritatively and Harry knew that she was used to getting her way. "Your room is on the second floor, your stuff should already be there." She said and Arisato nodded.

"I'll show you the way, follow me." Yukari said and Arisato walked forwards as Yukari moved up the stairs.

"And as for you." She said turning her gaze on to Harry. "You are who I think you are arent you?" She said and Harry smiled lifting his fringe slightly to shwo the scar.

"No matter where I go someone recognises me, though I am surprised at being recognised by a non magical person." Harry said and she smirked.

"My family has connections with certain people in the wizarding world." She explained. "But I heard you had vanished."

"As you said, it's getting late, can I save that tale for another time perhaps?" Harry asked and she nodded her head.

"This dorm is almost deserted, there are four of us in total staying here, you can stay on the second floor for tonight, tomorrow I'll speak with the chairman to find out what we should do." She said and Harry nodded his head and she turned to walk back up the stairs.

"One last question?" Harry asked and she nodded turning her head to look at him. "Who was that boy who got us to sign contracts?" Harry asked and she frowned.

"Boy? There was no one else here." She said and Harry frowned but shrugged it off.

"Okay then, goodnight."

TBC


	14. Mass Effect Wargames Alternative

Hoo boy this one was a fun one to write, I have two chapters for this already finished but I don't see me continuing it any further simply because the idea was very convoluted. I might pick it up in the future if more inspiration hit me but the entire idea extended into a multiverse of situations that just made my head hurt badly.

But enjoy what I have written.

Warning spoilers for Mass Effect 2!

Wargames 3.1: Mass Effect

Summary: Thrown into the future by the time machine, Harry must now find his allies in a future much different than the one he had left before. Spoilers for Mass Effect 2!

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Warning: as above in my summary, spoilers for Mass Effect 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and Mass Effect, they both belong to their respected owners and I'm just writing this for fun.

Chapter 1: What happened?

_Harry groaned as the bright light started to clear and he rubbed furiously at his eyes trying to clear away the spots he was seeing as he looked around to see himself standing on top of a roof the bright setting sun shining over him._

"_...A world that loses its power will fade away into nothingness." A female voice spoke and Harry looked confused as a female figure appeared in front of him looking at the sun set. "If such is the fate of this world, then I shall return it to its mother's womb. The world must first die, for it to be born again..." She paused shaking her head sadly. "...That is the only way to salvation, as recorded in an ancient prophecy." She finished turning to face Harry who frowned in surprise… he recognised this person._

"_The world will fall for its sins, and humans will all disappear... But, I don't want you to meet the same fate. I want to help you hold on to your life. To do so, I need to know your name. Will you tell me who you are...?" She asked and Harry looked extremely surprised by this considering he recognised her but couldn't think of her name off the top of his head._

"_Harry Potter." He said and then caught a brief flicker of recognition in her eyes._

"_I see, so your name is Harry Potter... As of now, your will to live shall be sustained. Believe in it...and live." She said and Harry frowned._

"_I don't understand." He muttered in confusion._

"_You may not understand right now... but please don't forget what you've heard here..." She responded trailing off and Harry's eyes widened as he saw a flicker of London being destroyed by flames and explosions._

"_I am the nurturer of the next world. It is my duty to create the world that is to come... Now, I want you to say my name out loud." She requested as the glare of the sun lessened and Harry's jaw dropped as the name finally clicked into place._

"_Hoshi?" Harry whispered and she smiled nodding her head ever so slightly._

"_That's right...My name is Hoshi." She said tilting her head to the side looking at Harry before sighing. "...Harry. I won't shed another tear, not even at the world's end. I'd like to see you in the next world though..." She said and the images of the destruction of London started flashing at the front of his mind. _

"Go ahead…" She said and paused again turning her back to look at the sunset. "Go ahead and wake up."

"_It's time..."_

That was two months ago. Two months after Harry appeared in the middle of the bar on Nos Astra surrounded by curious and shocked people. He exited quickly before people recovered and asked any questions.

"Two months I've been here." Harry muttered to himself walking over to one of the many balconys in Nos Astra. He leant against it looking over the edge holding a vial of clear liquid in his hands before sliding it into his pocket. "Two months I've been here and no word about any of my friends." He muttered looking at the datapad that had the information he was sent to collect. "As beautiful as Illium is, I need to escape, to find my friends so we can get back to where we were meant to be." He continued muttering under his breath. "I better hand in this information. Liara is going to want to see it." He muttered pushing himself away from the Balcony. Liara had proved to be his saviour when the mercenary groups focused on him, intrigued by his appearance. She had her contacts direct the information he gathered when looking for anything he recognised and lead him straight to her.

Harry of course bit the bait hook line and sinker. Lead straight to her, she questioned him about what his abilities were.

This was his first introduction to Biotics. He had been abrupt, disrespectful and annoyed at being manipulated by her and had turned to leave. She had with barely a whim lifted him into the air and slammed him into the wall a look of annoyance on her face. Harry had been shocked but calmed down. He agreed to tell her on the one condition that she didn't pass on the information to anyone.

"_That is going to be difficult, I believe all my conversations are being monitored." _She had explained and Harry had just smiled removing his wand from his pocket and giving a simple gesture and muttering a 2 word Latin spell and a blue dome erupted around the two of them covering the room. Liara had heard several electronics blow, even in places there weren't any and she smiled knowing some of the bugs must have been fried by whatever this was.

"_Magic." _He responded as if it explained it all. _"You wanted to know what I was, how I got here, it was all down to magic."_ Harry responded as she released her biotic grip on him and let him land easily on the floor. He had paused, rotating his shoulder to work out a slight pain before moving over to the chair as the bubble faded from view. _"We can talk now, no need to worry about anyone overhearing us."_ He said.

Liara had manipulated him into finding her but she had been honest about it. She needed assistance to find a person who had been captured by the illusive Shadow Broker, a man who had his fingers in more pies than anyone in the galaxy, the guy reminded Harry briefly of Kane.

Harry walked up the stairs to her office, the door was shut and the Receptionist, who for the life of him, Harry couldn't remember her name was sitting there looking slightly, bored. "Oh Mr. Potter." She spoke in surprise not hearing him come up the stairs. "Liara is in a meeting with Commander Shepherd at the moment and doesn't wish to be interrupted." She said and Harry nodded moving over to the desk and sitting on the edge, turning himself to look at her.

"That's fine, I'm in no rush, the information doesn't need to be acted on for a while yet." Harry explained and the receptionist nodded.

"So you were successful then?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"Thanks to the information I was given I was able to get hold of it with the person being none the wiser." Harry explained and she smiled as the door opened and a Human, a Turian and a Quarian walked out the room. The Human, which Harry assumed must be Commander Shepherd paused a moment studying him before nodding his head to the Receptionist and him and leaving. Harry watched the three leave before pushing himself off the desk. "I should go see her now, you how she gets when having to wait for information. I hit my quota of being thrown around like a ping pong ball quite a while ago." Harry said and she laughed gesturing for him to enter the room.

"Hi honey, I'm home." He called out as he walked into the room with a goofy grin on his face. Liara was sitting at her desk going over something on the computer, she looked up and frowned at him.

"Must you do that Harry?" She asked her voice calm and cold as ice.

"Ok not the reception I wanted. Guess things with the love of your life didn't go as planned, I figured you two would be going at it like rabbits now that he was back from his 'death' and all." Harry commented and Liara frowned.

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"What can I say, I have my ways of getting information even from tight lipped people. They have a habit of broadcasting their thoughts in a way that I can pick up." He said and she glared at him her eyes starting to glow.

"Your reason for being here… quickly!" She snapped and Harry raised his hand in a placating manner.

"Ok, ok jeez calm down M'dear." He said quickly. "I got the information you wanted." He said removing the vial of liquid from his pocket and sliding it to her. "It also worked as a great test for the Veriatserum." He explained and Liara lifted the vial looking at the crystal clear liquid.

"I have to admit, when you asked for those ingredients I didn't expect it to work." She said and Harry smiled.

"Oh you have little faith in me? I'm hurt." Harry joked as he retrieved the data pad. "There is going to be a shipment on Omega in the next couple of days. I have no idea what that means but from the frown that just appeared on your face, it can't be good." He said and Liara noddded her head.

"Omega is a lawless hell, if the Shadow Broker is making a drop on Omega its going to be harder to get the package than I anticipated. Omega is run by another Asari, one called Aria T'Loak, she is older than I am and ten times as vicious when she needs to be. She knows almost everything that happens in Omega." Liara explained and Harry frowned.

"Awfully risky for the Shadow Broker to make the drop there then isn't it?" He aksed and she nodded.

"If the Shadow Broker is willing to risk dropping the information there then it either means that she is working with him or he is getting desperate." A smile tugged at her lips. "I think I'm getting close." She said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let revenge be your only motive for doing this Liara, it will destroy you." Harry commented as he slid the datapad to her.

"He will pay for what he has done. That I can guarantee you." She responded and Harry sighed and gave up.

"What do you want doing with this intel?" He asked and she looked thoughtful standing up moving towards the window.

"I'll arrange a shuttle for you, take it to Omega and intercept this package, no doubt Aria will know what you are up to when you arrive but try to keep her out of it. Find the drop, take the package and return here." She said.

"Right now that I know what I'm doing what have you discovered about my associates?" Harry asked, standing and moving over to the window overlooking the Trade Sector.

"The ones you know as Kane and Yuri have not been located, not a single word about them. I have heard information about Tanya Adams, Natasha Volkova and Zhana but I am still trying to locate them." Liara explained and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, this is the first piece of information I've had on them." Harry said and Liara smiled slightly.

"You have been doing me a great favour Harry, I am happy to repay my debts." She said and Harry nodded his head.

"I should get some rest before I go on this job." Harry said and turned to leave.

"I will have the pilot ready by morning Harry." She said and he nodded and waved his hand in farewell before walking out the door.

"So not bounced around then?" She asked as Harry walked out the door and stopped to look at the receptionist.

"Not this time, came awfully close." He responded as he went to walk away. "I shall speak to you soon." Harry said continuing to walk down the stairs.

"Maybe next time you'll remember my name." She called out teasingly and Harry stumbled forwards caught completely off guard almost falling down the stairs.

"Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't I like to be unpredictable." Harry responded in the same tone recovering quickly and moving down the stairs and out of sight before she could respond.

The next morning came around a lot quicker than Harry anticipated. It had taken longer for him to get to sleep the excitement of travelling into space and finally getting off of Illium was rising up inside of him. And although he knew he would be back with the information in a couple of days, he was still glad to see a change in location.

He arrived early to the ship the pilot going through last minute checks to make sure everything was ready and nothing disastrous would happen. The pilot, a human turned and looked at him. "You must be Harry Potter, I'm Fred." He introduced and offered his hand. Harry shook his hand. "Just a few more moments until we can set off, wish we could be going somewhere a lot nicer than Omega though." He said and Harry laughed.

"Any particular location?" Harry questioned.

"Now that Saren's base and the Geth have been cleared off of Virmire, they have some lovely beaches to relax on." He said and stepped out of the way so Harry could get in to the ship. "Take a seat inside I should only be a couple more seconds." He said and Harry nodded his head entering the ship.

The take off had been smooth and soon they were in space, Harry stood watching through one of the side windows as Fred begun plotting the course to take to the Mass Relay.

"So I hear this is your first time in space." He said and Harry looked over at him and smiled.

"Not my first time but it will be my first time through a Mass Relay." Harry explained and Fred looked at him in surprise.

"Really? You were born here?" Fred asked and Harry shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He said not wanting to explain it.

"Anyway, the first trip through the Mass Relay is always the best." He said and Harry took a seat as he saw the large Relay up front. "Just give me a few more seconds to plot the course." He said and the console started beeping. Harry frowned turning to look at Fred.

"What's that?" He asked and Fred frowned as he slid another holoscreen into view.

"Sensors are picking up a ship, a very big ship." Fred said tapping away trying to analyse it. "It's on an intercept course."

"Hostile?" Harry asked and Fred shrugged.

"I have no idea, personally I don't plan on sticking around to find out." Fred said and switched back to the NavScreen. "Preparing for Jump." He said and after a few more seconds they were gone.

TBC

I originally had the idea for a Mass Effect 1/Harry Potter storyline for the Wargames series. I liked the idea a lot but could never get it to work properly. Then of course Mass Effect 2 came out and I've played through it and the storyline that goes with it for this crossover just works so much better. I hope you enjoy.


	15. Masquerade chapter 1

You guys are getting a bonus here, this is what you get from being a Harry Potter fanfic fanatic and spending ages playing Vampire: Bloodlines on the PC, (stupidly addictive game) I wrote two chapters for it and its an alternative idea that I had instead of the Jeanette one that I posted before. But I got to the end of the second chapter and then went: erm… can't think of how to progress lets just put this to one side.

As you probably guessed I forgot about it until now and well here you go two chapters here for you guys to look through.

Summary: During the summer before Harry's Seventh year, Harry is thrust into a world that he could never have dreamed of, a World of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or World of Darkness, they each belong to their respective owners and I'm just jumping into the huge sandbox that is there.

Notice: I'm messing about with ages a bit, with the seventh years being aged 18.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Velvet Velour

He staggered into the club, clutching his side his breath ragged as his life blood seeped through the wound in his side and through his fingers. The woman standing behind the counter cried out in shock as he stumbled down the first step his hand snapping out onto the glass counter to catch himself a bloody handprint left as he moved on further into the club again stumbling as he moved to the next steps into the main area.

As he entered the main section of the club a patron saw him and immediately moved to help him but he pushed the person away looking at him and with a slight shake of his head as the man went for his mobile phone he continued his shaky journey towards the VIP section. The Bouncer stepped in front of him stopping his progression and the man stopped swaying slightly before leaning against the wall for support the music in the background stopping as both patrons and staff members watched him.

"I… I need to…" His breath ragged, his voice cracked and dry, weak from blood loss as his vision blurred his shoulders slumping, "I need to speak to V!" He said sharply and smiled as he saw a delicate hand rest on the bouncers shoulder gently moving him to the side.

"Poor Harry," She muttered mournfully walking up to him cupping his chin in her hands helping him to focus on her. "I was afraid they would try this." She said letting go of his chin and lifting his arm and resting it over her shoulder. She leant her head against his and whispered. "One step at a time," as she started to lead him up the stairs.

Harry coughed painfully as they reached V's private room and smiled. "I think, I think I've finally made up my mind." Harry said as she lowered him onto the sofa in the room. "I want your offer…" he said trailing off weakly.

She smiled slightly sitting next to him on the couch gently turning his head to face her. "I am glad you did." She whispered a glimmer of happiness in her voice. "I do not think I could have let your essence be extinguished now, even if you refused." She whispered leaning in and kissing him, her lips brushing softly against his. "Please forgive me for bringing this curse upon you." She said slowly tilting her head to the side and gently biting into his neck. Harry let out a gasp his hand clutching the arm of the sofa, he let out a quiet moan as the pain dulled as a numbness began to engul him, his grip slacked moments later feeling a small trickled of blood that velvet had missed running down his neck feel like fire on his cold skin.

His vision blurring as the last of his life blood was drained a clodness gripped him, he attempted to lift his hand to touch her cheek but his body refused to respond, a brief moment of panic gripped him as his eyes drooped shut not listening to his dull quiet mental commands as a the last of his breath left his body.

His eyes snapped open hunger and shock gripping him as he shout up into a sitting position, he couldn't think, couldn't focus, where was he? What had happened? He couldn't think! Hunger gnawed at him, the noise downstairs gripped him the sound of loud music the sound of people the sound of dancing noise, life, passion, blood, hunger, sexual desire, food. It gripped him controlling him he wanted it, he wanted to taste it to enjoy it something to stop the hunger. He staggered to his feet, attemptiong to walk he fell flat top his knees his legs stiff from not being used for however long he had slept for. He pulled himself up again shkingly he reached for the door handle.

It turned before he touched it and he lowered his arm as Velvet walked in holding a large mug for him. "It will calm the thirst for now." She said softly. "Please drink." She said holding it out to him. Slowly and stiffly he took the offered mug the smell overpowering his other senses as he lifted it to his lips the red liquid fresh as it trickled down his throat.

She watched him a smile on her face as she turnd back towards the door. "Prepare yourself, Nines will be calling for us…" She stopped in surprise as the door slammed open a wooden stake flying through the air and piercing her chest. Her hand reached up in surprise as she staggered back falling backwards on to the floor lleaning against the bed a look of shock on her face.

Harry blinkwed in surprise at how fast the person moved as he threw another stake at Harry.

Years of Quidditch and playing as a seeker helped him react barely fast enough raising his arm the stake piercing his arm, he shouted in pain ripping the stake out and throwing it to one side and gaped at the person as he drew a sword. "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal Damnation." The man said swiping at Harry who barely jumped back in time stumbling in the confined room. Harry growled at him, he was hungry, still remarkably disorientated and now threatened by an unknown Hunter. The beast was growling inside of him and he sidestepped another swipe stepping forward and slamming into the hunter tackling the man to the ground the guy grunting in shock at the blow. He lifted his knee forcing his foot into Harry's chest pushing him away, Harry quickly reacted pulling himself to his feet instinctively knowing that if he lowered his guard even for a second it would mean his death. He felt something wet hit his face and screamed in pain as his face, eyes, mouth all started burning he clawed at his face trying to wipe the chemical off dropping to his knees rubbing furiously at his eyes gripping the quilt off the bed and using that as the pain spread to his hands. he turned to face his attacker kneeling near Velvet struggling to focus his vision as he reached for the stake. He knew that she was only frozen, Paralysed by the stake in her heart. The hunter moved forwards booting Harry in the ribs kocking him over, he grunted in pain his vision all but gone again as the hunter walked forwards the sounds of his boots clicking on the floor. A small metal scratching noise as he pulled his sword off of the ground stepping towards Harry.

Harry knelt waiting relying purely on his sense of hearing the sense of smell overwhelmed by the smell of his own flesh being melted by the acid.

Another footstep and Harry lashed out widly the Hunter laughing as he dodged the attack and delivered a quick punch to his face knocking Harry to the gloor.

A smile crossed Harry's lips, as damaged as they were and the Hunter cursed as Harry snapped up grabbing the stake.

All he head was a muttered "shit" before VV vanished and reappeared behind him moving faster than he could see. The hunter in panic swung his elbow back oping to catch her off guard but she reacted faster grabbing his arm twisting it in a tight grip a crack was heard and the man yelled in pain gripping a knife with his other hand and pushing it into her somach.

She gasped in pain grabbing his arm with a tug pulled it out of its socket. The grip on the knife loosening as she slammed him to the ground his head hitting the floor with a sickening crack. She stood back up looking at the hole in her shirt with disappointment. She grabbed the unconscious Hunter by the back of the neck and pulled him over to Harry. "Instinct is a powerful tool." She said and released her grip on the hunter. "She knelt down to Harry, guiding him to the hunter. "feed," she said softly."

Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! I'm sure yor confused I mean I would be too. Harry potter the boy who lived willingly wanting to be a vampire? Almost dead? Lets jump back 2 months. It's the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius had been killed and Dudley had won tickets to Hollywood.

The flight had been uneventful, Petunia had slept, Vernon read for a bit before sleeping and then Dudley had watched the in flight movie, slept and complained about the food – well the size of the portion. Either way the trip had been relatively smooth except for a slight patch of turbulence.

When they arrived it had been full limo service for the group as they were taken to the new hotel that had opened about a month ago, rebuilt after the old one had burnt down (it had been rumoured that it was arson and a murder suicide event had happened but not enough evidence had ever been found, or so Harry had been told.)

Harry wasn't paying attention to the flight, the Dursley's actions and he hadn't paid much attention to Hermione when she had told him about the murders at the hotel, he was still struggling to get over the death of his Godfather who had been killed by his own blood his cousin Bellatrix. Harry had tried to chase him, to catch him before he fell through the veil but Lupin had grabbed him. Why did he stop him, he could have saved him.

They arrived at the hotel, the woman behind the desk looking slightly tired and Harry mused that it must be coming to the end of her shift as the Bellhop asked if he could assist the group but Vernon shooed him away and Harry was forced to struggle with the bags. As he moved towards the lift a shiver ran down his spine and he turned his head a red haired woman in casual clothing stood at the bar talking to another, blonde haired woman standing in full business attire.

As if sensing that Harry was looking at them the red haired woman turned looking directly at his eyes a small smile on her lips and Harry broke eye contact quickly moving in to the lift.

He didn't know why but something about that woman was making him feel uneasy. He turned and pressed the button for the floor which the room had been on and then felt his eyes drift towards the woman who nodded her head ever so slightly as the door closed a knowing look in her eyes.

A huge blow out between Vernon and Harry took place shortly after the doors were shut, and by huge blow out we mean Vernon hurling abuse at Harry about holding them up and how he had better not ruin the holiday for them. Harry of course just stood there listening to Vernon but not saying anything at all.

To be honest with you, he didn't plan on sticking around very long.

When he had first heard that they were going to America Harry was going to do something, which he had never thought he would do.

He was going to run away, away from the Dursley's, away from the abuse, away from Voldemort, away from the wizarding world away from it all.

To hell with the war, to hell with the backstabbing Wizarding world, to Hell with it all. He had lost someone who had tried to help him, tried to lead him to a better life, someone trying shine a little light on the darkness that had surrounded and almost suffocated him.

The night continued on and Harry had to smile at the Dursley's predictability. Harry was forced to sleep on the sofa. Vernon not being the most sensible person with his belongings left his wallet sitting on the table in the room and as Harry sat there staring at it both his Gryffindor Courage and his Slytherin sneakiness speaking to him. An internal battle whether or not to run out on it all.

Eventually both sides of him reached the agreement. He stood up moving quickly across the table and grabbed the wallet before walking out the door. The Dursley's didn't wake, the loud snores easily covering the footfalls and the door closing behind him.

Moving towards the stairs Harry quickly opened the door and darted down skipping a step every now again as he rushed to get out of the building. Reaching the ground floor he pulled open the door and as he walked towards the front door he turned his head and saw a blonde haired woman in one of the shortest mini skirts and a size too small School shirt tied at the front showing off her incredible chest. She saw Harry and smiled winking at him to which he felt a blush start to form on his cheeks before he quickly left the hotel a smile on his face. As he walked out on to the street at the Taxi stand he saw a lone yellow cab waiting for its next fare.

Harry checked the wallet, seeing enough money to at least get him away from here he walked over.

The man in the driver seat turned his head before he had even got close. His dark sunglasses reflecting the light from of the lamppost and Harry wondered how he was even able to see him or how he had heard him when he had barely taken a step towards the taxi.

As Harry got closer the man smiled slightly and Harry stood by the taxi.

"where to?"

TBC

There's the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it I know I did writing it.


	16. Masquerade chapter 2

Summary: During the summer before Harry's Seventh year, Harry is thrust into a world that he could never have dreamed of, a World of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or World of Darkness, they each belong to their respective owners and I'm just jumping into the huge sandbox that is there.

Notice: I'm messing about with ages a bit, with the seventh years being aged 18.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Velvet Velour

Chapter 2: The Club

"Where to?"

"Just drive, I'll tell you when the mood hits me." Harry said with a smile and sat in the back seat as the man started the Taxi and begun to drive off.

"I can drive around for as long as you like this evening as long as you are able to cover your fare." The man said looking at Harry through the rear view mirror.

"I only arrived in the city this evening and don't know where to begin, I'm just waiting for something to catch my eye." Harry explained and the driver nodded.

"If that is the case, then I know an area that you will most likely enjoy." The man said knowingly and Harry absentmindedly nodded his head feeling slightly tired as he tried to plan his next move. He had taken advantage of the trip to be able to escape the Order and be able to disappear, but he knew nothing about America.

It was about time that he took his destiny into his own hands.

After a relatively short journey, Harry felt the car stop and opened his eyes. Looking to his left he saw a large neon greed and red sign with the word Vesuvius. "We're here."

"Where is here?" Harry asked looking at the Driver.

"Somewhere to forget yourself for a while." He said and Harry paid the fare climbing out of the cab and walking out on to the street, standing in front of the Club he looked at it for a brief moment reading the message about free drinks and realised one simple thing. It was a club and then another thing came to mind.

"I'm not even old enough to be in there!" Harry muttered under his breath walking over and leaning against the wall of the club as he watched the Taxi drive off. Inside he could hear the music playing a calm tranquil beat the sound suppressed by the doors as he pondered on where next to go.

As he zoned out deeper in thought the door opened and someone walked out the door closing behind them. "I wondered when you would turn up." The woman spoke up and Harry jumped in surprise. He turned to face her and felt his jaw drop slightly, the same red haired woman that he had seen earlier now stood in front of him. Stood in very little. "I know what you are little mage." She said her voice ever so quiet and Harry leant against the wall calmly looking at her.

"So you know what I am? How?" Harry questioned.

"Come." She said turning around and walking back into the building.

"I'm not old enough…" Harry muttered to himself at first before shrugging. "But open invitation wins." Harry said and followed in after her. He watched her as she walked into the main area the gentle seductive sway of her hips as she walked and Harry definently felt a tug towards her, he couldn't help but admire slightly her elegance as she moved through the strip club. She walked off towards a set of stairs and Harry, who was getting many an odd look from the patrons who weren't one hundred percent distracted by the dancers or other patrons. He reached the stairs and took a deep breath before slowly following her up, catching sight of the VIP sign as he turned the corner on the stairs and entered the private booth.

"So…"

"Shh…" She whispered softly and Harry looked confused. "Take a moment to enjoy the peace, away from your problems away from the troubles of the Masquerade…" That word clicked in the back of Harry's mind but he couldn't place why. Seeing the look of realisation start to form on his face she pushed it ever so slightly more. "Away from Voldemort and the Sabbat." She said and then the final piece clicked in the back of Harry's mind.

It had been taught during his third year during one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. Snape had taken over and instead of keeping with the subject Lupin had set, had gone on to another extremely dark creature.

Vampires.

Harry moved his arm to reach for his wand and she just looked at him sadly. "Is there that much distrust between us all…" She questioned a look of disappointment on her face that made Harry freeze in hesitation. "We can't even enjoy the peace of Elysium." She asked and Harry stopped at hearing that word.

He may not pay attention to all his subjects but DADA had always been his favourite class… and by always we mean from when Lupin took over. Snape, Harry may of hated him but he knew that the Professor knew his stuff and he had been effective during his cover lessons and had drilled in one of the important facts if they were ever dealing with Vampires.

Elysium, the Vampires Sanctuary. No violence is allowed in Elysium, now normally this only covered Vampires but Harry knew that he was at a major disadvantage here so if she wanted to let him stay safe under the banner then so be it, he wasn't going to complain. He lowered his arm letting the tension fade as he looked at her. "So what brings the Boy who Lived to LA?" She questioned and then frowned. "Titles, so distasteful here, can I call you Harry?" She asked and Harry nodded numbly. "Thank you, you can call me VV." She said softly and Harry again nodded his eyes still locked to hers the music calming him his guard dropping.

"I came here with my relatives." Harry said simply and VV stared at him, he felt like she was digging into his soul trying to find the secrets that he wouldn't say.

"Mm, hmm." She muttered and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. "You've given up hope." She commented and then shook her head slowly. "Such a shame, I have heard tales of your actions, from other mages that have graced the club." She continued and Harry shifted uncomfortably at the thought that people were happily discussing his actions. With a vampire no less. "What made you lose your spirit?" She asked and Harry didn't answer looking painfully off to the side. She didn't press any further but simply walked over to him kneeling down in front of him tilting his head to look at him. "As long as you follow Elysium, you will be under my protection here." She said speaking calmly and Harry looked confused. "You may stay here for as long as it takes to find your way again." She said and Harry nodded numbly.

"I can only assume that this won't be for free." Harry said and Velvet smiled.

"We can come to some arrangement in the future." She said and Harry nodded as she studied him, his tiredness from the flight and then still being awake now finally starting to catch up to him. "Come." She said gently gripping his hand before leading him back half way down the stairs and pushing on a part of the wall showing a hidden corridor behind it.

"A secret passageway?"

"A security measure." She said and Harry nodded. "The Hunters have been active for quite a while, it would be unwise to sleep where I can easily be found." She said and Harry nodded half of what she was saying going straight over his head due to his sheer tiredness. She stopped at one door, pushing it open it revealed a plain room with no window with the same red paint colour scheme that the rest of the building has as she flicked a light switch. Harry walked in before turning back to face VV.

"One thing I remember about Elysium is that it doesn't protect me from being fed on. How do I know you wont do something like that?"

"Are we that much of a threat to each other that we can not take each other at our word?" She asked morosely and Harry flinched a wave of guilt hitting him. Here she was being kind and he had just basically spat in her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to watching my back, I guess I spoke before I thought things through." He said and VV smiled slightly.

"My heart may have stopped beating, but my humanity has not been forgotten." She said and Harry nodded as she smiled then pushed him back onto the bed, turning back to him. "If you need to talk, come up to my room, just 7 little steps." She said before reaching for the door slowly closing it. "I'll make it worth it." She said in a seductive purr and Harry shivered at the mental image that went through his head. She closed the door and Harry continued to lie there staring at the ceiling.

"Is this good fortune or bad?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper as he closed his eyes. "I suppose I'll find out in the near future." He muttered before yawning and cursing at the fact the light was still on. He rolled over and pushed himself off of the bed and standing up stepping over to the switch and flicking it.

The door swung open into him and Harry staggered back in surprise losing his footing and falling to the floor with a dull thud. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be standing when she sent me in here, I don't even think she expected you to be awake!" A very apologetic voice spoke out and Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position and frowned at the woman who stood holding a drink in her hand.

"And you didn't knock because?" Harry questioned and the woman looked embarrassed before offering a hand to help him up.

"Well if you were asleep I didn't want to wake you up, she just asked me to bring this drink to your room, to make sure you got along ok." She explained and Harry laughed as he took the offered hand standing up again he took the offered drink and thanked her and she turned around leaving the room as quickly as she came and Harry shook his head taking a sip before placing it on the table by the bed and just collapsing down and letting sleep claim him.


	17. Team Extreme scenes

Random Scenes I wrote for my Team eXtreme story that I had planned. In order of time progression. I found them slightly amusing but hey I'm biased.

Anyway, I thought I'd post this up in response to Arsao Tome adopting the idea. Check my favourite authors or favourite stories to find his story Team Extreme. It's starting off good and I am looking forward to it continuing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or WWE they each belong to their respective owners, I'm just dabbling in the sandbox.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was abuzz with excitement and interest. Dumbledore had a big announcement to make concerning an event that would be happening on Halloween. Many were curious as to what was going to be said but Harry smiled knowingly, having been there when Dumbledore had made the decision.

He stood as the sorting ceremony finished and the crowd slowly went quiet. "This Halloween, Hogwarts will be hosting an event. This opportunity came about after I met with a few individuals over the summer and they agreed to perform for your enjoyment." He paused as a small bit of muttering broke out between the groups of wizards and witches.

"This show is extremely popular in the Muggle World." He added and the Slytherins started muttering in disgust… well the pureblood fanatical ones. "This is also linked with the new subject that is mandatory for all years." He added and there were confused glances from half the students as they tried to spot the new teacher. "The new professor was not able to make it this evening but will be here by tomorrow morning." He continued and then smiled. "The new class will be Muggle Defence." He continued and there were more mutterings from all the different tables before he finally spoke up about the new event taking place.

"This Halloween, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be playing host to the World Wrestling Entertainment." He said and there were cheers from the muggleborn and halfbloods and surprisingly even a few purebloods.

Harry grinned, this Halloween looked to be extremely interesting.

"You already knew about this didn't you Harry?" Hermione hissed as the food appeared.

"Maybe." He replied cheekily and was swatted on the arm.

"So who is the new Professor?" Ron asked.

"Are they good?" Hermione asked.

"The new Professor will be introduced tomorrow and they won't be doing all the lessons alone, they plan to have many guest appearances." Harry responded.

"Who is it? Is she a she or he a he or he a she or she a he?" Ron asked in quick succession trying to get in every combination he could think of.

"She is a she," Harry responded and Ron frowned.

"How can a girl teach us how to fight?" He asked in confusion and Harry and Hermione both hit him round the back of the head.

"Ron! How can you be so sexist?" She asked and Ron frowned.

"Besides, she could quite easily kick your arse." Harry responded and Ron frowned even more. "And one of her friends has a killer kick." He muttered as he massaged his jaw slightly as the memory came back.

"So who is she?" Ron asked.

"Now that would be telling, you shall see tomorrow." Harry responded. "Now enough with the inquisition! I want to actually be able to eat dinner tonight!" Harry cried out and began gathering food.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully and the trio made their way back to the Common Room with Hermione pestering them about their homework. She was extremely disappointed when Harry told her that he hadn't done any of it and warned him that he would be in a lot of trouble but Harry just smiled and shrugged it off. Dumbledore had already covered all those bases. After reaching the common room and a couple of moments of conversation Harry excused himself and went to bed stopping to grab the map from his trunk. He sat on his bed and closed the curtain and unfolded the map spreading it across his bed.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He muttered and tapped the map as it slowly activated and showed the entire school. "I wonder if she has arrived yet…" He muttered and looked down across the parchment trailing his finger across as he looked for one single name.

"There!" Harry said victoriously, there she was, she had finally arrived. "Mischief managed," he whispered and folded up the map. "Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting." Harry muttered then yawned and collapsed onto his bed.

Harry woke early and jumped up feeling full of energy, he jumped out of bed and moved to the shower while grabbing his towel and was thankful for all those early morning wake ups, after all it meant he got the most of the hot water.

Walking out after finishing he quickly dried himself and got dressed ready for today's breakfast and re-entered the Gryffindor Common Room to see a couple of Seventh Years and Hermione already awake. He smiled and walked over to her. "Hermione I didn't expect you to be awake this early."

"Oh hi Harry, I just needed to make sure I had this work all finished and correct before we started class." Hermione explained and Harry frowned.

"Hermione, it's the first day back, we don't have a timetable yet so how can you prepare? That's what coming back to the Common Room after breakfast is for." He said and placed his hand down on top of the parchment. "Now lets go to breakfast." He said and pulled Hermione away from her books and calmly placed a notice me not charm on them so they wouldn't get taken. "Now, food, you need to eat." Harry said and then grinned. "If you don't you'll get ill and not be able to do your work." Harry said jokingly and was swatted. "Ok, OW!" He joked and Hermione finally followed after him to the Great Hall. "Don't forget you get to see the new professor today." Harry said and Hermione suddenly sped up pulling Harry along with her and causing him to stumble at the sudden change in speed. "Slow down Hermione, the professor will still be there when you get there." Harry said still not telling who the professor was. "Hang on I need to fetch something first." Harry said and ran to the room of Requirements quickly.

He reappeared twirling something in his hand and the two walked down Hermione throwing questionably looks at him every now and again.

They reached the Great Hall and Harry smiled looking up at the table to see the professor hadn't come down yet and started eating his breakfast. "Harry?" Hermione spoke up.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry responded.

"Why do you have the headgear of a Scuba diving equipment?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I don't feel like drowning in drool…" Harry responded.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as more and more students turned up and the last of the staff except the new professor. "Where are they? Surely they should be here by now?"

To answer her question Dumbledore stood up and the students went quiet again. "Now I know you are curious as to who your Muggle defence professor is, so without further waiting, may I introduce to you Professor Massaro." Dumbledore said. Ashley walked in to the room in black jeans and a white blouse and Harry smiled as the majority of the male population (and some of the female population) of Hogwarts students were transfixed by her and watched her. She walked by towards the head table and took a seat at the end after a small bow to the students.

"Harry, you knew all this would happen didn't you?" Hermione said and turned to Harry as he looked through his class schedule.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Harry asked looking up at her.

"Harry!" Hermione complained.

"What? I did know she would be the new professor but I also said I wouldn't tell… why spoil the fun?" Harry said with a smirk. "Damn it!" Harry shouted in annoyance and many students looked at him. "Double Potions first!" He complained and many students flinched… potions with Snape on a Monday morning, what could possibly be worse than that torture? "But it gets better!" Harry said looking over at Ron who was still drooling at Ashley much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Why what do we have after that?"

"Muggle Defence!" Harry responded and Ron let out a slight cheer but then cowered as Hermione glared at him. "Really Ron, subtlety, you need to be more subtle." Harry said cheekily and looked up at the Head Table and at Ashley who smiled and raised her glass slightly to him.

Harry slowed down eating his breakfast as Hermione went off to the common room to get her stuff and Harry calmly got up as Ashley walked out of the Great Hall. Her classroom was on the fourth floor so Harry calmly walked behind her admiring that fine bum that she had and as she stepped into her classroom Harry smiled and detoured into the room.

Only to see Ashley gone. He frowned slightly and the door behind him shut quietly.

"So Mr. Potter, is there any reason your following your new professor?" Ashley questioned and Harry jumped spinning round to face her.

"Holy crap!" Harry cried out in shock as Ashley stepped up to him.

"So Mr. Potter. Why were you following me around this early in the morning?" She asked stepping even closer to him.

"Erm… erm… hoping you don't get lost?" Harry said with an innocent smile and she rolled her eyes. Harry sighed and then muttered. "To hell with it," and wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her back against the door and surprising her with a kiss.

Potions had been long and tedious with the potion they were making proving poisonous to the subject if brewed incorrectly. Harry had done it correctly but Malfoy had thrown something into it at the last moment leaving it wasted and needing to be disposed of.

Needless to say, Harry was not impressed. He also wanted revenge… but that could wait, first he had his new favourite lesson to attend. He arrived a couple of minutes early with Hermione and Ron and took seats at the front of the class. Ashley nodded at the trio and leant against the desk as she waited for the rest of the students to arrive. When they were in and the bell rung she walked behind the desk and slammed her hands down on it causing many to jump.

"Wrestling is fake…" Ashley Massaro had started the lesson with that outburst. "The entire matches are choreographed and the moves are practised and prepared for to prevent serious injury." She continued. "However, the moves that are done can easily be turned into lethal and dangerous moves. That is what I am going to show you here. Well when I say me I also mean Matt and Jeff when they are also here." She said absentmindedly, "but they still have to travel with the show so I will be teaching the lessons on Monday." She explained. "There will be other guest appearances throughout the year with other people from the business here to enlighten people on some of their moves." She continued.

"First though, I want to see how physically fit you are." She said and urged them to stand up and follow her down to the Grounds of Hogwarts. When they came to a stop they found themselves standing in front of the Lake.

"What do you expect us to do here?" Malfoy snapped in annoyance.

"Simple, you're going for a run." She responded with a smirk. "One lap around the Lake." She said and there were many cries of indignation from the Slytherin's.

"When my father hears about this…" Malfoy said out of habit and Harry snickered.

"Your father is enjoying the hospitality of Azkaban." Harry responded and the Gryffindor's laughed and Draco went for his wand.

"You'll regret that Potter!" Draco snapped and fired off a curse at the boy who lived.

Harry dived out the way and rolled to his feet firing a curse back at Draco who failed to dodge and was blasted off his feet. Harry stood, dusted himself off and holstered his wand.

Ashley smiled at the display before speaking up. "Mr Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin for threatening another student and a detention for using magic when not instructed to in my lesson." She said as Crabbe and Goyle pulled Draco to his feet. "Mr Potter, detention for the same reason." She said and Harry frowned slightly but nodded. "Now, are you going to get ready to run or do I have to remove more points?" She asked and the students quickly moved to position. "To add an extra challenge, the first person back gets their house 50 points." She said as they lined up. Harry was the last to move as Ashley walked by him. "You've been training all summer since you met us. Try to go easy on them." She requested and Harry nodded as he moved into position and Ashley stepped to the side. "One lap around the Lake, on your marks, get set." She paused and smiled. "GO!" She shouted and the class sprinted off the mark except for Harry who decided on a quick jog.

"Too many people are going to be worn out by the end of this… heck half of them wont even finish the lap…" She idly mused as she stood watching them run. The gap between Harry and the leader gradually increasing at first as the sprinters got further ahead but about the half way point, Harry was right on him, the leader having worn himself out and Harry only lightly worked up.

Three quarters of the way around and Harry had overtaken but was still staying close and Ashley looked at her watch impatiently and Harry smiled before leaving the guy in his dust and making it back to the finish line. "You told me to take it easy on them." Harry muttered while stretching. "I think three quarters of the way around was long enough." He said and Ashley laughed.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor." She said and then the person who was in second place arrived. "And 30 points to Slytherin for coming in second." She said looking at the Slytherin student as he dropped to the floor. "Now pull yourself to your feet, you could injure yourself if you don't cool down properly." She said and helped the student to his feet.

After several more minutes, more students struggled across the finishing line and Harry had begun wondering around the lake looking bored as he waited for the stragglers to hurry up. He watched in mild amusement as Draco came in last and then wandered back over to Ashley and the class to se she looked very disappointed at them. "This is not good, you should have been able to do it a lot faster than this and you all made one major mistake." She said and the majority of students looked confused. "Well when I say all, I mean all but one." She corrected. "Can anyone, other than Mr. Potter tell me what that was?" She asked and several more moments of muttering before the person who came second held his hand up. "Yes, you, what is your answer?" She asked pointing at him.

"We ran full out straight away, the majority were worn out before they got half way." He explained feeling happy that not only had he earned the points back that Malfoy had lost but also he had come second.

"Correct," Ashley said. "Yes I made it a race but it was a long distance race, you need to learn to pace yourself." She explained. "And since this lesson is about to end you can leave early." She said and the students shuffled away looking extremely warn out and tired.

Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron and Hermione doing homework but he was distracted and only putting about half the effort into his work that he could.

It was the first day back and he already had detention. Harry found himself doodling on the notepad that Hermione had got him instead of revising as he drew various WWE symbols.

"Harry, you have to focus." Hermione chided and Harry looked up at her. "Anyway, I don't see what you're complaining about, you did deserve a detention for cursing Malfoy… not that it wasn't funny." She added and Ron nodded.

"And Professor Massaro doesn't seem that bad… it could be worse you could have a detention with Snape!" Ron agreed and Hermione hit him round the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked in confusion.

"I know exactly what you were thinking." She responded in an annoyed tone.

"Easy Hermione," Harry said softly trying to calm her down. "You know Ron only thinks of one thing." He said and paused as Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Food!" They both said and started laughing.

An owl tapped on the window and Harry leaned over and opened it. The small owl fluttered in, dropped a letter and then flew out again. "I guess it's for me." Harry said and picked up the letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your detention will be tonight after dinner at 7pm. Meet me at my Office._

_Professor Massaro._

"An evening with the new teacher?" Ron said with a grin. "And you say you don't have any luck." He laughed and Hermione glared at him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we better head down to dinner then." Harry said looking at the time all the while smiling inwardly over the situation.

Dinner had been quick and at 6:30 Harry had wandered off towards her office which was attached to her classroom. With him he had the map, mainly because he didn't want Ron to nose around with it. He was Harry's best friend, no doubting that… but he was too vacant some of the times. He stepped in front of the office door and knocked on it.

"One moment." He heard Ashley shout from behind the door followed by her footsteps moving towards the door. The lock clicked and the door opened and Ashley smiled at Harry. "You're early."

"Yeah…" Harry said faintly as he looked at Ashley. There she stood in a towel as her skin glistened from the dampness of the shower she must have just had.

"Well, come in then." She said and Harry hesitated.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come back later? When you're dressed?" Harry asked nervously.

"No it's ok." She responded and Harry slowly made his way into the room. "Take a seat Mr. Potter." She said sounding official as she did.

"Ok." He muttered and took a seat at the desk as Ashley moved to one side and returned with a large piece of parchment.

"Now I want you to write the line: When fighting an opponent I must make sure they stay down." She said and looked thoughtful for several seconds. "We'll say 20 lines." She added with a smirk. Harry looked at her with his jaw hanging open.

"This has to be the most lenient detention I have ever had." Harry responded as Ashley walked behind him as he started to write with his quill. "What about Malfoy?" Harry asked not looking up from his lines.

Ashley smiled as she flicked the lock on the door. "He has his detention, to meet Filch and clean the sixth floor." She explained moving close to him leaning over his shoulder, her wet hair tickling his ear. Harry shuddered at the simple action and looked up at her. "Oh Mr. Potter, I don't think this is satisfactory at all." She said as she held up the parchment and shook her head. "Stand up." She ordered and Harry did so and turned to face her. "I don't think you've learned your lesson at all," she said with a smirk and stepped closer to him. "I think you need to stay here longer." She said and tilted his head with her finger and pulled him into a kiss.

Harry groaned to the touch and felt his knees buckle as excitement flowed through him. Ashley stepped to the left pulling Harry with him so that her desk was behind him and she broke the kiss and pushed him back onto it. Her hands went to the towel and she pulled at the folds holding it together and teased Harry by lowering it slightly before moving towards him again and pulling him into a kiss, which he returned eagerly. She fumbled with the clasp on his robe and pushed it off sliding it down his arms as it fell across her desk and she moved grabbing at his shirt and pulling it up with one hand as another trailed across his chest. She broke the kiss long enough for him to pull off his shirt and throw it to the side before she pushed him back onto the desk so that he was lying on his back and straddled him. She ran her hands along his chest leaning forwards and kissing his neck softly trailing down across his chest.

Harry's hands moved up towards her towel but she slapped them away. "You don't get to do that yet." She responded tauntingly and Harry growled in frustration before pulling Ashley in close to him gnawing gently at her neck causing her to moan as her hands travelled down to his trousers pulling and tugging at them in her rush to get them off.

Later, Harry was dressed and walking back to the Common Room when he saw Malfoy walking the other way. "Potter!" Malfoy growled and Harry smirked as he studied how Malfoy's uniform was covered in dirt and grime from cleaning some of the unused classrooms.

"Malfoy." Harry said pleasantly. "Did you have fun with your cleaning?" Harry asked and Malfoy glared. "I don't know about you, but I have this really awful cramp in my hand from those lines I had to write." Harry said and to emphasise this, he flexed his hand and Draco continued to glare at Harry.

"Laugh it up Potter, when the Dark Lord takes over your precious muggle will die." Draco snapped and Harry frowned and shook his head. "And your muggle loving fool will die and your little mudblood will die." Draco continued and Harry walked by pushing Draco to one side as he did with his shoulder and Draco growled in disgust at the lack of reaction before he went to walk away.

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry called and Malfoy turned around.

Harry flung his foot up and kicked him straight in the jaw with a smirk as Malfoy dropped like a rock unconscious to the ground. Harry smiled then turned away humming the tune of 'Sexy Boy' as he continued his trip back to the Gryffindor Common Room

"Mr. Potter, would you report to the Headmasters Office after breakfast?" McGonagall asked at breakfast the next morning and Harry replied yes and she walked off back to the head table.

"What did you do now Harry?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.

"I did nothing." Harry said innocently and Ron snorted.

"Yeah right mate!" Ron said as he laughed. "You had to have done something." Ron explained and Harry shrugged. "So how did detention go?" Ron asked and Harry didn't respond. "Was it that bad?"

"I tell you Ron, I've never struggled in detentions when I got them but this one was one of the worst." Harry responded and Ron looked scared.

"She made you work with Snape?"

"Worse!"

"She made you go into the Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked.

"Worse!" Harry protested.

"What could be worse than those two things?"

"She made me… made me…" Harry broke down into fake tears.

"What did she do Harry?" Ron asked as the fake tears turned into laughter.

"She made me write lines." Harry said with a cackle and Ron hit him in the arm.

"That's it?" Ron complained.

"That's it." Harry responded and continued eating breakfast.

"You made me think she was evil with her detentions when all she gave you was lines?" Ron asked in annoyance and Harry laughed.

"Sorry mate, but you should have seen the look on your face." Harry said and Ron just shrugged and continued eating. Harry finished his breakfast then looked at Ron. "I better be off." He said and Ron nodded slightly and Harry jumped up heading towards the door and up to the Headmasters office. He walked up the staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr Potter." Dumbledore said and Harry walked in to see Professor Snape standing at one end of the room and Professor Massaro standing opposite of him glaring at the slimy git… Potions professor. "Mr Potter, I was wondering if you could explain to us something." Dumbledore said calmly.

"The brat will just lie Headmaster, just like his father lied to get himself out of trouble whenever he was caught."

"I have told you time and time again to put aside your old grudge Severus." Dumbledore said and Harry just smiled.

"So what would you like me to explain?" Harry questioned.

"Why did Mr. Malfoy have a large bruise on his jaw and was found unconscious in the fifth floor corridor this morning?" Dumbledore asked and harry shrugged his shoulders with a look of confusion on his face.

"I do not know professor," Harry responded calmly and evenly. "I know Draco was having his detention with Filch but I never saw him that evening." Harry lied and Snape glared.


	18. Wargames 2 Alternative: Allied Harry

Wargames 2: New Dawn

Summary: Lost in time, Harry was thrown into the Red Alert 3 timeline, discovered by the Alliance, Harry agrees to help them fight the Red Menace, no matter the cost.

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Red Alert or anything you recognise related to it, that all belongs to EA. I also do not own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling

Timeline: Red Alert 3

Pairing: Harry/Multi

Prologue: Appearance

"_Another crushing defeat by Premier Cherdenko's forces has pushed the Allied Forces completely out of Mainland Europe, the final defeat on the coast of France…_" The voice of the news reporter was cut off as the TV was switched off.

"Again, again and again that's all the news that has been mentioned." The man holding the remote muttered in anger as he threw the control to the other side of the room, the small device smashing. "He keeps pushing and we keep fleeing!" The man continued ranting in anger.

"Of course there is another reason behind your ranting." The voice of General Bingham spoke and the man froze spinning round and standing at attention.

"Sir!" The man responded and General Bingham smiled.

"At ease commander, at ease." He said and the Commander relaxed. "But as I said there is another reason behind this destructive display of yours isn't there." He commented and the Commander nodded.

"Yes sir, that town that was just levelled in our last stand in Europe was my home. I moved there several years ago and well in all fairness… it was a hell of a nice place." The Commander explained and Bingham smiled.

"Yes I can tell."

"I want to be reassigned." The commander suddenly said and Bingham frowned.

"Reassigned? But you're needed here." Bingham protested and the Commander shrugged.

"We have dozens of commanders, the majority of them are currently out there fighting. This desk job where I organise everything without being there is killing me, I can't stand by and watch as people die."

"Perhaps, but right now I can't afford to move you. With our forces pushed out of Europe, the Soviets will no doubt be attacking soon." Bingham continued and the Commander nodded his head.

"Do we have any details on where they will try and attack?" He asked and Bingham nodded his head.

"Our intelligence indicates that they will try to strike from Brighton Beach. They may try smaller assaults in different locations but that one will be the main focus of their attacks…" He trailed off as the lights above their head flickered repeatedly. He glanced at the Commander, "what in the world?" He muttered as the lights exploded, raining fragments of glass down on them. They covered their heads protecting themselves from the glass as they frowned turning to look at the video display as it turned on. "Eva, what is going on?" Bingham questioned.

"I don't know sir, reports have just shown a large fluctuation in the power grid… something just caused an overload." She said as she tapped away at the keyboard for her computer.

"Don't worry too much, I'll look into it." The Commander spoke and Bingham looked at him and nodded his head Eva taking this as her cue to leave nodded her head and the screen flashed off again. "Besides, it's highly unlikely it was anything major, probably just a power surge or something." The Commander offered with a shrug as the door behind him opened.

Moving quickly, the Commander spun round, stepping in front of Bingham as he drew his sidearm pointing it at the door. Ordinarily this would be seen as an overreaction for someone walking into a room.

But when the door that had just been opened was one to a closet. The figure stepped out, hand rubbing at his eyes as he muttered under his breath. "Gah, stupid Trip… probably set it up to dump me in the stupidest place ever…" the person trailed off as he looked up and saw the two and the gun pointed at him.

"Identify yourself!" The Commander snapped and the person stopped walking, placing his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Don't shoot I'm not a threat!" He quickly spoke.

"I said identify yourself!" The Commander snapped again and the person nodded his head, his eyes locked on the gun in front of him.

"My name is Harry Potter, I have no clue as to where I am or what happened or how I got in there, I am not here to cause any problems and this is all one huge mistake." He spoke and the Commander kept the pistol aimed at him. "Can you please lower the gun? I'm not going to do anything." Harry asked nicely and the Commander looked at Bingham who slowly nodded.

"How did you get in there?" The Commander asked and Harry paused before he spoke, looking thoughtful.

'_What do I say? Do I admit to time travel? Sounds like a really bad thing to do… they might try and grill me for information about technology.'_ Harry pondered as he looked at the two. _'Guessing from the uniform, they're military… just great, I have no idea how far the statue of secrecy goes… The Ministry isn't going to be happy._' Harry continued cursing his luck as the TV turned on.

"General, The Soviets are moving faster than expected. Reports indicate that their initial attack is already happening!" Eva spoke as she flicked through a report a look of panic on her face.

"Shit!" The Commander cursed and looked at Eva. "Get security up here and prepare my tactical interface, I'll be there in a moment." He spoke and Eva nodded.

"Good Luck sir," she spoke and the screen flicked off. The Commander turned around to face Harry again.

"You say you're here by accident, I'll take a chance at this moment. When security arrives, go with them. You wont be in any danger but I still have some questions for you." The Commander spoke and turned to the General. "Things are going to get interesting out there aren't they?" he questioned and Bingham smiled.

"That they will, Commander Giles will be assisting you in this operation. I know you two will show the Commies whose boss." Bingham said as Security turned up. The commander gestured to Harry and the guards walked over to him. Harry hesitated for a moment before letting out a quiet sigh and was escorted out of the room.

"Well… I better get moving. General." The Commander spoke up, snapping to attention.

"Good luck Commander." The General responded and watched as the man exited his office.

Heading through the Headquarters. The Commander made his way down to the war room. Several of the Alliance bases had them built for the commanders, it was a new way to oversee the battle, allowing the commanders to react to the changes of the battle field with a quicker speed. As he made his way down he stopped at the Security Checkpoint, flashed his ID to the guard and pressed his hand against the palm reader. The reader beeped a few times before a small red light flicked off turning green and the door slid open. Walking into the darkened room he looked around.

"Lights!" He called out and smiled as a couple of lights turned on revealing the Interface chair for him. He sat down watching as the monitors flicked up around him. Smiling he saw the video link to Commander Giles spark to life.

"Commander, its good to see you again." Giles spoke and he nodded his head.

"It's good to see you too Giles, its been a while." He responded as the overlay for the area the soviets were attacking started to load up. "I'm surprised you've not got yourself set up with one of these interfaces." He added as he Looked at the background around Giles, seeing the bookcase that was against the wall.

"Maybe in the future, I don't think now would be the best time to play around with new toys don't you?" He asked with a smile.

"This is true, you're good, don't want to jinx us." He laughed as he looked over the map. "Ready to go?"

"Of course." Giles said as the battlefield loaded up into view for the Commander.

HPW2

Harry cursed his luck, he was sat in a chair, in a small interrogation room, it was plain, empty blue box of a room except for the mirror, which Harry guessed was only one way with someone on the other side keeping an eye on him. In the room were a table and two chairs, one that Harry was sitting in furthest away from the door and one on the other side of the table. He leant back in the chair, placing his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep a calm exterior as he pondered what to say when they came to question him.

"The trouble that I get myself into… Dumbledore's going to love this…" He trailed off as he closed his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips surprising himself with how tired he felt. "But something doesn't seem right… when were we at war?" Harry questioned as different questions ran through his head. The biggest one completely unanswered.

_Where was Hoshi in all of this?_

HPW2

The Commander looked at him through the one way mirror. "Whose Dumbledore?" He asked as he lifted his cup of tea to his lips.

"Eva's looking into it at the moment but she did find something interesting about Mr Potter." One of the assistants spoke up as he held the folder to the Commander. He opened the folder with one hand looking at the records kept inside and frowned as he read over it. "Interesting, very interesting." He spoke as he closed the folder. He put his cup down on to the side and exited the room walking next door to the interrogation room and after a couple of seconds opened the door. "You lied to me."

"What?" Harry asked, caught by surprise as he sat up in his chair focusing on the Commander.

"We looked you up. Mr Potter… I have to say you look a lot older than a six year old kid." He spoke and Harry gaped at the man.

"It's 1986?" He questioned and muttered a curse under his breath, bringing a hand up and rubbing at his eyes. "Great I didn't make it back correctly…" Harry muttered, his voice barely above a whisper but the Commander heard but didn't say anything. "But… that doesn't make sense, if this was 1986, the technology is too advanced, we had nothing like what I saw around here… did the time jump alter history?" He muttered again and the Commander stared at him in shock.

"Did you say Time Jump?" the Commander questioned more in surprise and disbelief than anything else. _'That's crazy. Time travel? Really? Does he actually expect me to believe that?'_ The Commander questioned internally as he watched Harry's reaction. _"I mean there is the chronosphere project… but that's nothing like what he seems to be mentioning. Perhaps I should try to learn more. Still sounds crazy but he doesn't seem to be lying to us.'_ The Commander continued to think as he sat there continuing to watch Harry. "Lets say I believe you… what year did you come from then?" He questioned and Harry looked at him

"The first or the second time?" Harry questioned calming himself down. "Because there is the time I originally started in and the time I went to and now this time… meaning its 1986 here, but things aren't right." Harry said speaking quickly trying to get his own thoughts in line, surprising himself with how calmly he seemed to be taking it.

"Right…" The Commander continued disbelievingly, "lets start off with the first part. What time do you originally come from?"

"1996." Harry responded.

"That would make you sixteen?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"It would except for the time I spent in the further future… I think about a year overall, so I'm 17… possibly 18 depending on what day it is at the moment." Harry continued and the Commander frowned.

"Further in the future?" He questioned slowly. "What year?"

"Erm, off the top of my head… I think it was 2155… didn't really pay much attention, it was around that area. I mean I was shocked to find out I was in the future but the longer I was there the less I focused on the year and just doing what I needed to do." Harry said and the Commander still looked dubious.

"I'll get back to you on this." The Commander said slowly to him and stood up.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it? I had to live it." Harry continued and then paused a pensive look on his face. "Hang on if this is 1986… I'm still at the Dursley's… maybe I should…" He trailed off looking up at the Commander who stood by the doorway. "Check Number 4 Privet Drive, if things for me are still similar it means I live with my Aunt and Uncle…" He trailed off the sound of distaste in his voice as he looked at the commander. "Get me out of there… well, young me, not current me cause I'm not there. Boy this gets disorientating." Harry continued and saw the look of confusion in the Commander's eyes. "If I still live there then I can pretty much guarantee that things are still the same for me. I was forced to sleep and practically live in a cupboard under the stairs. The Dursley's are two of the most verbally abusive people that they can be. They treated me like a slave the moment I was old enough to reach the stove." Harry continued a haunted look crossing his eyes that made the Commander shiver inside although he managed to keep himself under control.

"I'll look into it." He agreed and turned around opening the door and walking out. "Did you get all that Eva?" He questioned.

"I heard commander. Time Travel? That's perpostorous, something out of a science fiction novel." She responded indignantly.

"Part of me agrees with you, but just the look in his eyes as he spoke… I don't know, I get the feeling he isn't lying to us." The Commander responded calmly as he looked at the folder flipping it open and looking at the picture of the young black haired Harry Potter that they had a hold of. Six years old, looking like he was four years old with how thing he was and the oversized clothes he was forced to wear. "Send a couple of peacekeepers round to his relatives, if the kid is in a condition like he's implying we'll get him out either way." He paused as he flicked through to the next page with the basic information about his parents. "And find out what you can about this 'Hogwarts' place. It looks like some kind of boarding school that both his parents went too."

"Will do commander, anything else?" She questioned.

"Yes, find me all the details you can about this Tom Riddle person that the file mentions. I want to know how we weren't alerted to this apparently high risk terrorist."

TBC

Well this is the first chapter of my Wargames: Alterative series. Wargames one still happened but its taking a side step where wargames two and beyond are concerned. Still a multiship fic, still a crossover series but hopefully a better fanfiction with a higher quality of writing then what I used in the original wargames 2.

And before people ask, yes I will be fleshing out the relationships a bit more and no, there will be no Yuri or Kane because I do not feel that I can do them much justice.

Oh and the Interface Unit that the Commander uses is something I actually thought up as I was writing the chapter. I hope you like the idea ^_^


	19. Deadly Premonition Crossover Scenes

Deadly Premonition.

A Deadly Premonition/Harry Potter Crossover

This is what happens when you start playing a stupidly addictive RPG while in other spare time reading Harry Potter Fanfiction ^^ a crossover idea.

This is just 2 segments of the idea that I've written going with the idea in my head about Harry having arrived there shortly before the game starts.

Warning: This will contain character death in future chapters that appear in it.

Warning: the second scene this has can technically be considered a spoiler (although with a Harry Potter twist ^^) doesn't spoil anything major but does hint at what happens to one of the characters, so if you're playing the game and are not up to that bit then don't read it.

Scene 1: Arrival in the Woods

"Ugh… where am I?" Harry muttered slowly lifting himself up rain pounding against his back as he reached around looking for his glasses. "That Portkey… whose idea was it for me to test it?" Harry groaned as he slowly tried to lift himself to his feet his knees buckling as gripped a low hanging branch panting heavily as he tried to keep standing. "That… oh Merlin that was painful." Harry muttered as he looked around the dark forest. "Where did that dump me?" He whispered stumbling forwards into the treeline looking down at the ground as a purple fog was wrapping around the base of the trees slowly going thicker as he moved into the forest. He stopped leaning against a tree as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, grateful that he had looked up a magical method to fix his eyesight because he knew that his glasses wouldn't have survived that trip. "Test a new portkey they say, it'll be fun they say!" Harry muttered aloud as he walked along the path feeling the weakness from the long distance portkey wearing off.

His clothing and his hair were quickly becoming soaked a mixture of the rain falling through gaps in the trees and off the leaves as he walked. "Is there anyone about?" He asked himself not hearing anything at all. No people, no animals, no nothing. "Then again I don't think there is anybody stupid enough to be in this rain." He muttered as he walked out onto a forest path. "Ah ha, maybe I can get out of here and find somewhere to rest until I can apparate back." Walking along his footsteps louder as it splashed the water up, the puddles already forming in the well-worn mud path. "A lot of people must have used this path at some point." He muttered looking at the edge of the pathway. "Though with the overgrowth, no one has been here in a while." He continued his musing as he walked along the fog still building up. Harry turned glancing over his shoulder. "What the?"

Behind him the pathway had become completely shrouded in fog. "This is strange… is it blocking my way back?" He questioned his hand slowly reaching for his wand still secured in his holster. "Is it magical?" He muttered as he continued walking down the path. "It can't be natural, purple fog… what spells make something like this." Harry questioned as he mentally checked through the spells. "Nothing I can think of, this cant be good." Harry muttered and continued walking down the path blinking away the water from the rain as it ran down his face. Continuing to walk he frowned as he saw lights up ahead. "Lamps so close and yet nothing here?" He questioned glancing around the path looking up at the lamps that were marking the path completely dead, either smashed or just plain not working. "I think someone's left the welcome sign out for me." Harry muttered walking along the path grateful for the light though as it revealed more of what was to head. "Is that, someone ahead?" He questioned as he saw a figure stumble into a small wooden shack. "Hello?" Harry called out running forwards down the path stumbling slightly on the slippery floor and slams into the door his hand gripping the handle twisting it and opening it as he moves into the room. "Ok, no a smooth entrance, but I have done what I've done, now where was the person I saw come… in… here." Harry muttered trailing off as he looked around the small single roomed shack, the shelves filled with a variety of different rusting tools and mechanical items as a generator sat whirring away. Harry stepped over to it looking dubious as he placed his hand against it. "This is running? But why? This area looks like no one has gone through here in a while." He continued to ponder the question and froze a chill running up his spine as he heard a moan behind him.

"Let me go!" The voice called out slow, hollow and mournful as Harry turned around a woman standing in a blue and white floral dress was slowly shambling towards him hands out reaching to him trying to grab him. This alone wouldn't have been much of a concern, a lone Inferi would be no problem to deal with but this one wasn't normal, nor was it an Inferi. Its body leant backwards as it walked backwards reaching out to him blood encrusted around its mouth giving it a clown smile, blood also forming lines down from her eyes.

"You suffered horribly before you died." Harry whispered, taking a deep breath as he drew his wand aiming at the woman, seeing the deadness in the eyes as the creature moved. It wasn't so much of a step than a full blown minor apparation jump as it was standing in one spot and then suddenly nearly on top of him a slight blur of movement all that showed him where she had been before. It groaned again reaching out for him and Harry shuffled backwards avoiding the grip the body flailing wildly as it missed struggling to keep its balance in the position it was in. "Reducto." He said softly jabbing his wand in the direction of the woman. The spell hit her and instead of the normal solid object exploding effect that followed the spell the woman lurched back purple 'blood' exploded from her head as she staggered dropping to her knees and slowly falling to the floor.

"Don't want to die!" She cried out her arms reaching up as her and Harry looked away a small feeling of guilt as more of the purple 'blood' pooled up around her bubbling as her body slowly disintergrated.

"Something strange is going on here." He muttered walking towards the doorway and looking out. "Perhaps heading out into the rain isnt the best thing to do." He slowly muttered as he checked his watch. "What the?" He whispered looking as he watched the minute and hour hands spinning rapidly. "What is going here?" He questioned and looked up seeing more of these figures pulling themselves out of the ground.

Scene 2: The Muses Gallery.

He stood watching her as she walked through the art gallery looking at the pictures. Harry still didn't know what to make of Diane, she was forward quite manipulative in getting what she wants and yet at the same time it was also obvious at her manipulations even then, people still got along with her… well people of the male persuasion.

"So why are you still here Harry?" She questioned looking at him after adjusting a picture, straightening it out. "Shouldn't you be trying to find your way home?" She questioned and Harry shrugged his shoulders in a non committal kind of way.

"I have no need to rush back, there's no one waiting for me there, no problems that I've left behind that need fixing and friends that are busy with their personal lives at the moment." He explained walking around the room slowly his eyes flicking between the doors and windows keeping an eye on things. "Besides, something is very off about this whole situation. I don't like it and my gut is telling me you're in danger." Harry spoke and Diane looked at him shaking her head and laughing. Her hair flicking out slightly as she did.

"In danger? Me?" She questioned and laughed. "Don't be silly, why would I be in any danger?" She questioned and Harry frowned at her cavalier attitude.

"You're laughing this off? Your sister just died, if what I've heard is true she gave you some items through the kids." His frown deepened at this. "I understand her logic in using the kids, everyone always overlooks children but I don't like it. It puts them at risk as well." He said and Diane looked off to one side looking slightly anguished.

"I didn't like that either. My sister was desperate and it hurts that she's dead, but what else can I do but go on and continue life?" She asked stepping over to him as Harry turned his head away from the door.

"I plan to find out who killed your sister and make them pay. Becky was a nice person from what I'd seen of her…" He looked away similar to how she did as the memories of that scene flashed to the front of his head. Becky strung up in the bathroom hanging there in pain trying to speak out. "Becky, Anna, the other victims from the other 'red seed cases'." Harry spoke, more to himself than to Diane though she looked at him in curiosity. '_The fact that this has so many connections across America is disturbing'_ Harry mentally added realising his slip up at her look of curiosity. "I don't know how many people have died and I'm not sure I want to know. Right now there have been two innocent girls who have been murdered. Murdered because of a mistake!" Harry snapped and turned away crossing his arms as he thinks.

"Mistake?" Diane questioned curiosity piqued by his choice of words.

"From what I've seen, there seems to have been some cult activity of some sort." Harry muttered again without thinking answering her question, grimacing slightly realising that if Agent York heard him talking about this with a possible suspect then he'd probably get into a hell of a lot of trouble. "But my gut is telling me you are in danger and so I'm sticking around."

"My own guardian knight." She said smirking and Harry shrugged.

"If that is what you want to believe, I shall do my best to make sure nothing of harm happens to you." He said taking a small bow as she walked away her heels tapping on the marble floor of the Gallery. "Just don't ask me about Art, I like looking at it, I will admit but ask me to remember the artists and all the different pieces and I'm hopeless with it." He commented following after her slowly, his footsteps quieter in comparison to her heels. "So what do you plan to do?" He slowly questioned and Diane ignored him walking into the next room the door clicking shut behind her the electronic lock beeping and sealing behind her. "Well… that's just antisocial." He muttered leaning against the door. "Tch… she should be safe there at least for now, I don't plan on going anywhere at this time." He muttered and walked back through the gallery. "Trees everywhere, Trees, trees and more trees!" He called out as he walked around the rooms looking at the various paintings. "I like nature as much as the next person but around here you only need to go outside to look at damn trees!" Harry cursed and froze as he heard the main doors opening. "Hold on a minute, who would be turning up now?" He questioned slowly ducking out of sight behind one of the inner gallery walls peeking round the edge as he saw a large man in an orange shirt and blue overalls. "Who is this?" He questioned, the man followed by a small dalmation dog that stopped turning and looking back in his direction. "Crap, did it here me?" Harry muttered ducking out of sight again.

"C'mon Willie, we need to keep going."

_Beep, Beep, Beep. Beep Beep._

_Click_

The door unlocked and the man walked through with the dog following after. The door closed again and Harry let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding before walking back out. "so much for me guarding her, I cant even get into where she's staying and I just let someone walk straight in." Harry muttered with disgust at his own actions.

'_Only one way to get through this door. Without trying every combination that is.' _Harry mentally joked as he drew his wand.

"Reducto!" He called out the spell hitting the locking mechanism of the door blowing it away, shards of wood scattering out into the room. Stepping in Harry smiled as he flicked his wand back at the door. "Repairo." He muttered again the shards of wood bouncing back into position the lock clicking shut. "Should have done that before." Harry muttered to himself as he continued walking heading towards Diane's living area. "I haven't seen that guy around town before, how does he know Diane?" Harry muttered thoughtfully scratching his chin.

Walking up to the door he stopped leaning against the wall next to it listening as the two spoke, not listening so much to the words so much as he was just listening to make sure she was ok. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "I'm not here to wreck her personal life, her habits can stay as they are." He muttered quietly tapping his foot lightly on the floor as he hummed to himself idly. "I'm gonna stick close to her though, her sister was murdered…" He muttered again repeating that to keep himself focused as he looked out the window up at the darkening sky. "It looks like rain this evening… bad news always seems to follow the rain." He closed his eyes as the mental image of Beckys death flashed before him. _'Too slow then, too slow to click that something bad was going to happen to Anna, I won't be too slow this time.'_

The rain started to fall, a loud crack of thunder drawing his attention to the window again as moments later the sky was illuminated by Lightning. "This is going to be one hell of a storm." Harry muttered as he heard a door click open and Harry turned leaning softly against the door as he heard Diane lead the man into a different room. Gently twisting the handle the door creaked slightly as he opened the door stepping into the room Harry watched as in another room Diane gestured for the man to climb down a ladder into a room closing the hatch after he was down sliding a padlock into place. "What are you doing?" Harry questioned slowly as she turned around and glanced at the doorway before taking a calming breath.

"You may want to get out of sight. Someone's coming." She said calmly and Harry nodded his head stepping back towards a wardrobe that was open. Harry stepped into it and she closed the door on it sliding a small lock into place as Harry cursed himself again.

'_She's trying to keep me out of this, she knows who's coming and what they're planning, is she being an idiot!'_ Harry mentally questioned as he heard a grating sound. _'Crap, he's here!'_

"Well, this is a surprise." Diane spoke and Harry watched through the gap in the wardrobe doors as she stood at the foot of her bed as the raincoat killer walked towards her and stopped looking directly at her, Harry only able to hear his heavy breathing. "I didn't expect it to be you, I am impressed." She continued a slight crack in her voice showing her nervousness. The man moved forwards gloved hand gripping her throat and she gasped struggling against his grip. "No, get off me!" She called out and Harry growled his hands slamming into the wardrobe door a loud bang distracting the man. He threw Diane to the floor turning to the Wardrobe and Harry snapped his hand up using his almost signature spell with how much he used it here.

"REDUCTO!" He called out the doors bursting open chunks of wood flying out across the room, Diane let out a cry covering her head and ducking down the side of the bed as she felt bits of wood fall onto her. Harry looked up at the raincoat killer who seemed taken aback by the action before he laughed wagging his finger mockingly at Harry. The man ran forwards ready to strike at Harry with his axe and he dived to the side rolling across the bed and landing next to Diane. "What are you waiting for? RUN!" He called but Diane hesitated fear overcoming her as Harry looked at the Raincoat Killer. "Expelliarmus!" He called out and the Killer was knocked back the axe embedding in the wall. The man didn't seem phased by it though and ran seemingly faster now that he didn't have the weapon and before Harry could react he was backhanded, awkwardly rolling back along the bed thudding painfully to the floor. He rolled onto his back looking up as the man had already moved back grabbing and pulling the axe free. "Shit!" Harry cried out rolling out the way as the man swung the axe. "This is not fun." Harry said as he pulled himself to his feet cursing at the limited room. Diane was still panicking and the killer was not looking Happy from what little he could see of his features that weren't covered by darkness. "I won't let you harm her." Harry said as he flicked his wrist the wand banishing several items at the killer who blocked them with his axe.

"You, will be, next." The man hissed and Harry involountarily shivered at the cold deadness of the voice.

"You'll have to kill me to get to her." Harry said as he slowly moved in front of Diane watching the killer very carefully.

The two locked eyes, emerald green focused on glowing blood red, for a moment Harry had flashbacks to his fights against Voldemort, the cold red eyes of his long time nemesis. His breath hitched slightly as he stood protectively in front of Diane and pointed his wand at the Killer. "This ends now, I failed before but I wont fail now. Reducto!" Harry called out and the spell shot at the Killer. The Killer laughed dodging the spell and Harry went for another one but he was already on him lifting him up with one hand with surprisingly little difficulty.

"You, will be, next." The man said and Harry was thrown back at the window crashing through it reaching helplessly as he felt himself falling down to towards the concrete of the Gallery's parking lot.

"Harry!" He heard Diane call and saw a glimpse of her at the window as he felt himself hit a solid surface his body bouncing as it hit the bonnet of the car. He reached up weakly his hand shaking heavily as he struggled to breath his entire body aching as he saw the killer grab Diane.

"No! I… won't… fail…" He muttered weakly as he passed out as a light started to shine on him gradually getting bigger.


	20. Hogwarts Fantasy Retribution

Hogwarts Fantasy: Retribution

Summary: Taken from the doorstep of Number 4, Harry must face his destiny with new allies and new love.

Crossover: Final Fantasy IX/Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this, I am just making little sandcastles in their sandbox.

Notes: a lot of people really enjoyed my Hogwarts fantasy story, I regret not finishing it but looking back at it I just cant find any enthusiasm to continue it.

So instead, I'm going to scrap that idea and rewrite it with the new idea I've had bouncing inside my head.

Pairing: Harry/Garnet in later chapters, hints of Steiner/Beatrix

Prologue: Letters From Nowhere

"_What's the first thing you remember?" a calm voice asked as he floated in bright white light._

"_No, not Harry, please, not Harry!" A female voice screamed out and a the white turned a brilliant green for several seconds followed by a loud scream._

"_You will be a god among men." An older voice spoke and He felt the coldness in the comment as the white light turned black leaving him floating in darkness._

"_The end is coming!"_

Harry shot up gasping in surprise as he looked around the large room he was in. he fell back onto the bed his head sinking into the pillow letting out a deep sigh of relief bringing up his hand and letting it rest on his head. "Just a dream." He muttered staring up at the white ceiling. "I should probably get up now." He muttered yawning and stretching his arms up into the air before letting them fall back to the ground listening to the birds chirping outside his window. "Ugh… it's too early." He muttered again rolling over onto his side pulling his pillow over his head.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Are you awake?" A female voice called out and Harry let out a groan.

"No I'm asleep!" He called back pulling the quilt tighter around himself with one hand and holding the pillow over his head slightly harder to muffle the sounds.

The door clicked open but Harry didn't look up. "It is time for you to get up. You have your lesson this morning." The female voice continued and Harry didn't move.

"I'm still asleep." Harry muttered and curled up in the bed the covers wrapping around him tighter as he moved.

"Up. Now!" The voice ordered again and Harry let out a muffled response. "I cannot see why I agreed to do this today." The woman said and Harry felt the quilt move slightly. "Get up!" She snapped and Harry let out a cry of surprise as she pulled the quilt away from the bed. Harry who had still been holding onto the quilt cried out in surprise as he was pulled off the bed as well landing with a dull thud on the floor.

"Ow…" Harry groaned as he untangled himself from the covers and looked up at the woman. "Beatrix… did you have to do that?" He questioned as the woman in question just smiled and turned away from him.

"It may be your birthday today, but your studies are still important." She said and Harry opened his mouth to say something and then closed his mouth in surprise.

"It's my birthday today?" He had completely forgotten about it.

"I'm surprised you've forgotten, you were awake until late in the night trying to find where your presents were hidden." Beatrix responded and walked out the room. "Get dressed, Garnet is already downstairs in the Library with the tutor." And with that she was gone.

Harry let out a groan as he untangled himself from the bedsheets pulling himself to his feet and walking over to the large window looking out of it over the city of Alexandria and the castle grounds as before moving over to the wardrobe and opening it up. Looking through at the variety of different clothing he settled on some simple blue clothes. He always liked blue. Quickly getting dressed he walked calmly out of his room towards Main Hall just to get to the Library was, his stomach was rumbling slightly but knowing he had already had a longer lie in than usual, he would have to wait till midday. (which from the clock in the Main Hall, told him it was only 10) Looking up at the picture of his mother Queen Brahne he smiled and then walked down the staircase into the Main Hall past two of the guards that snapped to attention as he walked by. He smiled at them and shook his head slightly, it seems no matter how many times he told them not to snap to attention like that for him but they still did and he had given up trying to get them to stop.

He stumbled as he approached the library a figure in orange and white with long black hair slammed into him pulling him into a tight hug. "Happy birthday Harry." The person spoke and Harry smiled as he slowly pulled the person off of him.

"Thank you Garnet." He said as he let go of his sister and smiled at her and the two walked into the library to see their tutor already standing there.

"Good morning." He greeted nodding to the two of them as they took their seats. "Now, I know I said we would start studying the Play: I want to be your Canary." The tutor paused a moment and looked at Harry. "But seeing as it is your birthday today, I thought I'd let you chose what we looked at today."

Harry sat in contemplation as he thought about what they could study, he glanced out the corner of his eye and saw Garnet looking slightly down about the change. She had always liked that play, it had been one of her favourite both to watch and to read while they were growing up and although it wasn't one of Harry's favourite's he knew she had been looking forward to this. "Can we still study the same play please?" Harry questioned and the tutor nodded as Garnet looked at him and gave him a beaming smile.

Studies continued and Harry and Garnet listened attentively as the tutor spoke explaining points behind the plays and the ways the characters interacted with each other. He continued on for a while stopping to question them on key parts of the play and ask their views and then with a small smile he let the two leave early, allowing them to have a break for the day. "After all," he had said. "It's not much fun to spend all of your birthday studying now, is it?"

The two had exited the Library and Harry wandered off to the usual spot in the Castle Courtyard, out of the Main Entrance in front of the fountain there was a set of stairs down to the river that ran through the castle grounds. The steps, when the boat was in, allowed them to board but normally it was empty there and Harry just liked to relax and listen to the sounds of the waters. Dropping down onto the steps he let out a sigh and leant back staring up into the blue sky feeling the breeze gently blow against him. Closing his eyes he just sat there, listening to the sound of the wind and the water letting out a content sigh and opening his eyes again. "GAH!" Harry cried out leaning back quicker in surprise as he stared up at Garnet's face as she looked down at him.

"That was nice of you earlier." She spoke and Harry smiled at her as she sat down next to him.

"You were looking forward to it." He said nonchalantly resting his arms against the steps and leaning back, idly looking up into the sky. "Do you see that?" Harry asked and Garnet tilted her head to look up into the sky.

"I see something… I can't tell what it is," She spoke and Harry nodded in agreement.

"It is coming towards us…" Harry trailed off and shared another glance with Garnet.

"It could be harmless." She said and Harry shrugged.

"Could be, or it could be dangerous." He added and the two stood up, stepping back onto smoother ground by the fountain.

"They look like birds." Garnet said as the two creatures flew towards them.

"They're owls?" Harry questioned uncertainly, it was slightly confusing, they were nocturnal creatures… at least according to the books he had read. The two had always lived in the Castle and the grounds and although they had seen other animals Harry couldn't remember seeing a live owl, only what they had read about in books. "But why are they here now? Shouldn't they be sleeping?" He questioned as the two owls flew down stopping behind him and Garnet on the fountain and both of them staring at the two.

The two looked at the Owls and then at each other in confusion seeing the envelopes tied to the owls and the two reached forwards undoing them as the owls turned and drank water from the fountain.

Harry looked down at his.

Harry Til Alexandros XVIII

_Castle Courtyard_

_Alexandria_

He blinked in surprise glancing around trying to see if anyone was watching them as he looked over at Garnet's letter and saw the same type, addressed to her. Another shared glance and slowly they opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Alexandros_

Harry paused in his reading and noticed several marks where whoever had written the letter had stopped and started again trying to decide how to write the title. Glancing over at Garnet's he saw the same impression on the letters.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

_Term begins on September 1, we await your July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Looking back up from the letter he glanced at the other list of items and shook his head scrunching up the letter and placing it in his pocket.

"Someone is trying to make us look like fools." Harry calmly said as he ran a hand through his hair as Garnet looked at the envelope and letter again and frowned.

"It looks genuine…" She said hesitantly as she reread it. "Do you really think someone went to all the trouble to play a joke on us? Including training Owls to deliver the letter?" She questioned and Harry hesitated an expression of suspicion crossing his face.

"My first guess is that this letter is a fake." He said and Garnet looked at him. "But the most likely suspect, after that joke I played on him…" He trailed off a small smile on his face. "I don't think Steiner forgave me for that…" He again trailed off as Garnet giggled slightly. "But this handwriting is too neat for him and it isn't the same as anyone else I recognise…" He commented as the two walked back into the castle the two owls following behind them. As they walked they saw the curious glances from the guards at the two owls that were following as the two continued through to the where the Queen was. The two walked into the room walking up to where she was and they stopped.

"Mother, someone has sent us these strange letters." Garnet said as she handed them to her. Queen Brahne, who looked nothing like her two children studied the letter and then frowned.

"These do seem to be well crafted." She said slowly as she looked over the letters and then threw them into the fireplace. "But it is nothing more than a fake. Surely if there was some great School of Magic, we would have heard about it before now." She said calmly and Harry smiled in agreement.

And that is all I've written for the possible restart of Hogwarts Fantasy. I started replaying Final Fantasy IX a short while ago and when I originally played it (god going back to when it was first released like over 10 years ago now… I feel old XD) I kinda dismissed it as a relatively kiddy one even back then and just couldn't take it seriously (I mean c'mon the main character was a monkey boy) but then I started replaying it recently and I was really quite amazed at just how deep the story actually was. And then I started thinking about my Hogwarts fantasy storyline and then realised that I didn't like it anymore (hence no updates to it) and that if I wanted to do anything I would need to do a revisit and then this idea cropped up.

Havent really planned anything for further than this though. So we shall see what happens ^_^


	21. Harry Potter: Legacy of Big Boss

Harry Potter: Legacy of Big Boss

Harry Potter/Metal Gear Solid crossover

Disclaimer: I Don't own MGS or Harry Potter, I'm writing this purely for fun.

Summary: The last of his kind, Harry seeks to learn truth about what happened regardless of where it might take him or who he will face.

"I have the target in sight." She spoke softly into the radio, ahead of her, through the scope of her Sniper Rifle she could see the back of their target, his messy black hair and trademark cloak all she was able to identify, though it matched several of the photo's that she had been shown. "Am I to take the shot?"

"Have you confirmed the identity? Can you see the Lightning Bolt scar above his right eye?" Another voice, a British accent clearly discernible spoke through the radio to her.

"Negative, target has their back to me." She spoke her voice a strong difference to the person she was communicating with. She watched the man seemingly stiffen and she frowned as he slowly started to glance around.

"Target is getting suspicious, has he spotted anyone?" The British voice crackled over the radio again as she continued to track his movements as he glanced around him, inwardly she was cursing though because each tilt of his head still hid the indicative lightning bolt scar that would identify the target without a shadow of a doubt. _'Come on, turn a little bit more.' _She mentally ordered but as to be expected he didn't and she grit her teeth slightly before letting out a slow breath.

"Are the items in place Raven?" Another voice entered the Radio conversation this persons voice older and more gravelly in comparison the accent similar to that of an Americans.

"The last of the stones have been put into place, I felt something as it was put into position, it's possible he felt it as well." Another voice, stronger and calmer spoke. The Sniper continued to watch the target through the scope as he turned getting a full side profile of him.

"I have a side view, checking for Lightning Bolt scar." She said into the radio studying his face carefully. "Not the right side, the scar is on his Right side, I can only see his left." She said after a moments analysis.

"I have a clear view and can confirm the Lightning Bolt scar." The gravely voice spoke.

"Wolf take the shot." The British voice ordered. Wolf paused for a moment studying the target as he turned looking up directly to where she was and she froze, he spoke something, she was good at reading lips but this she didn't recognise. "Wolf take the shot!" The voice commanded again and Wolf dragged herself back into the moment the Rifle aimed correctly at the target and pulled the trigger. She smiled at the sound of the rifle firing, the kick of the weapon and the lack of movement on the targets part for a second almost like he didn't register what had happened before his head snapped back blood spraying from the impact point as his body fell backwards from the force of the shot.

"Well, that was anti climactic." The gravely voice spoke in amusement.

"Ocelot, make sure he's dead." The British voice spoke up again.

"His brains are smeared across the ground, I doubt he survived," Ocelot added as he walked out of the treeline from where he had been watching the target. "Liquid, I thought you said the target would be a challenge." Ocelot mocked as he continued almost casually towards the body.

"All intel indicated he would, guess intel was wrong." The British voice, now identified as Liquid said with a hint of disinterest. "Although no one has ever tried going at him with a Sniper Rifle before." Liquid continued and Ocelot laughed.

"Did we read two different reports? Eiffel Tower , two years ago, someone tried to take him out with a Sniper Rifle, he did that little disappearing act the moment the guy pulled the trigger, left him stuck to a wall with a note mocking him." Ocelot explained and Liquid laughed.

"Are you comparing the best Sniper currently alive to a Rookie bounty hunter?" Liquid questioned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ocelot responded. "Besides, reports indicated the guy had spoken to the target before hand. Perhaps he tipped him off by accident." Ocelot continued as he neared the body. "Wolf has been here for the past three days in preparation for this, he wouldn't have seen it coming."

"I'm flattered you hold me in such regard Ocelot." Wolf said with laughter looking up from her Sniper Rifle at the scene and frowned as something caught her eye. Looking back through the scope she frowned even more. "Ocelot, take care… I think he may have tricked us after all." She said and Ocelot was already ready the moment she had started talking. "Footsteps, appearing out of nowhere, your two o'clock." She said tracking the steps.

"I can see now the body is a fake, it looks lifelike at a distance I don't think it'd be easy to tell the difference, up close though…" Ocelot said as he started to hear the footprints in the snow. He turned, almost casually and raised his weapons firing off two shots at the sound.

"Crap!" He heard a voice from nowhere and a louder thud as an imprint formed in the snow and Ocelot and Wolf both caught sight of a pair of feet for a moment before they vanished again. Ocelot pressed the attack firing more shot and he smiled seeing, or not seeing as the case may be the target avoiding the attacks. He stopped before firing his last shot and smiled as he saw the footprints suddenly stop forming in the snow.

"Looks like he knows how to cover his tracks after all." Ocelot commented as he paused, listening to the surrounding, his eyes closed to tune out anything that might distract his focus from just listening.

_Crunch_

He heard the sound of foot on snow, spinning around with a grace and agility that was deceptive for his aged appearance he brought both guns up firing two shots. A breeze blew through the area and he smiled seeing two holes seemingly appear in mid air and then frowned as a cloak fluttered to the floor attached to nothing. Several balls of red light shot at him from the side, he dived out of the way rolling through the snow, the frozen water gripping onto his brown long coat as he stood back up narrowly avoiding the light display as another attack hit the ground in front of him blowing him back and kicking up snow and dirt, Ocelot rolled with the impact, grunting in discomfort and stood back up looking around for the attacker. "I can't see the target."

"There was no information on him being able to turn invisible without that cloak." Liquid said as he studied the area from the position that he was concealed, still waiting for the right moment to step in. "Wolf, can you see anything to indicate where he is, he keeps moving and kicking up snow and dirt to hide his movement." Liquid stated and continued talking. "Raven start making your way towards the target, I want to try and keep him off guard, Mantis, what are you getting from him?" Liquid continued and a new voice spoke in, raspy and calm.

"He's a null spot, it's interesting, I cannot read anything other than the confusion he has towards us." The voice explained with disinterest. "Ocelot may want to duck now." Mantis added as a sickly purple light shot from behind the aged gunslinger. "If that had hit you, we would have needed a new interrogation expert." The voice explained as Ocelot finished reloading and ducked behind a tree.

"Laugh it up Mantis, he'll find the rest of you next." Ocelot commented and was forced to move again as the tree practically exploded around him from another spell. "Wolf, any luck?" Ocelot asked brushing fragments of bark off of himself.

"There is something, give me a moment." She spoke as she watched through the scope, she had seen something, a shimmer on the air so to speak, the faintest of outlines. Most people would have missed it but she spent her life focusing on the smallest of details. She watched it move around and smiled to herself. "I have you now." She said in restrained delight and pulled the trigger again. This time she hit her mark, the impact as the round pierced the targets leg and punched through and the landing of the man as the spell around him faltered caused a grin to form on Wolfs lips.

"You didn't kill him." Liquid stated in a bit of surprise.

"I knew how much you wanted him alive, and he's such an interesting target." She said and then felt her eyes widen as he disappeared into thin air again. Ocelot fired a shot at where his injured leg would be but it hit thin air. "He's gone!" Wolf called out as she saw no indication of the shimmer from the invisibility spell and she could still see his invisibility cloak resting on the snow.

"I thought those rune stones were meant to stop things like this happening." Liquid commented as he dropped from the tree he was in and walked into the field. "Mantis, where is he?" Liquid questioned as he walked over to Ocelot and the area that the target had been standing.

"He's nearby, his mental defences have dropped, something to do with a gaping hole in his leg." Mantis chuckled.

"Funny that." Liquid responded dryly. "So what can you get from him?" Liquid questioned.

"We got the drop on him because he's exhausted, from what I can tell he hasn't slept in the last three days, the note that directed him up here was to him, an obvious trap but he was curious to what you were going to do. There is also confusion as to how we have the rune stones that are keeping him here." Mantis continued then stopped.

"Mantis?" Liquid spoke as he glanced in the general direction that he believed that Mantis was.

"He knows I'm digging into his AGH!" Mantis suddenly yelled his voice filled with pain. There was radio silence for several more minutes before he spoke again. "That is going to hurt for a while." He spoke his voice showing a hint of pain. "Mental Backlash, a memory of some sort, forced me to feel it. heh don't know whether to be angry or impressed." Mantis spoke before trailing off with a groan. "He's near the treeline, wasn't able to teleport far with that injury without risk of further injury. Another thing that I picked up, he dropped something important when he did that disappearing act." Mantis finished and the radio went dead.

"Ocelot, check what he dropped, I'm gonna head into the woods and track him, Wolf, if I can flush him out take another shot to wound, exhaustion, blood loss and pain, maybe we can keep him down this time." Liquid said quickly turning and walking into the woods.

"Ok Liquid, I'm going to move to a better spot to cover the woods. I see somewhere already, it'll be a couple of minutes before I will be ready." Wolf commented and Liquid nodded knowing full well that she was still looking through the scope at him and the area near him.

"Well I found what he dropped." Ocelot chimed in and Liquid turned looking back to see Ocelot holding onto a stick, "must be his 'wand' that he uses." Ocelot said and Liquid could practically see the air quotes around the word as Ocelot studied it. "Looks like just a stick to me." He mused aloud, "carefully crafted, that much is obvious but I don't see how it could do anything." Ocelot said and Liquid laughed.

"It's a focus, you read the report, the power he has is all internal, just the wand makes it more focused." Liquid spoke as Ocelot waved the wand slightly.

_Poof_

A cloud of smoke engulfed Ocelot and Liquid was stunned for a moment his brain seeing it but not registering what had just happened. "Ocelot? You alive in there?" Liquid questioned and didn't get a response. "Wolf, can you see through the smoke?" Liquid asked.

"No, but it is starting to thin out we should be able to… see… him…" Wolf trailed off in her line of thought before bursting out laughing cutting the radio to not deafen everyone. Liquid was confused as he watched the smoke disappear to see no sign of Ocelot. More correctly, no sign of the human form of Ocelot. In his place, the cloud dispersing stood a brown and white Jersey Cow looking around shocked and confused as to what was going on, Liquid stepped back in surprised leaning against a tree as he started to laugh loudly, resting his head against his arm as he couldn't stop laughing. "Someone tell me they have a camera." Wolf practically pleaded as she continued to laugh the Ocelot cow looking around in confusion Liquid saw something starting to burn up just in front of Ocelot and saw it to be the wand that he had been holding.

"A prank?" Liquid questioned in amazement and annoyance. "He gets shot and the first thing he thinks to do is play a PRANK on us?" Liquid hissed. "Does he think we aren't a threat to him?" Liquid questioned before stopping his rant. "Good… I love it when they underestimate us." He added and turned back walking into the woods.

HPSWHPSW

Harry grimaced as the healing spell took effect, sealing up the wounds and repairing damaged tissue. He couldn't believe his luck in this situation, he should have just gone the moment the Rune Stones were put into place, instead he toyed with them trying to find out just who the hell they were and why this group was trying to collect the bounty that had been put on his head.

"They aren't ordinary Bounty Hunters that's for certain, they almost seem like they're toying with me with the way they act." Harry muttered and glanced back. "And that one reading my mind, thank god I noticed that before it got too far." Harry mused with a grin as he thought to the memory that he had dragged the mental probe into. "The graveyard and the Cruciatus curse from Voldemort, not good at all, but great for nosy people who like to invade my head." Harry continued wondering why he was talking to himself as his mind went through several different ideas as to who the group could be as the healing spell slowly started to wind to a close. "Possible options, Long time bounty hunters, dubious on that because of the wide variety of abilities, no way would a Government just let people like that freelance. Special Forces then?" He continued asking himself as he stood up. "again it's possible, agh." He grimaced in pain, the wound may have been healed but the pain remained, the aching from the reconstruction of the muscle and everying else was causing the pain to linger. "They have access to the gear, though old cowboy remains an oddity, didn't realise that those types of weapons were still that common to find let alone use." He said glancing down at the blood that had pooled into the snow turning the once pure white frozen water into a pinkish mess, "with the amount of blood lost, not gonna have much left in the tank." He concluded stifling a yawn, combined with lack of sleep he was practically running on empty before this had started, the night terrors that he had been dealing with.

Crunch, crunch

He could hear footsteps on the snow, the person in question made no intent to hide their movement and Harry frowned. _'either really good or really stupid, considering I've almost been shot over ten times and actually shot once, I don't think I'm gonna give him the chance to get close.'_ Harry thought quickly and with a quick burst of apparation he reappeared in the treetop looking down as he followed up with another disillusionment charm. _'See who it is, see what I can learn then strike when he doesn't see it.'_ Harry planned and waited as a blonde man in a long brown leather trench coat stepped into his view kneeling down to look at the blood stain. _'Muscular, probably a person that works best up close and personal, lets not give him that chance.'_ Harry quickly guessed and fired a blasting curse.

The man below him spun quickly at the start of the indication picking up a stone and throwing it in the direction Harry's voice came from, the stone hit the spell disrupting it and exploding into dust.

"Your good." The man said calmly a smirk on his face as the two stared at each other. "So far, each time we think we have you, you pull one over on us. Tell me something, how are you able to still do your teleporting trick? The intel said those stones were meant to stop you from using it." He spoke and Harry smiled.

"Won't hurt if I tell you, those rune stones do stop me apparating… outside of the dome, fun fact about me and my mine, as a whole they were naïve to their own abilities." Harry said with a dark chuckle. "Those stones go down they don't even try to get away, don't think outside the box, as you can probably guess, I could have left the moment they were set but I stuck around." Harry continued and the blond nodded his head.

"You wanted to know who was hunting you." He said and Harry nodded, it was a simple observation, know whose after you so you can turn the table on them.

"I didn't expect a sniper, a psychic, use of anti apparation wards and a guy from an old western to say the least." Harry explained and the blond nodded.

"I can imagine your surprise,"

"I don't think you really need to imagine it after all you were there to witness it first hand." Harry retorted and watched as the guy stretched.

"Either way, it's time we ended this isn't it?" He said offhandedly and Harry frowned glancing around.

It would be the thing that would stop him from getting seriously injured. Put on alert he caught a glimpse of sun light reflecting off metal, the sound of whirring came to his ears and he jumped as the tree he was in was plastered with bullets tearing it to pieces. He fell, directly towards Liquid, he may not know how to fight properly in Unarmed Combat but he could still throw a punch if need be. Liquid was better, much better though, trained in CQC and extremely versatile when it came to close combat, as Harry neared him, Liquid did what any sensible person would do and sidestepped the attack and added extra momentum to the fall gripping Harry and forcefully slamming him to the ground. Harry groaned in pain coughing as the wind was knocked out of him and Liquid snatched the wand away throwing it to one side and twisting Harry's arm behind his back. "Now that was rather stupid don't you agree?" Liquid taunted and Harry nodded still struggling to catch his breath.

"You got me, now you get to claim the bounty." Harry responded waiting for the inevitable.

"That would be all well and good if we were actually after the bounty." Liquid explained as he slowly pulled Harry to his feet.

"So you just wanted the glory of being the group to kill the last living wizard?" Harry questioned his brain going a mile a minute to think of plausible reasons for this to happen, the only things that kept coming to mind was him being killed, he really couldn't think of anything else, two years of watching his back from bounty hunters after quick cash or glory hounds seeking to make a name for themselves, it made him more than a little paranoid.

"Why would I want to kill someone as useful as you when I could recruit you to the unit?" Liquid questioned and Harry froze dumbstruck by the thought.

'_Recruit me? No Government would willingly recruit me, especially into military service of any sort… or are they doing this so they can try and control me? It's possible that they could have me on a tighter leash that way, would stop me sending them their hit men in bodybags.' _Harry mentally checked. "What's your angle?" Harry asked slowly and Liquid let go of his arm watching him warily.

"Like you said, you're unique now, the only known person still alive that is able to use magic, your abilities are flexible to fit into many different situations an asset if ever there was one." Liquid continued and Harry nodded rubbing his wrist from where Liquid had gripped him. "Your abilities leave you as a perfect partner for many of the team." Liquid calmly explained but Harry still looked dubious. "What would it take to get you to join?" Liquid responded, he was head of Foxhound so he knew that he could make deals to a certain extent and he had been studying Harry for a while now intent on learning as much as he could about the last wizard and whether or not he could be used to further his own plans. "I am willing to make compromises in this situation."

"Access to information," Harry responded quickly.

"What kind of information?" Liquid said cautiously already having a feeling about where this was going.

"Access to files concerning the eradication of my people." Harry said already knowing the answer, either he'd say no and Harry would be forced to try and flee, which with his wand still sitting on the floor he could probably get to it and apparate out to the edge of the wards and be gone. With this thought Harry tried to picture where the sniper was going to be hiding judging from where he and that mannequin had been shot. Of course this is all relying on the fact that he says no, if he says yes it opens up a whole can of worms, he could just be pulling a fast one to get Harry to sign up then just constantly delay or he could be the real deal and help Harry with what he wants. Either way, the options were in the air and potentially problematic.

"Before I make any agreement on this, I want to make it clear I can't make any promises." Liquid said glancing around to see Raven almost by them. "I will help track down the information but I can't just hand it over, I don't have access to it."

"Understandable." Harry conceded, relieved that Liquid was being this honest with him.

"Come with me, join the group and we can try and get the information you need." He said and Harry frowned still dubious.

"It's a tempting offer but I have no clue as to who you are." Harry replied and Liquid smiled.

"Really, I thought we had become a bit more famous in recent years. Call me Liquid, Liquid Snake," He said and Harry still looked dubious.

"The only Snake I've heard about is Solid Snake for what he did in Outer Heaven." Harry responded and he could have sworn he saw the man, now known to him as Liquid flinch slightly in anger.

"That, that is my brother." Liquid said with a finality that made Harry realise it would be pointless to continued this topic.

"So, Liquid, what would you want of me?"

"I want you to join FOXHOUND," Liquid said and Harry felt his eyes widen.

"You want me to join FOXHOUND?" Harry said in amazement before shaking his head snapping his thoughts "Tempting but no, I'm done fighting wars for Governments that would sooner stab me in the back then thank me." Harry responded turning away from Liquid.

"So you're just going to run away and hide?" Liquid taunted and Harry Froze, his body stiffening at hearing that. "Hide in your little hole until you slow down that tiny little bit for the bounty hunter to catch you, what about your people huh?" Liquid continued uncaringly as Harry lowered his head his body starting to shake in anger. "Let's not care about finding them peace, lets not care about preventing others from suffering the same fate. Let's just worry about what happens to you." He snapped and Harry spun around.

"You think this is going to change my mind? I live with the thought of what they must have gone through EVERY DAY!" Harry shouted, "I have to live knowing that I am the only one to escape the massacre that killed all of them!" Harry snapped. "I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes, I see their faces, hear their voices so you know what, fuck you and your guilt trip." Harry snapped as his wand flew back to his hand and he disappeared with a pop.

"Mantis…" Liquid started talking into the radio.

"Wolf turn around!" Mantis suddenly called and Liquid broke off into a run out of the woods.

HPSWHPSW

She had been watching the two talk, her new vantage point had given her better visibility into the tree line. "He doesn't trust many people," She summed up from reading Harry's lips, a skill she had picked up a long time ago, "understandable if what the report said is accurate." She said to herself again having read the report and the numerous attempts for people to claim the bounty of his head.

Then he vanished. She blinked in surprise, each time she had witnessed him do that and both times she had been caught off guard, there was no overly dramatic gestures that was associated in fable about casting spells like that, there was no outward indication that she could see, one moment he was there and next he was gone.

Pop

She stiffened hearing the noise behind her and to her right, very close too her, there was still a good distance between here and the runestones and she was curious as to what he was capable of. She took aim, years of usage making it a simple and smooth motion for her as she fired off another round. The Raven haired man's head snapped up in surprise at the sound as he finished pulling himself up and then cried out in pain as his leg gave way from under him, the bullet passing through the exact same spot that she had shot him before. She watched him carefully for several moments as she watched him work on patching up his injury amazement on her face as she saw the wound closing up under the light of the spell. She watched him as he dragged himself to his feet and took a step stumbling into the snow heading towards the nearest of the rune stones. She aimed again, not at his leg but at his right arm as he pulled himself back to a standing position again preparing to try and flee, he was close to the stone now, a couple of yards and he's be out and able to get away.

She pulled the trigger and the wizard dropped to his knees clutching his arm, the wand falling to the floor. She watched him as he tried to hold back the flow of blood, watched as he glanced around and could see the panic and exhaustion in his dulled emerald eyes. She felt sorry for him, transfixed by his eyes knowing that he had spent the better part of the last three years avoiding people trying to kill him. If he had ignored the note or used the time to flee instead of coming here, he could have been half way across the globe. Instead whether due to clouded judgement from exhaustion, a search for an adrenaline rush from the thrill of the fight or perhaps even just looking to end it all, he came here, walking knowingly into a trap.

She watched him pick the wand up with his left hand making gestures that were a lot more awkward than when he healed the wound using his right hand. "Ambidextrous to an extent, doesn't look like he's trained it that much." She said studying him as he healed the wound but could see that the exhaustion was taking an effect. She watched as he stood, wobbling heavily, trying to keep himself balanced before he fell hitting the snow with a dull thud onto his side before slumping onto his back. "Liquid, target is down." She said and waited for a confirmation.

"Ok, we're making our way over," he said and Wolf pulled herself up to her feet, her body stiff and sluggish after so little activity the last couple of days.

"I'm going to move in and disarm him." She said taking a few stiff steps forwards, working out the stiffness in her legs.

"Hold back until we get there, he could be trying to trick us." Liquid responded and Wolf shook her head slightly.

"He isn't." She said confidently going off of what she saw of the man before he collapsed. "He could barely stand and hasn't moved an inch since collapsing, he's definitely down." She said and walked forwards.

As she approached she looked at him, he was thin, his face gaunt and worn, heavy black bags rested under his eyes and his clothes were slightly ragged, now with two extra holes in them courtesy of her own actions. She studied him for a moment, seeing his loose grip on his wand and smiled slightly. To be aware enough to keep hold of his weapon even in his current state was nothing short of impressive. She kicked his foot gently just to see if he was faking it and he barely moved. She leant down reaching for the wand, watching him for any reaction seeing none her hand brushed against his.

His eyes snapped open.

Wolf jumped back in surprise and his hand snapped up firing off a spell, thick ropes shot out and because of the close proximity she was unable to dodge, the ropes wrapping around her body and pushing her away from the force of impact. She hit the snow amazed at the speed in which he had moved, again proving they had continued to underestimate him. "So…" He started tiredly, the words sounding strained. "You are the one whose been taking pot shots at me." Harry said as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. She lifted her head up and could see that he was struggling to do so as he studied the injury on his arm, she could see that it had scarred over and could see the frown on his face. "You're good, definitely better than what I thought." She watched as he glanced down at his leg. "you shot me in the leg through the exact same point as before. I didn't even think that was possible." He said in amazement struggling to stand up. "Now this is how it's going to work, you're team is heading this way, I'm going to be gone, you're going to get free and we'll all go our separate ways and things will continue on happily as they've always done."

As he was talking and not overly paying attention to her, she struggled to work a hidden blade out of her jacket sleeve gripping the blade between her finger and thumb as she tested it against the rope attempting to cut through. Against normal rope it would cut through easily enough but this definitely wasn't ordinary rope, her blade was barely making a scratch.

"Well it's time for me to go, it's been nice and all but I really… ugh!" Harry doubled over before dropping to his knees as he held his head. "Damn it… I thought you would have taken the hin… AGH!" Harry fell over his body curling protectively into the foetal position as pain shot through his mind.

'_Mantis'_ Wolf thought knowing it was him striking out at Harry. She could see him trying to move, to pull himself back to his feet but only managed to end up on his hands and knees as the effects of the psychic attack caused him to start panting before he vomited on the floor and collapsing again holding onto his head.

"It's over." Liquid spoke from behind her as he reached down and helped her back to her feet, she wobbled due to the ropes but he held her in place, pulling out the combat knife from his boot and cutting the ropes letting her free. "I told you to wait for the rest of us." He said but Wolf brushed him off. "Fine, don't listen." Liquid said with annoyance. He was still relatively new to the command position of FOXHOUND and still found himself butting heads with the top ranked members. Still it was something he'd work on over time. "If he hadn't just been looking to get out of here you could have been killed." Liquid snapped and saw Wolf flinch slightly before she steeled herself.

"I knew he wouldn't." She responded calmly looking at the man that was still curled up clutching his head shivering in pain.

"And how could you tell that?" Liquid questioned, he was good at reading body language and understanding people and Harry Potter was still a mystery to him.

"It was in his eyes." She said as she pulled out plasticuffs from her pocket. Each of the FOXHOUND members on the operation had been given them in the circumstance that they were closest to the incapacitated Harry Potter if he was unwilling to come along peacefully. She stepped over, moving the wand away from him and pulled his hands behind his back sliding the cuffs closed.

"Ok Mantis, cut the attack." Liquid ordered and after a second he saw Harry physically relax but was still shaking heavily. Liquid walked over and hesitantly picked up the wand cautious in case it had some sort of protection on it, or it was another trap. He tucked it into the pocket of his jacket and looked back as the rest of the team arrived. "Lets get him out of here." Liquid ordered as he and Raven pulled Harry to his feet.

TBC

Well this is an MGS crossover idea that I had absolutely ages ago and after finally starting to play Metal Gear Solid 4 I got round to writing this idea out into a more fleshed out situation. Didn't expect to write almost 6000 words for this one section.

I have another part written out which I plan to break up into flashbacks after a recommendation from a friend.

Ah well, we shall see how far I get with this.


End file.
